


The Potion Master’s Baby

by GoodGodHenry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Kid Fic, Romance, Slow Burn, Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 51,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodGodHenry/pseuds/GoodGodHenry
Summary: Hermione awakens from a four year coma to find she had become a mother to the Potion Master’s baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU set post Hogwarts. Snape is not dead and neither is Fred.

In the two years since the war also known as the Final Battle, Vold War II, and Battle of Good and Evil (names are attributed to the creative writers at the Daily Prophet for), the wizarding world started its recovery. Funerals, memorials, and ceremonies had been held. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been repaired and reopened. Death Eaters had been arrested, tried for their crimes and imprisoned. Few had been exonerated including heavily fined Malfoy family (Lucius, Narcissa and Draco). 

The Magical Law Enforcement department had their Aurors rounding up the remaining Death Eaters. Rumours of a survivor, Bellatrix LeStrange, trying to raise a new army of darkness had proven fruitless. Now dawned the era of celebrations: engagements, weddings, and babies. 

The end of the war had given the Golden Trio God-Like status in the wizarding world. There were marriage offers, job offers, and gifts showered upon them. Harry and Hermione retreated to the muggle world for a few months, staying with Hermione’s parents. Harry didn’t want to return to the grim and dark home of his Godfather. Ron was pleased to return to the Burrow to keep an eye on Ginny. He wanted to ensure that her relationship with Harry didn’t move “too fast.” 

Hermione and Ron dated seriously for a few months but the relationship was too comfortable, “No Spark,” as she told him at their amicable breakup. He was in Auror training (with Harry) and she was at University; the end of their relationship barely causing a ripple in their lives. Ron spent more energy and attention on Harry and Ginny’s deepening relationship. 

A few short months ago, Harry and Ron completed their training and started working as Aurors (official titles: Auror Level I) while Hermione had graduated the wizarding university. She been hired by the Department of Magical Cooperation and rented her first grown up apartment (ie no roommates). 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Enjoying an unusually sunny afternoon, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger strolled down Diagon Alley. They were intent on finding the best wizarding or muggle marriage proposal to go with the pretty engagement ring Harry had just purchased.

“Ginny will say yes no matter how you propose - even in a hot air balloon!” 

Harry grimaced, “Yeah, she will being trapped in a slow moving balloon without a broom. She’ll have to say yes! What if we go out to fancy dinner and I drop the ring in her champagne?”

“That’s simple and sweet. Or you could ask her at Sunday dinner at the Burrow?” 

Their old potions professor stepped out of the apothecary, Slug & Jiggers, in front of of Harry and Hermione. Unable to resist, Harry grinned “Professor Snape, isn’t this a great day?”

Hermione held her giggle at her punch drunk friend and smiled, “Hello, sir.”

Their Potions professor inclined his head towards her; his long black hair falling in his face. “A bit early to be intoxicated, Potter.” 

“Where are your fangirls, Professor?” Harry asked. 

As the details of Snape's spying and efforts in defeating Tom Riddle became public; he had also been plagued by fans. Boys, girls, men and women sent him mail, followed him in the streets and camped out in front of Hogwarts and Spinner's End. 

The crazed fans were not off put by his demeanor, the polite requests for peace or the impolite requests for peace. Snape sold his parents' home and resided at Hogwarts full time. The Hogwarts wards had been extended further by Professor Filius Flitwick and Bill Weasley. With limited sightings, the fans lost interest and moved on to new targets like poor Neville Longbottom.

“Very amusing, Potter!” Snape started to move around them on the sidewalk when he suddenly shouted “Down!”

Curses flew from every direction, as Death Eaters swarmed around the three of them. 

“We came for the savior and the mudblood. It’s just icing on the cake to get a traitor.” Cackled Bellatrix LeStrange. 

Snape covered Hermione’s side, firing hexes above her head as Harry moved to her opposite side. Hermione put a shield around them; struggling to hold it steady.

Screaming witches and wizards ran into stores or disapparated, dropping their purchases in the smoke filled street.

A stray curse brought a wall down over Hermione, Harry and Snape. Bursting through with Reducto, Snape held off three Death Eaters as Hermione pulled rubble off of Harry. 

Bleeding from a cut over her eye, Hermione placed her shield over Harry again as he took down one man and flung another across the street. 

Snape smirked as the three men he was fighting were now neatly hog tied and were slowly swinging from a lamppost. 

“Enough playing” shouted Bellatrix as she circled around the outskirts of the fight. She moved in quick; shoving Death Eaters aside. 

She fought both Harry and Snape using the wand in right right hand and wandless magic with her left. Colors swirled around the them as they moved in closer and closer to each other. 

Hermione finished tying up the downed fighters while singling curses towards the outskirts of the battle. There were only few Death Eaters left and their injuries had slowed them down. The hexes coming at her were sluggish; she repelled them back to the castors. 

Bellatrix turned abruptly and fired a silent curse at Hermione. Harry shouted “Avada Kedavra” as Snape smashed into Hermione in an attempt to shield her. Bellatrix died with a smile on her face, watching the obscure curse hit the Traitor and the Mudblood. 

White faced and trembling, Snape looked at Potter with resignation. “I’ll get her to Poppy, you call the Aurors.” 

The echoing pop of disapparation was the only sound left on Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi on Tumblr: <http://goodgodhenry.tumblr.com/>


	2. Waking Up

Hermione blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the bright white room. Despite just waking, she was already sitting up. Glancing around the room, she was surprised to find herself in the Hogwarts infirmary. It hadn’t changed much since her extended stay in second year. 

At her left side, a small child bouncing up and down on a bright purple armchair. The girl was barely more than a toddler with the standard issue chubby cheeks and pudgy belly. She shouted “You’re Awake!” over and over again to Hermione. 

Smiling at the child, Hermione wondered who this little one belonged. As she opened her mouth to greet her visitor, she found the little girl leaping towards her. Automatically, opening her arms, Hermione gripped the child tightly so she wouldn’t fall. 

Rosy cheeked and smiling, the girl spoke clearly “I knew you would wake up! I needed your help to read and I wanted you to wake up and you did!” 

The girl’s face was framed by brown hair in braids and her big brown eyes were sparkling. She seemed so familiar. 

“Hi there little one - what is your name?” Hermione asked.

The girl twisted and turned on top of Hermione until she was sitting in her lap. She held out her colorful book and said “I’m Sabrina, I’m three.” 

Laughing, Hermione took the book. “Would you like me to read to you?”

The three year old replied crossly, “I can read! I just need help with this word.” Sabrina turned the pages quickly and pointed at the word “appendix.”

 

~~~~OOO~~~~

In the classroom of the strictest teacher at Hogwarts, students were sweating over their cauldrons. The potions within ranged in color from the lightest blue to black, from light froth to thick sludge. 

A haze hovered over the fifth year students heads, obscuring the view of the Severus Snape, Potions Master. The professor stood tall with his shoulders squared. Between his stance, his meticulous buttoned teaching robes and his closely shorn inky black hair, he looked like a military general surveying his troops over a battlefield. 

The five years that followed the Final Battle had given the professor a new lease on life. Despite his reluctance to accept Order of Merlin, First Class, he was widely accepted as a hero. He had an opportunity to heal his mind and body. 

His hero status didn’t carry through into the classroom. These students found the past terms of endearment bestowed upon Professor Snape to be lacking. Greasy Git? He was a git for sure but he wasn’t greasy. Vampire, really? He no longer had a gaunt sickly look about him. His teeth were white and even, not a sharp one in sight. He couldn’t be a vampire! With no creativity and minimal effort put into the name calling, the students simply referred to him as Professor Git. 

“Place your Strengthening Potion on my desk and clean up. Potions that do not meet OWL standards will receive…” Severus Snape flinched mid sentence and as his left arm jerked. He hadn’t felt a pull on his magic since the demise of Tom Riddle. 

Snape exited the classroom through his office as he called “Class dismissed” over his shoulder. Using the Floo in his office, he stepped through the fireplace into the Infirmary. 

Wrapping a wrist of a young man, Mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey, looked up to see Snape striding towards her with a grim look. 

“Sabrina has used a large burst of magic,” he spoke through clenched teeth as he passed Poppy into the private chambers. She hurried to catch up and almost ran into him as he stopped short. She stepped around him to see mother and child reunited. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Hearing a sharp intake of breath, Hermione looked up to see Madam Pomfrey and short haired Professor Snape staring at her. Snape flicked his wrist and two puffs of silver smoke shimmered from his ebony wand into the air and flew off in different directions. 

Madam Pomfrey stepped forward and waved her wand over Hermione, casting several diagnostic spells over her. “Welcome back, Miss Granger.” 

“How long have I been asleep?” She asked as Sabrina wiggled in her lap. 

“You are doing so well! Can’t even tell that you were ever cursed,” Poppy answered. 

Snape walked closer and cast spells over the little girl. Satisfied with the results, he held out his arms. Sabrina immediately climbed into his arms; wrapping herself around him like a monkey. “Daddy, Daddy, she’s awake. Did you see? I made her wake up.” 

Hermione was mesmerised by which the ease and comfort between Professor and the child. 

The Professor Snape said “Sabrina, please thank Miss Granger for reading to you.” 

He bowed slightly to Hermione and strode away as his daughter called out over his shoulder “Thank you, Mummy!”

Startled, Hermione saw the black robes of Severus Snape flaring as they rounded the corner and out of the room. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows what children's book Sabrina is reading?
> 
> Come say Hi on Tumblr: <http://goodgodhenry.tumblr.com/>


	3. Excuses and Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it’s Madeline! Yay!

Moments after his abrupt exit, a harried looking older woman entered the room. Headmistress McGonagall let out a gasp as she pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug. She sobbed into Hermione’s hair, “I am so sorry, my dear girl. I never thought I would see you awake.” 

Hermione found herself patting the back of her former head of house. “I’m fine, Headmistress. Really, I am fine.” 

“I am so sorry,” the Headmistress repeated over and over. 

After a few minutes, she wiped away her tears. Pulling herself upright, she shuddered and said “Call me Minerva, dear.” 

“Headmistress, I mean Minerva, is Harry okay? Is he badly injured? Seems like Professor Snape has recovered. Is Bellatrix still coming after us? Did the Aurors get the rest of them?” 

Ignoring Hermione’s questions, Minerva leaned forward and hugged her tightly again. 

“No trace of the curse, Minerva. Now, calm yourself!” The mediwitch smiled over the two women. “Hermione, dear, please call me Poppy!” 

She walked over to the floo and ordered tea service from the kitchens. 

The flames flared up a second time as Harry Potter burst through the floo. “Hermione!” He shouted as he ran across the room. The hugging and tears started again. 

“Harry, are you okay? Did she hurt you?” 

“Oh Hermione, I am so happy you are awake. I have to contact your parents, and Ginny, Ron, the Weasley’s and you are awake...I didn’t believe him. You are really awake” Harry stammered off. 

Hermione hugged him again, “How long was I asleep? And are you hurt? Is Bellatrix after us still?”

“I’m fine, just fine. Bellatrix is dead, you don’t need to worry.” Harry looked at Poppy and Minerva expectantly. 

Puzzled by the tension in the room, Hermione sat up straighter, “What is going on? How long have I been asleep? And why did that little girl call me Mummy?”

 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Severus Snape hurried down to the dungeons with Sabrina in his arms. Normally, students would call a hello to the little girl but the look on Professor Git’s face sent students scurrying out of his way. Sabrina took no notice of this as she prattled on about her Mummy waking up. Snape hmmmed and ahhed at her; not truly listening. 

Arriving in his quarters, he scanned Sabrina again. Her magical reserves were low (considering the magnitude of magic she had expelled) but she seemed fine. He rubbed the leather cuff on his left wrist and sat down. Exhaling slowing, he tried to regulate his breathing. He hadn’t caught his breath since his bracelet alerted him to the situation. 

“Daddy, I’m hungry.” Sabrina whined. 

He picked her up again and carried her to the kitchen. He prepared a quick snack for her and noted her demeanor. She seemed tired.

Snape quickly conjured a piece of parchment and wrote out a cancellation notice and homework assignments for his remaining classes for the day. Duplicating the note, he called a house elf and request that notes be posted to his classroom and office doors. 

Sabrina ate a little of her snack and was slowly tilting sideways in her chair as Snape reached out for her. 

“It’s nap time for you, little one.” He stated as he carried her off to bed. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

A small house elf popped into the Infirmary with tea service and placed it on a small table near Hermione’s bed. Poppy prepared the tea and handed Hermione a small plate of biscuits.

“Please eat a little bit, dear. I have to check on my other patients.” Poppy escaped from the room.

“Well?” Hermione asked sharply.

Harry paced back and forth running his hands through his hair. 

Minerva conjured two arm chairs and sat down, “Sabrina called you, Mummy, because you are indeed her mother.” 

Hermione sputtered but the headmistress held up her hand, “Let me finish.”

“Four years ago, Severus apparated onto the grounds with you in his arms. He sent a patronus and collapsed. When Poppy and I arrived, you were both unconscious. Your condition was worse, well, you had no life signs. Poppy immediately began working on Severus but it was grim. I couldn’t stand there and watch you die. You had already been through a war, Severus had barely survived the final battle.”

Minerva paused, steeling herself and then continued, “Before I could think it through or talk myself out of it, I cast a spell that was a legend in my family for hundreds of years. The spell is supposed to brings back the dead by giving the person dying a new soul so they would have a chance to live again. It’s not ever used at the end of a natural life, but for a dying child or for a fatal accident. It’s supposed to be cast on one person. Somehow, when I cast it; I bound your soul and Severus’ soul together and somehow this created a new life.”

The room was silent; Harry had stopped pacing and stand down next to Hermione on the hospital bed. He took Hermione’s hand in his own, rubbing small circles with his thumb. 

Minerva continued “I don’t understand how it works. You are not bonded to each other or share a soul. Simply, your combined souls created Sabrina and you didn’t die.” 

Hermione sucked in a deep breath and she seemed to forget how to exhale. Wrapping his arms around her, Harry held on as she stared unblinking at the wall just past Minerva. 

Finally, her eyes focused and she sat up straighter “How long have I been asleep?” 

“A little over four years. Snape woke up a days after the attack. Bellatrix’s curse only grazed him but you took the full brunt of it. You were perfectly healthy; pregnant but healthy. But nothing would wake you from the coma. We tried every treatment; wizarding, muggle, muggle witchcraft, homeopathy, crystals, Eastern medicine. You were simply sleeping.”

Minerva reached out her hand to Hermione “I am so thankful you are here. I often thought I had cursed you worse than Bellatrix. Holding you here…”

Harry reached across to pat his old head of house on the arm. “Oh Hermione, I never thought that. I imagined you in every moment of Sabrina’s life. What you would have said, if you would have laughed or scolded. She is amazing - it’s like you were reincarnated in a tiny little person.” 

Harry stood up, gesticulating as he talked, “She’s so smart and so bossy. And she has magic. No worries about the curse hurting her magic. I believe she will be quite powerful.” 

“She’s already powerful. Her will is what woke up Hermione.” Stated Poppy as she returned to the room. “Now, I must insist on Hermione eat before she rests.”

“Rest? I just woke up after missing four years of my life. I missed being pregnant, giving birth, raising a child. Sleep is the last thing I want to do…” Hermione’s voice lowered to a whisper, “What if I sleep through years again? Sabrina will be graduating college when I wake up.”

“Tut, tut, dear, you need to get your strength back.” Poppy stood over Hermione until she took a small sip of her tea. “I have checked you thoroughly, all traces of the curse are gone.” 

Hermione nibbled on a chocolate biscuit and sipped her tea until the mediwitch stepped back from the bed. She grew uncomfortable as they all exchanged concerned looks around her. 

Harry stood and grabbed two cups of tea. He handed one to Minerva and sat down in the chair next to her. Poppy bustled around the room, straightening things as they sipped their tea. 

Poppy handed her a small vial of Calming Draught. “The curse is gone, dear. It’s truly as if you were never cursed. You will wake up.”

Hugging her tightly, Harry promised to return as soon as he told everyone of her miraculous recovery and “How clever that little witch is - bringing her mother out of the coma.”

Minerva patted her hands, “I’ll be back in the morning. The school can’t run itself, you know.”

Leaning back on her bed, Hermione handed the tea cup and plate back to Poppy, “I’ll bet this is just a crazy dream.” 

“I’ll be back with something more substantial,” said Poppy as the calming draught eased Hermione into a normal sleep. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Returning home, Harry cried as he told his wife of Hermione’s recovery. “She’s awake and she’s well. It’s as if she only fainted. She had no idea any time had passed, Ginny.”

Ginny was dispatched to relay the news to her family while he was to contact Hermione’s parents. 

Sitting in his kitchen, Harry poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey as he made a phone call to the Granger’s hotel in Australia. Two hours later, he had given up. Feeling like he had spoken to every citizen on the island, he finally just left messages for them with the Front Desk, Concierge and their hotel voicemail. He had run out of steam. 

Ginny found him asleep in the kitchen chair with the phone still in his hand. “Harry, wake up. You can't possibly be comfortable there.” 

“Biggest news in years and I can’t find her parents. They are on an excursion outside of the resort.” Harry complained. 

Scrubbing his face with his hands, Harry stood up and embraced Ginny.

Ginny rubbed his back and murmured, “You’ll reach them. They will be back in the hotel tonight, I’m sure. Help me make dinner, will you?” 

“But it’s only three in the afternoon!” Harry laughed as he helped prepare dinner.

The phone rang as they had placed dinner into the oven, Harry stumbled over his feet in the scramble to reach the phone. He relayed the good news to Hermione’s mother and his ears were still ringing for a few minutes after he had hung up. 

“I’m going over to Snape’s for a bit to fill him in. I’ll be back in time to serve you dinner, my dear.” Harry kissed Ginny before heading to the living room fireplace. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Coming through the floo in Snape’s quarters, Harry used his wand to wipe up the soot. “Snape, are you home?” 

“Uncle Harry!” Sabrina ran at Harry at full speed. As he lifted her up into his arms, her stuffed animal smashed his glasses into his face.

“Careful, Sabrina. We do not run in the house.” Snape admonished the little girl.

Over the next thirty minutes, Harry and Snape discussed Hermione and the best course of re-introducing her to her life with numerous interruptions by Sabrina. 

“It will be much easier after her parents arrive.” Stated Harry.

“Agreed. I have canceled my plans for this coming weekend. You and Miss Weasley will not need to watch Sabrina overnight.” 

“But it’s been months since you went to Greece. Ginny and I can stay here with them or bring them both back to our house. We don’t mind.” Harry was surprised; Snape’s travel plans were quite rigid. He had only canceled once before when Sabrina had a severe ear infection. 

“Sabrina, please put the chess pieces back.” Snape continued, “It’s best we get a routine established. My travel plans will resume after everything is settled.”

Harry helped Sabrina return the chess pieces to the board as she shot dirty looks at her father. “He never lets me play,” she staged whispered to Harry. 

Unable to resist her pouting face; he promised her own children's chess set before he flooed to the infirmary. After ensuring Hermione was asleep and probably stay asleep through the night, Harry returned home to have dinner with Ginny.

~~~~O-O~~~~


	4. Formal Introductions

~~~~O-O~~~~

The next morning, Hermione Granger woke with purpose. Had she been dreaming? It must have been a dream; after all who would name a witch Sabrina? She was determined to find answers to her questions. 

She begged to be released from the infirmary; Poppy promptly refused. Threats of sticking charms wore Hermione down. She agreed to stay in exchange for answers. Poppy pulled out parchment and set her wand to transcribe Hermione’s medical records as they ate breakfast.

They had reviewed the parchment and treatment attempts as Harry returned with Ginny and Ron in tow. Fresh tears, hugs, and more platitudes did not satisfy her. 

“Your parents are on their way from holiday in Australia. They can’t wait to see you.” A very pregnant Ginny informed her. 

Hermione could not keep her hands off of Ginny’s belly. “I guess you and Harry are married now. How did he propose?” 

Harry put his hand on Ginny’s shoulder, “It was a bit of a somber affair but we couldn’t be happier. And soon, Sabrina gets a cousin.”

“When can I see Sabrina again? How does she handle not having a mother? When is her birthday? Where do they live? And where did the name Sabrina come from, Harry?” Hermione started firing off questions. 

Ron laughed, “Our little know it all hasn’t changed. Sabrina is fine, she visits you every day. And where do gits live? In the dungeons, of course!”

“Git, I would have thought you guys were over the name calling by now.” 

“Yeah right! We hang out with Sabrina and Snape just about every week and he still refers to us as Potter and Weasley. He still calls Ginny, ‘Miss Weasley’ no matter how many times we remind him she’s married.” Ron answered. 

At this Hermione grinned, “At least some things have stayed the same in the four years I slept. Harry, where did the name Sabrina come from?”

Harry started to stifle his laugh. Hermione raised an eyebrow and schooled her face into a stern look. Unable to hold it in, she burst out laughing and Harry joined her loudly. Confused by the odd behavior, Ron and Ginny just stared at them.

“We won’t have to worry until she’s a teenager. It was in Snape’s family and it’s better than Septima or Octavia.” Harry answered her. 

With the arrival of the Headmistress, the group rearranged the chamber to accommodate a dining table and chairs. Poppy joined them as platters of meats, cheeses and breads filled the table. 

Ginny left the table to call down to the kitchens through the floo. A moment later, a cheeseburger and a key lime pie popped up on the table. She made happy sounds as she ate. 

“She never liked burgers before she was pregnant.” Harry told them.

Minerva smiled at this, “When we are done with lunch, Hermione, I will be happy to take you to Severus’ quarters. You could spend some time with Sabrina.”

Hermione wiped her mouth with the napkin and stood, “I’m done!”

~~~~O-O~~~~

Finally discharged by Poppy, Hermione led the group to the dungeons. Harry and Ginny falling to the back of the line.

“Severus has a nice guest suite attached to his quarters. You will be comfortable there while you ease into this situation.” said Minerva.

Expecting them, Sabrina couldn’t wait until they reached the door. She ran down the hall and wrapped herself around Hermione’s legs, “Mummy! Mummy! Mummy! Come see my room!” 

“Hi Aunt Minnie! Hi Uncle Ron!” Sabrina yelled as she dragged Hermione into the warm and comfortable living quarters.

Hermione looked around surprised to see how the serious and snarky professor lived; not that she expected whips and chains but perhaps a green and silver color scheme with snake accents. Instead the quarters had a large open floor plan with living room and dining room decorated with neutral colors. There was a door that must have led to a kitchen and a long hallway towards the sleeping quarters. 

Professor Snape stepped out of the study across from the living room. The French doors opened into a sizeable room with filled with bookcases and two desks, one for the professor and the other small desk (more of an art table really) sat below an enchanted window. He nodded at the group gathered in his home.

“Sir...” Hermione started but she was tugged down a long hall by a small yet very strong little person. 

“Miss Weasley, I trust you are well.” Snape inquired. 

“Oh yes, Professor, just two more months to go.” Ginny smiled as she sat in an armchair by the fireplace. 

Harry and Ron settled themselves at a chess table as Snape excused himself to speak with Minerva in a quiet corner of the room. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Sitting on the carpet of the magical child’s room, Sabrina introduced her mother to the some of most important people in her life. “And this is Dragon, his name is Dragon, Uncle Harry got me Dragon and Hippo, my Hippogriff. And Nanna got me this hippotamess and her name is Lucy NOT Hippo! And Nanna got me this mermaid, her name is Ariel just like the movie, and this is my unicorn and her name is Corny and NOT Uni like Uncle Ron says…”

Hermione was enchanted by this girl whom she had met for five minutes. How could she already feel a surge of love towards her? How is it possible that Sabrina was so comfortable with her? She studied the little girl as she spoke non stop and showed her around her room. Sabrina had chubby cheeks sprinkled with a few freckles, and a little tiny nose. Her brown hair was in braids again so she didn’t know if Sabrina had inherited Hermione’s curls. She definitely had her brown eyes. She was a miniature version of her mother. 

Hermione looked around the room, the walls were light yellow with twinkling fairy lights hanging from the ceiling. The enchanted window displayed an ocean scene with tropical fish and a coral reef. The toddler sized furniture were in a cottage style with a crisp white finish. 

On one side of the room, an old fashioned dollhouse was lined up against the wall next to a toy chest was filled with classic toys (similar to her own when she was a child). The opposite wall held a sturdy rocking chair and lined with short bookcases with photo frames and figurines on the top. The open closet revealed a cubby system that divided up the everyday and special occasion items; all neatly labeled (dress robes, play clothes, swimwear, dancewear, winter gear). The room was perfect for a little girl with room to play on the thick carpet while staying organized and uncluttered.

With introductions complete, Sabrina tucked in her stuffed friends into her tiny bed and went over to the bookcases, where she pulled out book after book. 

Hermione noticed the picture frames. There were many photos of her as well as Harry, Ron, and her parents. A double frame held a muggle photo of a baby Sabrina in the arms of a serious looking Snape and on the opposite side, a wizarding photo of a smiling Snape throwing Sabrina up in the air as she howled with laughter.

Finding the perfect book, the three year old climbed into Hermione’s lap and said “Read Madeline to the Rescue; it’s my favorite.” 

“It was my favorite too when I was your age.” Hermione told her daughter.

Opening the book, Hermione saw her own name written in a childish scrawl. 

“Your mother thought Sabrina would enjoy having your old books.” Snape said from the doorway of the room. 

Shyly, Hermione looked up at the imposing man. “I didn’t realize that you were acquainted with my parents, sir.” 

Ginny came into the room, side stepping the professor, “Your parents and the professor are great friends. They will arrive this evening and you can catch up.” 

“Sabrina, please join me in the dining room for lunch.” Snape said to his daughter. 

“Can Mummy and I finish this book first?” She asked with a little pout.

“Yes. And remember...”

His instructions were cut off by her, “And remember to wash hands and use SOAP this time.”

Startled by the cheeky response, Hermione was shocked when she saw him looking at Sabrina with a stern look, his thinned lips quirking. He walked out before he broke into a smile.

Ginny sat in the rocking chair as mother and daughter resumed the story.

“Aunt Ginny, are you named after Genevieve in this story?” Sabrina asked.

“No, I wish I was but my full name is Ginerva.” 

“My full name is Sabrina Jane Snape. Maybe you should name the baby Genevieve or Madeline.”

“Maybe I should name the baby: Lord Cucuface!” 

Giggling, the little girl ran off to wash her hands.

~~~~O-O~~~~


	5. Freaking Out

Hermione stayed on the floor, looking up at her friend. “You are so close to Sabrina, how will I ever build a relationship with her? I’ve known her for a grand total of 30 minutes between yesterday and today. I’ve just now found out that we share a middle name.”

Ginny dropped to her knees and pulled a tearful Hermione into a hug. “You know her in your heart, now you will know her in person. She loves and adores you. You will get to know each other. She is so easy to love.” 

“And Professor Snape? I had a baby with my potions professor. A man I have never spoken more than two words to unless you count school. Even after the war, we never exchanged anything more than pleasantries. Now he is raising OUR daughter, hanging out with you, Harry and Ron, and he is ‘great friends’ with my parents? What type of world is this?” Sobbing, she held on to Ginny.

After pulling herself together, Hermione took a deep breath. “Okay, I am fine now. How are you? I cannot believe you are pregnant.” 

She grasped both of Ginny’s hands and tried to pull them both up into a standing position. Laughing, they stood and Hermione returned the books to the bookcase. “I can’t believe these are my books. I can’t believe she can read, she’s only three!”

“Well, between you and Snape, she had to turn out smart! Your mum said you were reading at four. Come on, let’s go to your room.”

Ginny took Hermione further down the hallway, “This is Snape’s room and down there are the guest quarters.”

Entering, they found a small sitting room, a bedroom and bathroom. 

“This looks like my mum’s handiwork.” Hermione laughed, “this looks exactly like my dad’s study, down to the leather recliner.” 

“Well, she did design the room after Professor Flitwick added it to the professor’s quarters.” 

“How did they meet? Are they really friends?” Hermione sat in her father’s recliner and pulling the throw off the back to wrap around herself. 

“Harry brought your parents to the infirmary after dealing with the Aurors.” Ginny started the long tale. “No one knew you were pregnant yet. Your mum was here every day; reading to you and keeping you company. Professor Snape delivered your potions and they would have very one sided conversations. She pestered him with questions and he would say things like “this explains your daughter’s insufferable need to know everything.”

“When they found out you were pregnant, everyone was shocked. Then Professor Snape came in and formally introduced himself. He said something along the lines of ‘commitment, obligations, duty’. Harry said your mum flipped out on him thinking of a baby in terms of duty and not love. Your father talked her down but then she flipped out about young mothers, not having a chance to live, not starting a career.”

Moaning, Hermione said “Oh no, I completely forgot about my job. I’m guessing they didn’t hold it for me?” 

She stood and started pacing around room, circling the couch and recliner over and over. “She’s right, you know. I just barely finished Uni and got my first job and poof - all that hard work is gone. My career is over before it really started” 

“And just how old am I? I was barely 20, so now I suppose I am in my mid twenties. My master plan didn’t include becoming a mother until I was at least 30. I was supposed to have been director of the Department of Magical Cooperation by now.”

Hermione continued to pace around the room not realizing Ginny had left the room. She was still muttering to herself when Ginny’s reinforcements arrived.

Ron blocked her path “Mione, calm yourself!” 

He tried to lead her towards the couch but she shoved his arms away, “I am calm, Ronald!”

Harry laughed at the scene before him, “we might as well be in the Gryffindor common room. Perhaps, you should dock points from each other.”

Glaring at Harry, Hermione finally took a deep breath and sigh. “I’m sorry, Ron.” 

Smiling at her, the redhead replied, “Eh, I’m just glad you are your old self. You can yell at me anytime, Mione.” 

~~~~O-O~~~~


	6. Family Reunion

The Grangers had arrived via the floo. They hadn’t changed out of their travel clothes; dropping their bags before running to the fireplace. With “Aunt Minnie” entertaining Sabrina for a few minutes, they had a chance to quickly speak with Snape before their arrival was announced to everyone. 

Ron and Hermione’s apologies drowned out by laughter and yelling coming from the other side of Snape’s quarters. Sabrina’s voice carried down the hall; her grandparents had arrived. 

Running towards the living room, she found her mother coming from the other direction. Wrapped in her mother’s arms, Hermione wept. Her father appeared with Sabrina on his hip, and gathered all three of his girls into a group hug. 

“See Nana and Papa, see! I told you Mummy was awake.” Sabrina’s voice trilled over the hiccuping sobs. 

Typically, a stoic man, Mark Granger could not stop the tears from flowing. Sabrina wiped away at the tears running down his face, “Don’t be sad, Papa!” 

A sniff and squaring of the shoulders, Mark pulled his emotions into check. “Not sad, pumpkin! Those were happy tears.” 

“Come on, Nana and Mummy! No crying, please.” She scrambled out of his arms and walked back to the living room. 

The Grangers found themselves alone in the professor’s quarters with Sabrina. The Potter / Weasley clan had left after brief hugs and handshakes. Snape excused himself for the evening; dinner in the Great Hall and rounds. 

Anna Granger presented Sabrina with a stuffed kangaroo from their holiday in Australia. The newly named pet, Kanga, joined the other stuffed animals in the quest to rid the Forbidden Forest of scary spiders. Hermione had an inkling of where this idea had come from. 

Sitting on the couch, her father’s arm around her; Hermione watched as her very muggle mother, use to floo to order tea service and move around the home as if it was her own. 

“How did all this happen?” A bewildered Hermione asked her parents. 

Mark said, “This world of magic you live in turned out to be quite a bit more than we ever expected. Creating a life without procreating.” 

Bustling around serving tea to the adults; Anna sat down after she gave Sabrina a spill proof cup of milk and a small plate of cheese and crackers. 

“Well, where should we start?” Anna said, “Harry came to us after you were attacked. He said you were hurt and he apparated us to the school grounds.” 

“When we arrived, there were so many people in the infirmary. We had to push people out of the way and it was a gruesome scene. Healers surrounded you and we couldn’t get close. You were so pale I thought for sure you wouldn’t make it. Severus was in the next bed with Poppy and more healers around him. A few healers grabbed Harry as he walked in and tried to treat his wounds but he just yelled at them to help you. It was hours before anyone spoke to us.” Anna’s eyes shone with unshed tears.

“Oh Mum, I am so sorry.” Hermione reached out for her mother. She pulled her from the armchair and onto the couch.

Anna held Hermione’s hand and continued, “The healers said you were stable and they would wait for you to wake up, probably in the morning. We sat with you all night and in the morning, Poppy looked you over and said that the potions had worn off and you would wake soon but you didn’t.”

Anna succumbed to the tears and Mark continued the story. “They brought in healers from around the world. Severus had healed after several days and he got involved. He said it was Bellatrix’s curse that held you between life and death. He said you were free of poisons but he still tried different antidotes and spells. Harry travelled all over Europe looking for anyone with a mastery of the dark arts trying to identify the curse.”

Wiping under her eyes, Anna laughed, “Harry said you would do anything to get him into a library; he researched for years. The Weasley’s helped too. Bill even brought in a few goblins but they said it was a curse they had never seen. The Weasley’s took such good care of you and of course Molly adopted us as well.” 

Sabrina interrupted the adults to request biscuits for herself and Kanga. Smiling at her daughter, Hermione put a few on the plate and moved to the floor to sit with her. She found herself in charge of Hippo and made sound effects for the running spiders. 

Mark continued the story, “After a month in the infirmary, Poppy informed us of your pregnancy. Needless to say, things did not go well after that.” 

“Harsh words and hurt feelings lasted most of your pregnancy but Severus and I came to an agreement. Everyone else fell in line after that.” Anna said with a smile. 

Hermione looked to Mark for clarification, and he nodded, “We were too scared of Severus and your mum.” 

“Severus was kind enough to provide us a guest room and we were able to help with Sabrina when she was born. Our house is hooked up to his floo so they both come and go. She stays with us all the time especially now that’s she a big girl. ” Anna said as she smiled at Sabrina.

“I am three and a half, Nana!” The little girl held up three chubby fingers and used her other hand to bend her pinky into half. 

“You are so big and quite smart.” Hermione said, “When is your birthday?”

“My birthday is Setember tree and I’mma be four.” Sabrina bounced on her bottom, “And Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are going to get me a kitty cat. Uncle Ron said he will give me a broomstick and Nana Molly and Papa Arter said they don’t know.” 

After a nice dinner of roast chicken and vegetables (delivered from the Hogwarts kitchens), the Grangers returned home. Hermione and Sabrina were left alone to tackle bedtime. 

“I hafta wash my face, brush my teeth and brush my hair.” Sabrina told Hermione after she was dressed in a long Little Mermaid nightgown and penguin slippers. 

Hermione took out Sabrina’s braids and brushed through the thick hair as gently as she could. 

Sabrina took over the brushing and then washed her face. “Now you hafta sing so I know how long to brush my teeth.” 

With memories of her own childhood running through her head, she put toothpaste on the brush and handed it to Sabrina. Hermione started to sing, “Brush, brush, brush your teeth. Brush them everyday.”

“What’s next, Sabrina?” Hermione asked.

“Daddy reads to me but it’s your turn, Mummy.” Sabrina led Hermione to her room and pushed her into the rocking chair. “We are reading the Little Mermaid.”

Sabrina picked out a large and heavy hardback book from her shelf. The book contained a collection of Disney stories. Hermione snickered under her breath at the idea of the Potions Master reading these stories out loud. 

Enjoying the story, she made up voices for the characters as Sabrina giggled and snuggled in close to her mother. Feeling the sensation of being watched, Hermione looked up from the book as Snape stepped into the room. She finished up the page and marked it. Sabrina leapt from her lap and ran at her father. 

He swung her up and hugged her to him, “I see you are ready for bed.” 

“I want two kisses tonight, one from you and one from Mummy.” Sabrina informed him as he tucked her into bed. 

Kissing her forehead, Snape whispered his good nights and stepped back. 

Flustered, the book dropped to the floor as Hermione stood up from the rocking chair. She returned it to the shelf and went to Sabrina’s bed. Sitting down gently, she hugged and kissed the girl. “Sweet dreams, Sabrina.” 

She looked to Snape as she stood up. He gestured to the door with an incline of his head. As she passed through the door, he flicked his wand and the fairy lights twinkled in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments - they make my day!


	7. Playing House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Bri892 for being my beta reader. I appreciate your eyes and proper grammar skills.

Hermione was nervous as she followed Snape to the living room of his quarters. He stood beside an armchair, “Please, sit down, Miss Granger.”

Looking up at him from the large chair, she felt like Alice in Wonderland. She had already fallen through the rabbit hole. Was this the part of the evening where they would discuss how to play house? 

“Would you like some tea?” He asked cordially, his face impassive. 

Tongue tied, her eyes darted up to meet his eyes and she nodded hesitantly. 

Snape went into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a tray floating before him. 

“How do you take your tea?” He asked.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione calmed herself, “Two sugars, please.”

Handing her the cup, Snape sat down across from her. Sipping his own tea, he leaned back and relaxed into the chair. 

“Professor Snape, I don’t know how this all happened but I would like to thank you for raising Sabrina and being so kind to my parents and friends.”

“Our daughter has brought joy into my life; of course that is compounded by your friends being in my home constantly.” 

“Are we going to discuss co-parenting now? My mother said that you had a plan in mind for us on raising Sabrina. Will I live here? Do I act as her mother? Will it affect her development with this situation changing? ” Hermione asked.

She was surprised to find him chuckling; his tea cup tipping. 

“The question gene is present in all three generations of Granger women. I may never get a break from the non-stop questions.” 

He straightened up. “Your mother introduced the muggle concept of co-parenting along with another twenty or so parenting methods” The last part of his statement was muttered under his breath. 

Snape continued, “Parenting, yet alone co-parenting, were new concepts to me. I would prefer that you take on the role of Sabrina’s mother as you see fit. She is your child. If you wish to live here or elsewhere, you will still be her mother with all the rights as such. As far as her development, I don’t believe this situation to be detrimental. I believe she will blossom in your care.” 

Hermione finished her tea and sat back. “I hope so; she is so amazing. Can you tell me about her? How much did she weigh when she was born? What was her first word? When did she learn to walk? Do you have photographs?”

Snape held up his hand to stop her barrage of questions, “Yes, I will tell you about her and we have many photographs, both wizarding and muggle. She was full term; born on September 3rd. She weighed 3 kilograms* exactly. She was a strong willed child from the very beginning. Between Poppy and Anna, I learned to care for her needs. It has become significantly easier as she has grown.”

Hermione smiled at him, “You refer to my mum by her first name.” 

“Yes, Miss Granger. I consider both Mark and Anna friends.”

“Please continue, sir.” 

“Sabrina did not sleep for more than a two hours at a time for the first few months. It became difficult to care for her needs. Filius expanded my quarters, adding a guest suite. Your parents stayed to help with her care. Your mother took a year long leave of absence from the dental practice and cared for Sabrina during the day while I was teaching.” 

The professor walked over to one of the bookcases and chose a large photo album. Handing it to Hermione, he continued the life story of their daughter.

“Sabrina’s first word was book; she started talking at nine months and hasn’t stopped since.” Startled, Snape stopped talking at the sound of Hermione sobbing. 

Her fingers traced Sabrina’s face from photograph to photograph as tears ran down her face. Handing her his handkerchief, Snape returned to the bookcase and pulled out two more photo albums for her. 

Excusing himself, he left Hermione alone to view Sabrina’s life in pictures. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Snape retired to his quarters, his brows furrowed. He hadn’t expected this much emotion from her. Mark had warned him to expect tears and an emotional outburst here and there. ‘Hermione,’ he had said, ‘is not one to bottle up her feelings for long.’ 

He could understand her nervousness and tears but she was sobbing so hard her body was shaking.

As head of Slytherin house, he routinely saw girls crying about their marks or boyfriends. As Minerva would say, ‘this was heart wrenching’. Contemplating how he would feel if he was brought into Sabrina’s life years after she was born; he would feel sad, maybe hurt but she seemed to be more than just hurt. Anguish may be a better description, he thought. 

Routine and structure will get her through this. They were similar, he thought, recalling her approach to her studies. She needs information and a set schedule routine to work with; the information she could gather on her own but he would make sure that Sabrina stayed on a firm schedule. It would benefit all three of them. That would be the way to get through this adjustment period. 

Snape reached for the floo powder on his mantle and made a call about tomorrow.

~~~~O-O~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 3 kg is 6.6 pounds


	8. Routine

~~~~O-O~~~~

The next morning, Sabrina found her mother asleep on couch surrounded by the photo albums. She shook her awake, “Morning Mummy! I wanna see pitchers!” 

Laughing, Hermione slipped down onto the floor and sat Sabrina in her lap. “Yes, let’s look together. Who is this cute little baby?” 

“That’s me!” Sabrina told her. 

Harry flooed in as they were finishing the first album. “How about we skip Nana Molly’s today and spend the day with Mummy?” He asked the little girl in his arms.

After giving Hermione a tour of the kitchen, Harry settled them down in the dining room. He put on an apron and draped a napkin over his arm as brought them each a bowl of Sabrina’s favorite breakfast cereal, “M’Lady, would you care for milk in your cereal?” 

“Ah Potter, you have finally found your calling,” Snape arrived; dressed formally in his teaching robes.

He crouched down next to Sabrina, kissing her on the forehead. “You are going to spend the day with Mummy and Potter. I expect your behavior to be impeccable.” 

“Have fun teaching Dunderheads, Daddy!” Sabrina trilled as she smooched kisses on his left cheek. 

“Miss Granger, Potter;” Snape turned and swept out of the room. 

“This just keeps getting stranger and stranger.” Hermione commented on the affectionate display.

Harry grabbed his own bowl of cereal and sat down. “Normally, Sabrina spends part of the day with Molly and the many Weasley grandchildren. It’s like a nursery school! If Snape has a light schedule, she will stay with Poppy but usually she’s at the Burrow.” 

“How many Weasley’s are there now? And how is Teddy doing?” Hermione asked.

“Teddy has funny hair.” Sabrina helped. 

Hermione reached over and pulled Sabrina’s hair out of her cereal bowl; wiping the milk out of her brown waves. 

“Daddy braids my hair cause I always get food in it.”

“Professor Snape can braid hair?” Hermione asked Harry.

“That man is a machine; there is nothing he can’t do! You should have seen him change diapers. He never once got his hands dirty.” Harry smiled, “I hope I’m that good when the baby arrives.”

“Now, let’s see Weasley’s - Molly and Arthur are still raising Teddy; Andromeda visits when she is strong enough. You remember Bill and Fleur had Victoria and Stephan. They added Rose to their family. They just announced they are pregnant again.” 

“Rosie is two and her hair is like Ariel and I’m bigger than her. Stephan is biggerer than me.” 

Hermione asked “Are Ron and Lavender together still? I didn’t want to ask yesterday. Did George ever get married?”

“Lavender has moved to France; they didn’t last. You should see the string of girls Ron has been through. George married an Australian girl, Pam. They have two kids, Julianna and Robert. Fred and Angelina have Colin and are pregnant.” 

“Colin is a stinky dunderhead!” 

“Oh man, I need a reference guide of who’s who.” Hermione started clearing the breakfast bowls and headed for the kitchen. “So, Sabrina goes to Poppy or the Weasley’s during the week?”

“Yes. Once in awhile, on Saturdays, she spends a few hours with your parents or Ginny and I. It’s been great since she’s potty trained.” Harry filled her in. 

“I’m three and I don’t have accidents!” Sabrina announced proudly before rushing out of the room..

Harry grabbed a kitchen towel and continued, “About once a month, your parents host a sleepover for Sabrina, some of the Weasley grandkids and your cousin’s kid. Diana is hilarious.” 

Rinsing the dishes the muggle way; Hermione asked Harry, “Diana has kids?” 

“Just one, Helena is three.” 

Finished with the dishes, Hermione turned to Harry, “Now what?”

“Now, we get the munchkin ready for the day and we do whatever you want.” Harry led Hermione to Sabrina’s room. “She needs a bath since she missed hers last night.” 

“How would you know that?” Hermione asked.

“Snape fire-called me last night with explicit instructions: ‘Sabrina is not to fill up on sweets, give her a bath, don’t let her near a broom, make sure she takes her nap on time, don’t overwhelm Miss Granger, her appointment with Madam Pomfrey is at 1:00 pm, inform her that her parents will be joining us for dinner, blah blah blah blah,’ You would think it’s the first time I have watched her.”

Mesmerized, Hermione watched Sabrina playing with her toys while singing Under the Sea from Little Mermaid movie. A mermaid swam by the enchanted window as several small toys floated and danced in the air. 

“Sabrina, what did your father say about using magic?” Harry asked her.

“I’m not posed to but he’s not here.” 

Hermione covered her mouth as she tried not to giggle out loud. “How about we get you in the tub?” 

The toys dropped from the air as Sabrina ran to her closet. Grabbing a hooded towel, she announced that she was ready. She dragged Hermione to the bathroom and requested colored bubbles. 

Hermione helped her undress while Harry ran the taps. “This one,” he said pointing, “gives the colored bubbles.”

He conjured a bench to sit on as Hermione put Sabrina in the tub. Sitting next to Harry, Hermione asked Harry about Ginny, the baby, his new job at Magical Cooperation department.

“I just couldn’t keep hunting down dark wizards. I was never home and always getting into scrapes.” Harry said. “Now, I get to travel around the world on my terms and I feel like I am accomplishing something. Plus with the baby on the way, it makes more sense.”

Harry, Hermione and Sabrina spend the day by visiting professors around the castle, and stopped in for tea with Hagrid. After lunch in Hogsmeade, Hermione carried a tired little girl on the long walk back to Hogwarts. Harry offered to put Sabrina down for a nap while Hermione was ushered into the infirmary for a quick check up. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

As Anna and Mark Granger arrived for dinner, Harry excused himself. “I’ll come by later in the week, Mione.”

Hermione shared her day with her parents as they ordered dinner from the elves in the school kitchen. Sabrina danced around and chattered incessantly.

The professor arrived home as they finished setting the table. “Good evening,” he stated formally. Sabrina continued talking as the adults attempted to have a conversation. 

Despite assurances by everyone, Hermione was still surprised to see Snape and her parents being friendly. Anne referred to him as dear, Mark patted him on the shoulder. All three of them rolled their eyes at Sabrina’s antics while Hermione felt like the odd man out. 

Frustrated with the situation, and at herself for not being articulate the thoughts running through her mind, Hermione excused herself from the table. 

Motioning for the others to remain at the table, her father followed her to the guest room (now Hermione’s room). Their quiet conversation reassured Hermione. She shared her frustrations; not knowing her own child, her PROFESSOR being friends with her parents, and how bizarre it is to play house with a virtual stranger.

“Darling, it’s been two days. Our relationship with Severus took three years of living together in a highly stressful situation. Sabrina thinks the world revolves around you. Everything will fall into place but it will take time.”

They returned to the dining room in time for dessert. Anna encouraged her to take her time easing back into her life, throwing her a stern look when Hermione muttered, “What life?” 

“Perhaps you should come home with us for a while,” Anna said.

“No, no, I don’t want to be away from Sabrina. I need to get my head on straight.” Hermione answered. 

“Please take it easy; give it a few days and you will see. You don’t have to have all the answers now.” Anna kissed her Hermione and Sabrina before leaving with Mark. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi on Tumblr: <http://goodgodhenry.tumblr.com/>


	9. SWOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Wonderful Readers! I am working on a few other HP fanfics and I could use a Beta if anyone is interested.

~~~~O-O~~~~

Over the next week, life fell into a quiet routine. Her interactions with Snape were cordial and the conversations were solely related to their daughter. Hermione spent her mornings with Sabrina and afternoons reading in her quarters. Often dinner, bathtime and bedtime duties were shared with Snape. 

Unless he was doing rounds, Hermione found herself sitting down to tea with Professor Snape after Sabrina’s bedtime. She found that he had a wicked sense of humour as they exchanged tales of their daughter’s comings and goings each day. He answered her many questions and dismissed her concerns of not knowing what to do with a small child. 

“Miss Granger, you do not need my permission to tell Sabrina: No!” Snape continued on, “Certainly, you can deduce how many sweets she can have or if running and screaming in the house is acceptable behavior.”

Gathering up her courage, she sat up straight in her chair and asked, “Sir, do you think you could call me Hermione instead of Miss Granger?” 

He retorted, “And I suppose you wish to call me by my given name?” 

“May I borrow some of the parenting books in your study, Severus?” Hermione blushed as she said his name.

A short burst of laughter left Snape’s mouth, surprising both of them. 

He stood up, “Follow me.”

In his study, the bookcases were meticulously organized by subject matter, then alphabetical by author, title and then volume. Hermione knew he was precise but this illustrated how fastidious he truly was. This reminded her of the Dewey decimal system in a muggle library. 

“Here are all the books, courtesy of your mother, on parenting.” He pointed to a bookshelf filled with brightly colored spines. 

Snape led to her to a painting on the far wall. Hermione could see a hazy shimmer of magic. 

“This room contains precious, rare or Dark Arts books so they are warded.” Snape swept his wand in the air creating a circular pattern. The wall dissolved revealing a narrow room filled with books and artifacts. 

Speechless, Hermione felt herself moving forward towards the books, her hand caressing the spines.

Snape said, “The password is semper tutus*. Do be careful, some books are individually warded.” 

Hermione shook her head a little, as if clearing her blocked ears. “Sir, I can’t believe this.”

“Please feel free to borrow anything you like. Your swottiness has a finally paid off. To this day, you are the only person with free reign in the Hogwarts Library since Miss Pince started working here forty four years ago. I still don’t have that privilege. Since you can meet her exacting standards, you are welcome in my private library.”

Unable to stop herself, Hermione reached out her wand and began chanting under her breath; dismantling the wards on Magick Moste Evile. “This is a different version than the one in the Restricted Section,” she stated.

Snape gasped, “How did you remove the wards? I had three layers here!” .

Sliding past Snape in the narrow opening, Hermione returned to the study and sat down by the fire. She opened the uncensored book and started to read.

Still sputtering, Snape huffed out of the secret room and sealed the opening. He stomped over to her and asked again, “How did you dismantle my wards?”

Barely glancing at him, she replied distractedly, “You used the finite algorithm charm and Latin incantations to ward the room. Most of the artwork in your quarters has an Italian influence so I repeated the incantations in Italian. How many versions of this book are there? Are the books in Restricted Section all modified or censored? ” 

Muttering to himself, Snape began to pace around the study ignoring her questions. 

Stubbing his foot on Sabrina’s art desk, “Circe! Make sure you secure the wards on the book before you leave.” 

He left the study, leaving Hermione with the impression that he was about to throw a temper tantrum. 

Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back to the book in her hands. After an hour of intense reading and chewing on her lower lip, Hermione returned the book to the secret room. Restoring the the wards as the professor had requested. She scooped up a handful of parenting books before heading to her bedroom. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

The next morning, Snape was still grumbling about Hermione in the staff room. His complaints normally fell on deaf ears but when he mentioned insufferable know it alls, Minerva asked him what had happened. 

“That, that little swot took down my wards so she could read a damned book. I didn’t even get opportunity to demonstrate the wand motions or the multi-layered Latin and Italian spells. She just took them down as if they were created by a first year.”

Intrigued, Professor Flitwick asked Severus to explain his warding system. With a spring in his step, Filius requested a meeting with the Headmistress. By the next morning, he was knocking on the door to Snape’s quarters to offer Hermione a position as a Charms Apprentice. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin Translation: semper tutus ~ always protected (safe)


	10. The Burrow

~~~~O-O~~~~

It had been three weeks since Hermione had awakened from her sleep curse / coma. According to the Weasley timetable, that was enough time to recover and rejoin the fold. Hermione was excited to receive a dinner invitation delivered by Pig, Ron’s owl. 

“You are still a tiny little thing, aren’t you? You certainly have calmed down.” Hermione told the miniature owl.

Sabrina cheered and offered to write the reply. “Can we go? Please?” 

The reply was returned with Pig and Sabrina was dunked into the tub. Hermione could not believe what a mess a small child could make with a quill and ink. “I’m buying crayons next time I go to Tesco.” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Arriving at the Burrow, Hermione and Sabrina were surrounded by red heads. The living room was filled with loud boisterous voices and too many people for the small room. Arthur quickly ushered the adults out “Either you help in the kitchen or you watch the children play outside.” 

Fred grabbed Sabrina as they ran off with the other children. Ginny, Fleur and Angelina were perched on one couch while Molly sat with Hermione on the other. Bill and George kissed her on the cheek and returned to the kitchen with Arthur to prepare dinner. 

“Are you lined up by due date?” Hermione asked the three pregnant women across from her.

Immediately, the group swept up Hermione in conversation. It was if she had never been gone. This was easy and comfortable; if only everything else was this simple, Hermione thought. 

Dinner was a loud raucous affair in the garden with a kids’ table and an adult table. Hermione looked fondly at Sabrina leaning on Teddy Lupin as Victoria Weasley made her a plate. Relaxing from her parenting mode, Hermione sat down next to Ron. He was happy to fill her in on the last few years; dating shallow girls who wanted a piece of the Golden Trio, being an Auror, and his Quidditch team (Chudley Cannons) disbanding. He was determined to find the right girl and requested Hermione vette all his future girlfriends. 

“It’s just me and Charlie now - the two Weasley bachelors. Everyone has a kid or FOUR!” Ron said pointing at Bill. 

Smirking, Bill leaned over to Fleur, whispering before clinking his fork on his glass. “I would like to raise a toast to Hermione, you have been missed.”

“Here, here!” 

“And I would like to raise a toast to Fleur, for being the most amazing mother to my five children.” he bent down and kissed his wife.

Another round of “Here, here!” echoed around the garden until Ron yelled out “Five? She’s already pregnant, you can’t knock her up while she’s still pregnant.” 

Within moments, the adults around the table gasped.

George and Fred said “Twins, just like us!” 

Molly clapped her hands over her mouth and started to cry. Dinner was abandoned as everyone gathered around to congratulate Bill and Fleur. 

“Gerd and Forge, the sequel” Ron muttered to Hermione “Merlin, help us!”

~~~~O-O~~~~

After dinner, the adults headed into the family room. The kids headed upstairs to play under the watchful eyes of Molly. Enjoying a warm cup of tea, Hermione got to know Pam, George’s wife. 

The group chatted away for another hour, catching up, when an angry cry came from Sabrina. She stomped down the stairs, crying about dunderheads and ran into Hermione’s arms. 

“I think someone is a bit over tired.” Molly whispered to Hermione. 

“And that is our queue to leave. Good Night everyone and thank you for having us.” Hermione struggled to gather their belongings while carrying Sabrina.

Fred jumped up and helped her to the floo. Sabrina tucked her head into Hermione’s neck and tightened her grip as they stepped in. “Hogwarts, Severus Snape’s Quarters.” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guide to the Weasley’s:  
> Molly & Arthur - raising Teddy, Age 8  
> Charlie - Single  
> Bill & Fleur - three kids, pregnant with twins. Victoria age 7, Stephan age 5 and Rose age 3  
> Percy - Estranged from the Family (he who shall not be mentioned in this story)  
> Fred & Angelina - 1 kid & pregnant, Colin age 4  
> George & Pam- 2 kids, Julianna age 3, Robert age 2   
> Ron - Single  
> Ginny & Harry - pregnant


	11. Mother, Career Woman, & Girlfriend

Hermione cherished the time spent with Sabrina. They explored the castle and grounds, shopped in Muggle and Wizarding villages and alternated tea with Minerva, Poppy and Hagrid. Mother and daughter grew inseparable. Summer was coming up and Hermione wondered how their days would differ with Snape not teaching all day. 

In the fall, Sabrina would start Junior Kindergarten at the Hogsmeade School for Magical Children. How would Hermione fill her days? She needed to get a job. 

‘Yes,’ she thought, ‘I will get back to work. I will have been recovered from my coma for over four months by then so the employers won’t worry about hiring a sickly worker.’ 

She couldn’t just accept a position from her Charms professor because she can break a few wards. She decided to use the summer months to work on her CV and then make a decision on Professor Flitwick’s offer.

It had been over a month since she had woken from the coma, and Hermione was frustrated again. After putting Sabrina to bed, Hermione fire called Ginny. “I am so bored!”

“Come over for post dinner drinkies,” Ginny invited her.

Hermione popped out of the floo at Harry & Ginny’s house to find their living room in disarray. Harry was moving furniture by hand as Ginny used her wand to siphon dust off of spotless floor. 

Grimmauld Place was a bright and cheerful home. The wood floors, door frames and chair rails gleamed, having been restored to their original state. The furniture had all been replaced and the walls had a fresh coat of paint. Not a hideous tapestry or faded wallpaper in sight. 

“Hermione, can I get you a firewhiskey?” Harry asked as he filled himself a generous glass. 

“No, Harry, but a glass of elf wine will be fine.” Hermione took over moving the furniture.

At Ginny’s direction, the living room was cleaned and rearranged. “Not so bored now, are you?”

Hermione filled her friends in on her frustrations. “One minute, I am a determined career witch and the next, I’m co-parenting a three year old with my old potions professor. I love Sabrina and I love spending time with her but it’s all so sudden for me. I am happy and overwhelmed, and yet somehow I am bored.” 

“How is Snape treating you?” Harry asked.

“Professor Snape is fine, a perfect gentleman. He has never said a single negative word to me. He encourages me to be her mum and never second guesses anything I say to her. He’s even gone so far as to tell me to go out and enjoy life.” Hermione sighed, “how am I supposed to be frustrated when he’s been so kind?” 

Ginny patted her hand, “Doesn’t this take the cake? You are unfulfilled but you can’t say anything because he’s doing all the right stuff.” 

“You need a life outside of Sabrina. You need to date and get a job. It’s that simple.” Harry interjected.

Ginny and Hermione immediately bombarded him with throw pillows. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

After a tour of the new nursery, they returned to the living room. Harry brought out an odd assortment of snacks and refreshed their drinks.

“Anyway, did you know that Snape dates quite a bit? Has he mentioned his girlfriend?” Ginny asked Hermione. 

Taken by surprise, Hermione took a minute before she answered, “No, I thought he was a living a solitary life and raising Sabrina. He hasn’t mentioned a girlfriend and he hasn’t gone out at night or weekends except for rounds.”

“After the war, he dated casually but stopped after Sabrina was born. Last year, he met a woman from Greece. He’s been serious about her but he never introduced her to Sabrina. He canceled his last trip to visit her after you recovered.” Harry chattered away not noticing how uneasy Hermione was looking.

Ginny jumped in, “It wasn’t because of you. They have been cooling off for awhile. She isn’t willing to move to Scotland for the school year even though he offered to summer in Greece each year. She had never met Sabrina and this last trip, he was supposed to introduce her as a friend. I think your recovery bought him some time to think it over.” 

“So, I have a question for you guys,” Hermione started, “Snape looks so different, between his short hair and his straight teeth. How did that happen? I wouldn’t believe it’s him had it not been for the smirks and sneers. I keep getting startled when I see him.”

Ginny leaned forwards and grabbed the bowl of salt and vinegar potato crisps, “Between Fleur and your mother, he didn’t stand a chance.” 

Harry laughed, “About a year ago, Snape was dropping off Sabrina for a sleepover your parent’s house. Fleur looked up at him and started speed talking in French. Then she reached up and grabbed his chin and started studying his face. We were so shocked. I still replay that scene in my mind.” 

Ginny filled in the rest of the story,”I believe that she was never all that intimidated by him because she didn’t have history with him. Fleur had explained in her beautiful French accent that his cheekbones and square jaw needed to be featured. She linked her arm with his and led him to your parent’s bathroom for a haircut. When he came out, the women all ooohed and aaahed; Sabrina clapped for him and said he was pretty. He corrected her, “Men are not pretty. Men are handsome,” and he’s not his hair grow out since.”

Hermione found herself giggling at the very idea. “I wish I could have seen that. Wish we had access to Dumbledore’s pensieve. Now, tell me what my mother did to his teeth. There is no way he wore braces.”

“Your mum is worse than you! You could always convince Ron and I to skip Quidditch to study for tests that were months away; she can convince Snape to fix his teeth. When they started getting along, Snape would ask questions about what was involved in dentistry. She talked about the importance of healthy teeth to a person’s all around health. Your dad talked about how cosmetic dentistry was the future and the large profit margins. Snape even visited their office a few times to learn about teeth whitening. He made several potions to emulate the whitening process and tested them on himself. Your mum examined him several times to check if he had ruined his teeth during testing. He’s put the teeth whitening potion on the market and people are going crazy over it. He can’t keep it in stock.” 

Ginny yawned and excused herself. She had a hard time standing up from the couch so Harry stood and pulled her up. Grumbling about her center of gravity, Ginny went upstairs. 

Harry continued on with the story, “Snape also learned about braces and decided to try widening the space between his teeth. Your parents have tons of x-rays of him throughout the process. Eventually, his teeth were straightened and fit into his mouth perfectly but his teeth were still sharp in some areas. Your mum got him drunk and your dad filed his teeth. I wish I had seen that.” 

Hermione laughed so hard that she snorted; embarrassed she covered her face with her hands.

“Mione, I am so happy to have you back. Things are getting easier for you, right?” Harry’s eyes sparkled with happiness. 

Smiling at him, “It’s easier every day. I do wish everyone would stop treating me as if I was ill. I need to do more, be more. I am not just coma girl, Sabrina’s mum, the chosen one’s side kick, you know?”

“Promise not to hit me again? You need to date and get a job. It’s that simple.” Harry exclaimed as he hid his face behind a throw pillow.

 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Returning home, Hermione headed for the kitchen. She knew she couldn’t sleep with her mind buzzing with ideas. She started warming the milk for hot cocoa as she muttered to herself. “It’s simple; get a job and get a boyfriend.” 

“Am I interrupting your conversation with the stove?” Snape asked from the doorway.

Laughing, Hermione offered him a cup of cocoa. Snape declined but reached around her to start the tea kettle. 

“Harry says my problems are simple. I must get a job and a boyfriend and all will be well.”

Snape studied her face for a moment, “You are the brightest witch of your generation. I’m sure you could accomplish both by mid-morning tomorrow.”

“Hardy Har-Har! A ‘to do list’ is what I need,” Hermione replied. “I must research potential jobs and cross reference by industry job growth.” 

A flurry of parchments, post it notes and pens floated through the doorway to the small kitchen table. As Snape watched, Hermione sat down with her cocoa and produced list after list. He recalled her detailed essays filled with far more information than was required. He felt sorry for whomever would be her employer; they would not know what had hit them.


	12. Shopping and Sleepovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for Kudos and Comments!

Anna Granger had stopped by to spend time with Hermione and Sabrina. She sensed her daughter was less tense but still a bit overwhelmed. They chatted as they walked down to Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop in Hogsmeade. Sabrina danced along them, darting off the path to chase a butterfly or pick a flower. Arm in arm, the Granger women laughed at her antics. 

“Diana had a baby?” Hermione asked.

“Oh dear, we haven’t updated you on the family. Yes, Diana had Helena a few months before Sabrina was born. She’ll be four in June. Your Nana Granger is on a cruise around the Mediterranean. And your Aunt Danielle is living in an artist colony in Spain.” 

“An artist colony? Is this like the time she joined a cult?” 

They entered the tea shop while still laughing. Their server guided Sabrina to the dress up trunk where she picked out hats, feather boas and gloves for the whole table. 

“Mum, did you really convince Professor Snape to fix his teeth?”

“Only two squares, sweetie.” Anna pulled the sugar bowl out of Sabrina’s hands. “Hermione, I thought you were calling him, Severus.”

“It’s hard to remember; he has been my professor for years. It’s only been a week since he said I could call him Severus.” Hermione answered.

“His teeth needed to be corrected. We removed several of his wisdom teeth after one had become impacted. He found our ‘muggle methods’ to be barbaric.”

Hermione giggled at her mother’s use of air quotes.

“And your father kept going on and on about the mark up on teeth whitening solutions, Severus was naturally intrigued. I can see why potions is such an exciting field.” 

“Sabrina, please don’t slurp your tea.”

“Sorry, Mummy. Can I have more tea and more sugar cubes?” Sabrina asked. She looked silly in her large Easter style bonnet and pink featherboa covered in crumbs; her big brown eyes were shining with excitement.

“This coming weekend, dear, we are hosting Sabrina’s sleep over. Rosie, Julianna and Helena will be over on Saturday around 4:00 pm. Why don’t you come out in the morning and visit with your dad and I? Then you can have a night out with your friends or Diana.”

“No boys allowed?” Hermione asked her mother.

Sabrina interrupted her grandmother, “They don’t like Ariel.” 

Anna grimaced as she whispered, “I am really starting to hate that movie.”

~~~~O-O~~~~

“I’m going to miss you, Daddy!” Sabrina cried into her father’s shoulder.

“I shall miss you as well.” Snape replied while patting her back.

“Will you send me an owl?” 

Giving her a hug, Snape leaned her back until he could see her face. “Yes, I will send you an owl. Now, do you have Hippo and Kanga?” 

“Mummy put them in my bag.” 

“Than I shall see you on Sunday for dinner.” He wiped her face from tears. Snape took her hand and walked her to Hermione who was standing next to the fireplace. 

Hermione took Sabrina’s hand from Severus and held the floo powder with the other, “Enjoy your weekend, Severus.” 

Landing in Granger’s home, they were greeted by the sight of Anna dancing as sound of the Beach Boy’s California Sun filled the room. 

“Mum, the Beach Boys?”

Sabrina ran to her grandmother and started to dance and jump around the room. 

“It’s a gloomy day, why not pretend we are in California?” Anna replied. 

Hermione left the dancing queens to themselves and went in search of her father. Mark was sitting in the study, reviewing paperwork. 

He kissed her on the cheek, “My girl! You better run, your mother is in a mood.” 

“I can tell and she’s influencing my poor child.”

Mark handed over his car keys to Hermione. “Why don’t you go and run errands. You haven’t driven my new Audi.”

“Oooh, what color this time?” 

Hermione buckled Sabrina into her booster seat in the new pearl white Audi and headed off to Tesco’s. She flipped around on the radio stations not recognizing the new music. 

Finally finding a song she loved, Hermione said, “Muggle music is so much better than Wizarding music.”

They drove on with Sabrina yelling “Hey, Ho, Let’s Go.” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

After filling up a hand held shopping basket with washable art supplies and a few small toys for their sleepover guests, Hermione asked, “Sabrina, how on earth did we spend £75 on markers and coloring books?” 

Sabrina replied sweetly, “cause the paints are pensive. And we had to get necklaces and hair clips or we not match.” 

“We won’t match” Hermione gently corrected her. 

Sabrina and Hermione headed for the food market. Hermione rolled her eyes at the grocery list her mother had put together. She found the 100% real fruit juice boxes (which happened to cost twice as much), Goldfish Crackers (original flavor) and organic applesauce. 

She passed the list to the little girl, “What’s next on the list?” 

Holding up the list, Sabrina read, “Apples. Papa and Daddy like green apples but Nana says I can get yellow.”

~~~~O-O~~~~ 

Mark met the girls in the garage and helped them unload the grocery bags. 

“Papa, I got Ariel hair clips for me and Julianna and Rosie and Helena and necklaces too.” 

Raising an eyebrow at Hermione, he hissed “Sucker!” under his breath. 

After a quick lunch, Anna helped Hermione put a hyper little girl down for a nap in Hermione’s old bedroom. The decor hadn’t changed much although the room now held a small toddler size bed where her old dollhouse use to sit. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Diana arrived early and wrapped Hermione in a tight hug. “It’s bad enough when you were only around for the holidays, you witch, you had to fall into a coma?” 

Wiping tears away, Hermione crouched down to meet her new cousin, “Hello Helena, I am your cousin, Hermione.” 

The little girl with curly blond hair hugged her, “You’re Sabrina’s mummy.” 

“Come in, come in. Don’t just stand in the entryway.” Anna shooed away Diana and Hermione as she picked up Helena.

In the family room, Anna and Helena started to set up the snacks and activities. “Sabrina should be waking up soon so you can play.”

Sure enough, within a few minutes, Sabrina had raced into the room. Hermione’s ears hurt at the the girls screeching. “Oh my,”

“You just wait until tonight when there are four of them.” Anna cautioned her.

Soon the house filled with guests. Rosie, with her wispy red hair and perfectly pressed dress, was jumping on the couch. Juliana and Sabrina were hiding under the coffee table whisper-yelling while Helena was no where to be found. Bill and George Weasley were trying to help Diana set up the movie while Anna was putting dinner into the oven. 

Silently, Hermione stood amongst the chaos. She had been apprehensive growing up with one foot in the muggle world and another in the wizardry world, not knowing how her two worlds would mesh. Now, she was watching wizards trying to figure out a VHS tape with her muggle family. She had a little girl of her own and she fit into both worlds without question. 

Hermione smiled at the scene and counted heads, one girl was missing. Calling out to Helena, she checked a few rooms before finding her in the bathroom. The sink was filled with white foam; as the three year old had discovered the liquid soap dispenser. After a quick lecture about using only what you need, they rejoined the party in full swing. Mark had put in the Little Mermaid soundtrack and the girls were dancing and singing. 

“I’ll save you!” Mark grabbed Hermione and ushering her out of the room. 

They joined the adults in living room where Bill was telling them about Hermione breaking through Snape’s wards. “I went to Uni for two years and then trained with the Goblins at the bank for another year before I could unravel level three wards. She did it without training. It’s intuitive to her.” 

“Oh Bill, most of the artifacts and painting in his quarters are of Italian influence. I just deduced that he was fluent in Italian. And I’ve been around his magical signature for years - don’t you remember the wards he put around of Grimmauld Place?” 

George dragged Bill to the floo before he could offer Hermione a job at Gringotts. “I’ll pick up both Rosie and Julianna in the morning; around 10:00.” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

 

With Sabrina and Hermione gone for the night, Snape decided it was finally time to visit Alexandra. He used his international port key (no expiration date) and arrived in Greece in the late afternoon. 

The tall woman with her short dark hair bouncing around her face was pleased to see him, “Come in, come in, it’s been too long.” 

Kissing his cheeks, right one then left. She sighed and kissed his mouth. “I’ve miss you, Sev.” 

Ushering him inside the small beach cottage, she invited him to sit. 

“Alexandra, please.” He remained standing. “I would like to discuss our relationship with you. Where do you...” 

She leaned forward and kissed his mouth again, stopping him from speaking. “We simply cannot have this conversation here. Why don’t you change out of your warm robes and come walk with me?”

Snape removed his teaching robes and his waist coat. He trailed behind Alexandra as she stepped out of the room onto the patio. She waited for him to roll up his shirt sleeves and then they stepped out on the sand. Sinking, his shoes filled with sand. 

Alexandra held out her arm, and he grasped it as he removed his shoes and socks. Snape returned to the patio to place his shoes by the door. 

Walking arm in arm on the beach, the couple discussed their relationship. 

“I do love you, Sev. Please know that. My whole world is here on this island. All that’s missing is you. I just can’t see myself in Scotland, without my family, and my shop.”

Snape pulled her into his arms, and kissed her hard; sucking her lower lip in between his teeth. “My whole world is Sabrina. I would quit my position as professor and move here to be with you but I have to make Sabrina happy. I cannot remove her from her family.” 

Crying, Alexandra rubbed her face against his chest; his white linen shirt was damp with her tears. “This isn’t going to work for us, is it?” 

They slowly made their way back to the cottage, spending one last night together before ending their relationship.

~~~~O-O~~~~

 

Meanwhile at the Granger home, the girls had danced, painted masterpieces (without ruining their outfits), had their hair styled (and adorned with new Ariel, Prince Eric, Sebastian or Flounder hair clips), nails painted and eaten their dinner. Anna laid out their sleeping bags and turned on the movie. 

“Do you want to go out or stay in?” Anna asked Hermione and Diana.

Deciding to stay in and catch up, they moved to the couch so they could watch the girls and talk. Anna and Mark headed out to catch a new feature at the movie theater.

Shaking her head at the large screen tv, Hermione told her cousin, “At least, my mum didn’t have to edit this movie.” 

The girls reminisced about Anna Granger’s video editing skills, ensuring the Disney movies had the sad scenes all cut out. The girls hadn’t realized what a traumatic movie Bambi was until they had seen it at a friend’s house. 

Diana said, “You have no idea how many of her ‘special’ vhs tapes I had to move on to DVD. I’m thankful this one isn’t too bad. Ursula isn’t so bad. Why don’t you choose a movie for next sleepover?”

“Do my parents always host?”

Diana grabbed a case of DVDs and gave it to Hermione. “They use to take turns with all the Weasley’s but once the kids saw a muggle movie ~ they refused to go anywhere else. It’s not always a sleepover ~ especially when they were younger. The boys usually came but they refused after the third showing of Little Mermaid.” 

“Lion King, Bambi, Pinocchio, Snow White, Cars, Monsters Inc, Finding Nemo. I do like Finding Nemo. Have they see that one yet?” Hermione asked. 

Halfway through the movie, they took the girls to use the restroom and brush their teeth. 

“They’ll be asleep in no time,” Diana assured Hermione. 

Sure enough, the toddlers were asleep within minutes. Diana turned to Hermione and grabbed both her hands. “Okay, now tell me. What’s it like living with your professor? Are you becoming a couple?”

Indignant, Hermione yanked her hands away. “We are not even friends. We are friendly, well not even friendly; we are friendly-ish.” 

“But you are living together in a castle in Scotland; you are raising Sabrina together. He’s kinda handsome now with his hair short.”

Hermione laughed, “You, my dear, have watched too many Disney movies. Now, tell me all about your new job.” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Sunday morning arrived with a flurry of clothes, fights over toys and necklaces. Hermione packed each of the girl’s belongings in their overnight bags and shrunk three out of the four (Helena would be unable to unshrink them without magic). Anna helped them brush teeth and wash faces while Mark made a fry up. Hermione was unsure how her parents had done this on their own all these months. 

During breakfast, Snape’s tawny owl, Khalid, tapped on the window. Mark opened the window and the owl flew to the table and hopped to Sabrina. The squealing and shrieking of the girls did not frighten him. He held out his foot and Sabrina pulled the string loose. She read the letter out loud. 

“Dear Sabrina,

I do hope you have enjoyed your visit with grandparents and friends. It has been quiet here without you. 

I look forward to your homecoming this evening. 

Your Father;  
Professor S. Snape  
Potions Master”

 

Sabrina cheered then spoke to the owl, “Khalid, can you wait for me to write a letter to Daddy?”

The owl hooted quietly as the little girl ran off to find paper. 

With her tongue between her teeth, Sabrina penned a messy letter to her father. Hermione helped her with spelling and tied the letter to the owl’s foot. 

“Give this to Daddy, okay Khalid? You’re a good owl!” Sabrina exclaimed as she threw the poor owl out of the kitchen window. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

After a simple lunch, Mark Granger loaded the family into the car and headed to a nearby park. It was still overcast but the rain had finally stopped. The slow wind was perfect for flying kites. The group tried different methods of getting the kites in the air but only Anna was able to get her kite airborne. 

Giving up on the kites, Sabrina ran from puddle to puddle trying to make the biggest splash. Hermione joined her despite not wearing her rain boots. Soaked through, Hermione found herself having an amazing time. She thought, “Maybe this is enough for me now; maybe I don’t have to do everything right now.” 

With his arms wrapped around his wife, Mark smiled. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Did you ever think we would get here? Our girl is happy and healthy.”

~~~~O-O~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interesting in being a BETA for other HP stories I am working on, please let me know.   
> Come say Hi on Tumblr: <http://goodgodhenry.tumblr.com/>


	13. The Great Job Search

The weeks that followed had a parade of owls coming in and out of the dungeons. Hermione had read several years worth of Daily Prophets and scholarly journals. She had lists tacked up on just about every surface she find. She cross referenced each list and then made new lists. 

Snape had relinquished his study to Hermione and Sabrina (who made her own lists of random words). He was thankful for the washable markers and paints that Hermione had brought home. As far as he was concerned, Muggles had it right when it came to children’s art supplies. 

Hermione had narrowed down her career choices to several departments in the Ministry of Magic (Magical Cooperation, Mysteries, and Muggle Liaisons), a new Wizarding technology company and Hogwarts (Charms & Spells apprentice). 

The Great Job Search, as she named her plan, was formally underway. She scheduled appointments to tour each work place. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

 

Ron and Harry invited Hermione to lunch after she had toured several departments of the Ministry of Magic, including Law Enforcement to appease Ron. 

“You have to come work with me; Harry completely abandoned me.” Ron whined. 

Pushing her salad around her plate, Hermione smiled at him; “I would prefer to write the laws that you enforce Ron. Aren’t you tired of catching bad guys?”

He slapped his hand down on the table, “No way, it’s so exhilarating. I have an adventure every day!”

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed the bread rolls toward Hermione, “Eat!”

Hermione pulled out her notebook with colored tabs. “I just need to jot down a few notes before I eat.” 

Ron pulled the notebook from her hands and said, “You won’t forget, eat!” He thumbed through the tabs. “What’s wizarding technology? Is that the company that Seamus started?” 

Hermione shared her thoughts on each offer so far, “With Seamus, I could bridge the gap between the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. And to apprentice under Filius would be amazing - think of all the research I could do and spells I could create.”

“I didn’t realize that you were interested in teaching.” Harry remarked.

“I wasn’t but after Snape complained about me breaking his wards, Professor Flitwick made me an offer right away.” 

Ron snickered, “And what about becoming an Unspeakable? It’s just plain creepy.”

“It’s been hard to research that job. They won’t provide any information on what they do, how many employees there are or even how long of a tenure those employee have. The salary is amazing but I don’t think I can accept a job without any ideas of the risks.”

The Golden Trio’s lunch was interrupted by a pretty silver horse patronus. It swirled around Harry and said in Ginny’s voice, “It’s time!”


	14. The Potter’s have a Baby

Harry leaped out of his seat, knocking his chair over. “It’s time. Where do I go? Home or the hospital? Did she remember her bag? Do I need to call Molly and Arthur?” 

Hermione said, “Come on Harry, we’ll go home first and see if she’s there.” 

Ron picked up the chair and threw some galleons on the table. “I’ll let the family know and meet you at St. Mungo’s.”

Hermione side-along apparated Harry into his living room. He started heading to the stairs and then turned back towards the hallway. “Ginny, Ginny! Are you here?”

Ginny called back from the basement kitchen, “Down here, Harry.”

Laughing at the flustered father to be; Hermione headed up stairs to the master bedroom and grabbed the baby bag and Ginny’s overnight bag. Returning to the living room, she waited for them to be ready. 

Harry dragged a struggling Ginny into the room. “But I’m still hungry,” she cried and she shoved more of her peanut butter and nutella sandwich into her mouth. 

“We need to get to the hospital now!” Harry shouted.

Hermione handed him the bags and pushed him towards the fireplace. She hugged Ginny “Let me know when the baby is born and when you are ready to receive visitors.”

She looked on as they flooed away. She wondered how her birthing experience had gone. Was Snape nervous? Did everyone gather in the infirmary? Did they watch her deliver Sabrina while she was sleeping? 

Overwhelmed by feelings of sadness, Hermione found herself still sitting in the living room of Grimmauld Place an hour later. The sun filled windows dimmed as the afternoon wore on.

Pulling herself together, Hermione stood up and flooed back home. Funny, the concept of home. It was no longer her parent’s home or her old apartment but with Sabrina and Snape in the dungeons of Hogwarts. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Early the next morning, an owl brought an announcement: the Potter heir, James Arthur, had been born at eight pounds, six ounces. Mom and Baby were healthy and ready to receive a few visitors. 

“Do you think it’s acceptable for me to bring Sabrina to St Mungo’s?” Hermione asked Snape over breakfast.

He glanced up from his journal and took a sip of his tea, “I believe a short visit would be acceptable. I imagine you will want to spend more time with Potter and Miss Weasley. If you want to bring her back, I am able to care for her as I only have morning classes. If you return her before my morning classes are complete; Poppy can watch her.” 

“Really Severus, they are married and just had a baby. You can call them the Potter’s.” Hermione smiled at the grimace that passed across his face. “I’ll just stop in for a bit this first day and visit with them longer when they are settled at home.”

Severus stood up and requested they wait for a moment. He returned a minute later with a small item in his hand. “I wanted to give you this bracelet. Filius finished it last night. It’s tied to Sabrina’s magic and will alert you if you are needed.”

He handed her the delicate silver bracelet as Sabrina pulled at both of them, “I wanna see, wanna see. Mummy, let me see it.”

Hermione was taken aback by the gift and lovingly stroked the bracelet. “Oh Severus!” 

“I had requested another leather cuff like mine but Filius said this would be more appropriate for you.” 

Hermione showed the bracelet to Sabrina before requesting Snape’s assistance in clasping it around her wrist. 

Hermione wanted to hug him but one look at his stiff stance and she reconsidered. Reaching out and patting his arm, she said, “Thank you, Severus! I really appreciate this. I will drop by Filius’ office this afternoon and thank him as well. ” 

With a small smile on his face, Severus returned to his seat and resumed reading. 

After a careful review of rules for the hospital and new baby, Hermione and Sabrina were off to meet baby James. After checking in with reception, they headed up the magical lift to the fourth floor, Spell Damage and Maternity Ward. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Harry greeted them as the lift doors opened; Sabrina jumping into his arms. 

“Oh Mione, he’s so small.” Harry exclaimed, as he ushered her into the room. 

Laying in Ginny’s arms, James Arthur Potter, turned his head towards the sound of their arrival.

“He’s so alert and has a full head of dark red hair.” Harry boasted. 

The morning passed with Weasley clan passing the newborn around with Sabrina and Hermione (being honorary Weasley’s) getting their fair share. 

“How are you feeling, Ginny?” Hermione asked when the room had emptied except for Baby James. 

“Sore, tired, excited, thrilled, exhausted.” Ginny smiled.

A healer came in to check both mother and child. Hermione was about to excuse herself when she was stopped by him. 

“Don’t you recognize me, Hermione?” he asked her.

“Oliver?”

Oliver Wood pulled her into a tight hug, “I am so pleased to see you up and about.” 

“You are a healer?” 

Ginny jumped in, “Oh Yes, and he’s the best! He’s been voted as Top Healer by Witch Weekly.” 

“You can’t play Quidditch all your life, you know.” He smiled down at Ginny and the baby. “Let’s start with this future seeker.”

Hermione watched as Oliver checked over James and Ginny with great care and pronounced them perfect. He was still slim with short cropped brown hair. He had gotten taller and his shoulder were broader than she remembered. 

“Ginny, you can head home tomorrow morning. And Hermione, it was truly lovely to see you. I hope we can catch up soon.” Oliver hugged Hermione again, her cheeks brushed against the stubble along his jaw. 

Ginny put James in the bassinet next to her bed and called Hermione over. “Oh my, Mione. That was so hot.”

“Hot? Really? How old are you? Hot…” Hermione mumbled and turned so Ginny could not see the blush that had crept on to her cheeks. 

“Well, I thought he liked you; he wanted to kiss you.” Ginny smiled knowingly. 

They sat together on the bed, gossiping about the professional athlete turned healer, when Harry and Sabrina returned from the tea room. 

“Sabrina, can you say your goodbyes? Ginny and James need to take a nap.” Hermione stood and stretched her legs. 

After hugging and kissing everyone, she held Sabrina’s hand as they left. Hermione wondered if she would be able to see Oliver Wood again without waiting for another friend to have a baby. 

~~~~O-O~~~~


	15. Career vs. Apprenticing

With Snape and Sabrina off picking potion ingredients from the castle grounds and edges of the Forbidden Forest; Hermione sat in the Headmistress’ office, meeting with Minerva and Filius. They were discussing the apprenticeship in Charms and Spells. 

“I am intrigued at the thought of creating my own spells.” Hermione smiled at her former professors. 

Filius Flitwick was beaming and bouncing slightly in his seat, reminding her of Sabrina. “You will have many opportunities for that,” he said, “as well as guiding the first through third year students in basic charms. I do not have a lot of grading as most of the work is hands-on in the classroom but there will be a few essays and tests to grade each month.”

Minerva explained the hours and salary, “We can arrange next year’s schedules so your hours would be opposite of Severus so you can both have time with Sabrina.” 

“She will be in junior kindergarten next school year so the schedule would not conflict. Will there be an independent research project? How long is the apprenticeship? When can I test to become a Charms or Spells Mistress? Can I do both at the same time?” 

Hermione’s numerous questions were answered and they retired to the staff room for tea in attempt to entice her with the behind the scenes glimpse of Hogwarts. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

The long day ended with a quiet dinner. Sabrina had been tuckered out after the long romp through the grounds. With a soft smile, Hermione watched her eat slowly as she tried to recall everything she had done that day.

“My wellies made a squishy sound: squish, squish, squish! And I had mud all over me but Daddy said scroogey and I was all clean.”

Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing, “Scourgify.” 

“Ya, and then I picked stuff. I don’t member, Mummy, but it was fuzzy and tasted yucky. Daddy says its good for potions and food.” 

“That would be the mint, Sabrina,” Snape reminded her. 

Hermione wiped Sabrina’s face softly with the napkin. “Let’s go read for a bit, little one.”

After a few pages, she was asleep in her mother’s arms. Hermione was unsure of how to get out of the rocking chair without jostling the girl; she struggled to stand. Snape entered the room and swiftly took Sabrina from her arms and tucked her into bed. 

“Would you like to join me for tea?” He asked Hermione as she smoothed her wrinkled clothing. 

“That would be lovely.” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

“I could be a Charms Mistress in a year and a half and then take the Spells test after I create three unique spells.” Hermione shared with Snape.

Her former potions professor could not help himself, “With a swot like you, it is more likely that you will achieve your Spells Mistress prior to completing your Charms apprenticeship.” 

After laughing at the absurd idea, Hermione fell quiet. 

Snape waited as he watched her pull her thoughts together. Giving up on the conversation, he picked up a journal from the side table and began to read. He was startled when she spoke twenty minutes later.

“Perhaps I could become a Charms and Spells Mistress while working for Seamus. Integrating technology and magic would be focused solely on Charms and Spells.” 

Considering this, Snape added, “You would still need the formal relationship with a master.”

“Yes, but would it need to be completed at Hogwarts?”

Hermione’s notebooks raced through the air, almost hitting Snape in the head as they sailed by him and into her hands. 

“Miss Granger!” He admonished her.

Ducking her head, Hermione mumbled her apologies. She flipped through her notes and shared them with Snape. 

“Severus, I could do both! I could work for Seamus and still apprentice under Filius.” Hermione jumped off the couch and did a happy dance (tripping over her own two feet). 

Snape watched her jump and dance in place and drawled, “Now, I know from where Sabrina gets her energy and coordination.”

“Oh, stop it! I am just excited.” She said as she smacked his arm. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Over the next week, Hermione proposed her job sharing idea with Seamus Finnigan and Filius Flitwick. After reviewing the statutes on apprenticeships and Master/Mistress tests neither Filius or testing board found any issues with the proposal. As long as Hermione recorded her time spent on studying and developing charms under supervision of a Charms Master, she could accumulate the hours necessary for the apprenticeship. 

Thrilled with her options, Hermione sent official notices to Ministry of Magic, withdrawing her applications. 

Seamus owled her with a new hire packet and invited her to lunch. At a muggle restaurant, they discussed the expectations of position. “We should have our office space completed by mid-October. It’s taking longer than I expected as we have to shield half of the building from magic.” 

Techno-Wiz would sit in Muggle London, one city block from Diagon Alley. The company would not turn a profit for two years but the financiers had high expectations. The first two products in development would be a media player and a mobile device. Hermione would be the co-developer and project manager on the media player, a tv / radio hybrid device. 

“I’ve just hired Justin Finch-Fletchley to handle the electronics side on the media player; he will be your partner. Theodore Nott and Vanessa Lewis will lead the mobile phone. You don’t know Vanessa - she’s American.” 

Hermione sipped at her soda as she took down notes, “True, and honestly, I don’t know Theodore.” 

“I’ll set up some time for all of you to meet. We will be working out of my home until the offices are complete. Right now, it’s mostly paperwork and patent research anyway.” Seamus reached across the table and squeezed Hermione’s hand. “I’m so glad you accepted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come over to tumblr and play! GoodGodHenry - goodgodhenry.tumblr.com


	16. Dating a Healer

The school year was coming to a close and there were two drastically different experiences for the students. The OWL and NEWT students were glassy eyed and slow moving while the rest of the students were exuberant as they chatted and horsed around. 

Hermione was pleased to receive an owl from Oliver Wood. He was planning on attending the Career Fair at Hogwarts for several days; he asked if she was available for lunch or dinner on either of those days. She consulted with Ginny through the floo before accepting a lunch date. A wise Ginny had reminded her that if all went well with lunch, she could still ask him to dinner for days he was remaining on campus.

Fifth, sixth and seventh year students were invited to the Career Fair. Potential employers and universities turned the Great Hall into a conference center. Each morning session featured two speakers discussing specialized careers or degrees and the afternoon’s featured hands-on workshops on how to create a CV, interview skills, and choosing the proper college.

Many former graduates arrived to present their sessions; giving the Career Fair a feeling of a class reunion. Neville invited Hermione to attend his presentation on Advanced Herbology and Ron wanted her to watch his MLE demonstration on the Quidditch field. Hermione was impressed as she sat in on the sessions, “I wish they had this when I was still in school.” 

Lunch with Oliver went great. Hermione felt comfortable and the conversation flowed easily. When his scratchy day old stubble rubbed against her face as they hugged goodbye, she blushed. Steeling herself, she asked him to dinner. 

“Sorry, Hermione. I promised to have dinner with Rolanda this evening. Why don’t I take you dinner in Hogsmeade tomorrow night?” 

Hermione blushed again, “It’s a date!”

~~~~O-O~~~~

Unable to resist, Hermione kept kissing the boy in her arms. “He is just so sweet.”

Ginny smiled from across the room, “Sweet and snuggly, he is for sure. Now, tell me more! Was he clean shaven?”

Hermione adjusted the sleeping baby and tucked his hands back under the blanket, “I haven’t seen him without scruff yet. It makes him look a little bad ass. I have to stop blushing around him.”

“I still blush around him and I’m married with a kid. I’ll bet he likes you blushing.” 

Shaking her head, Hermione replied, “It’s so juvenile. Where do you think he will take me? Should I dress up a bit or keep things casual? Should I wear my simple green dress robes or the curvy cut black ones?”

“I seriously doubt he will take you to a pub. There is that new restaurant that Hannah Abbott opened.” Ginny took James from Hermione. “Let me put him down in the nursery and I’ll be right back. 

Returning to the room, Ginny helped Hermione decide on her dress robes (simple green robes in case it’s a pub after all) and hair style (down but loose curls). 

“Severus traded rounds with Professor Grady, so he will give Sabrina dinner and put her to bed. I will have plenty of time to get ready.”

“I’ll bet Oliver will give you a ‘real’ good night kiss. Mmmm” Ginny made kissy noises at Hermione. 

“Maybe I will kiss him!” 

Harry popped his head through the doorway, “See I told you, get a job and boyfriend, SIMPLE.” 

He ducked out of the way as throw pillows were launched across the room at him. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

The next evening, Oliver met Hermione in the Entrance Hall. He was dressed in a muggle sports coat, a blue button up shirt (untucked) with tailored black jeans. His face broke into a broad smile as she approached. 

Leaning in, he breathed “Hello,” as he kissed her cheek. Hermione tried not to blush, this was getting ridiculous.

“Shall we walk down to Hogsmeade or would you prefer to apparate?”

Hermione smiled, “Let’s walk. We can catch up along the way.”

It was twilight as Oliver and Hermione walked along the path, the sun set as they reached the magical village. He guided her to a small shop, tucked away on side street amongst the residential homes. 

The restaurant had a small dining room with only half of the tables filled with couples. They were seated by their server at a table in the corner. Placing their drink and food orders, they talked about Oliver’s transition from Quidditch player to Healer. 

“There is quite a bit of down time in Quidditch. The season lasts six months and you can only train so many hours in a day. I spoke with the University and they extended the two year program and allowed for independent study. I was able to complete my training in a little over three years.” 

Hermione asked him a few questions about his custom course work and the Ministry accepting his non-traditional method of achieving his degree. “I want to be sure the time I invest in charms and spells will apply as apprenticeship hours or if the Ministry will change its mind.”

Too full for dessert, the couple headed out to stroll along the main street. While most of the shops were closed for the evening, a few pubs were open and there was a little foot traffic. Nodding and smiling to those they knew, Hermione was pleased. They looked like a real couple. 

“Shall we head back? It’s getting a bit nippy.” Oliver asked her.

“Yes, please.” 

Wrapping his arms around her, Oliver side-along apparated them to the Hogwarts grounds. He didn’t hesitate once they arrived; kissing her soundly on the lips.

Hermione reached up her arms and brought his head back down for another kiss. 

He chuckled as an embarrassed Hermione turned and scurried towards the Entrance Hall. 

“I’ll owl you.” Oliver called out to her before apparating away.


	17. Welcome to Motherhood

Standing in the doorway of Sabrina’s room, Hermione watched as Severus braided Sabrina’s hair. Funny how he went from Snape to Severus in her mind over the last few weeks. 

“Will you be here for dinner this evening? I’d like to go over the schedule with you.” Hermione asked him.

“Hold still, please,” He pleaded with Sabrina as she tried to walk over to her mother while her hair was still in his hands. “I am expected in the Great Hall for dinner however I do not have rounds this evening.”

“Great, we can review the schedule after dinner.” Hermione picked up Sabrina and hugged her tight. 

“I don’t want to go to Nana Molly’s. I wanna stay with Mummy!” 

Hermione headed to the dining room with Severus following behind her. She reassured Sabrina that she would pick her up right after nap and they would spend the afternoon together.

Hermione settled cranky Sabrina at the table for breakfast. She glanced up at Severus with a confused look. 

“It’s separation anxiety.” Severus spoke in a soft voice as not to be overheard. 

Severus left immediately after breakfast for his first potions class of the day. Hermione started gathering Sabrina’s sweater and Hippo as Sabrina wrapped herself around her leg. 

When demanding and whining didn’t work on her mother, Sabrina started to cry. Hermione tried everything she knew from being stern to making outlandish promises to crying herself. 

With both of them in tears, Hermione marched into the floo. Molly reached in pulled Hermione and Sabrina out of the fireplace and into her arms. “There, there.” 

Molly gently removed Sabrina’s arms from Hermione’s neck. “Julianna and Robbie are here. They would like to play in the garden with you. Would you like to go see them or wait here for Rosie to arrive?” 

Ignoring the sobs, Molly kept talking to Sabrina. “Today, we are going to go on an adventure. Your Uncle Ron thinks he found a fairy ring near the pond. We will be looking for fairies and toadstools.”

Sabrina wiped her eyes, “a real Fairy ring?” 

The floo behind them lit up with Fleur and Rose Weasley. Rosie came running out. “Sabrina! We get to look for fairies today!” 

The little girls hugged and jabbered excitedly. 

Fleur was surprised to see Hermione’s tear streaked face. Molly gave her a look and ushered the girls from the room.

“Come sit with me,” Fleur guided Hermione to the couch and sat with her. 

“She is breaking my heart. How am I supposed to leave her every day?” Hermione asked, “I do want to spend the day with her but I need to work. I have to work; it’s like the air to me. But how can I do this to her? She needs me.”

“Sabrina does need you. She needs her mother but that does not mean you must spend every moment of the day with her. She needs to spend time with other children, she needs nursery school and she needs a happy mother. You would not be happy if you didn’t work, research and study.” said Fleur with her accent weaving through her words.

Molly returned and sat on the other side. Grasping Hermione’s hands, she gave a little squeeze. “This is normal behavior. Sabrina is going through separation anxiety. She just got you back and doesn't want to be away from you.” 

“Yes, this will only last a short time.” Fleur smiled, “For the both of you.”

“Let’s start with short time periods and a few days a week.” Molly continued, “I’ll bet this will pass in just a few days.”

Wiping her face, Hermione tried to smile at Fleur and Molly. “This is just so hard. I feel like if I make a mistake, I will ruin my relationship with her or scar her for the rest of her life.”

Fleur threw her head back and laughed, “Oh Hermione, it’s official. You have become a mother.”

Entering the small schoolroom (off the kitchen), Hermione found the children sitting at a short table playing with small figurines. They were arguing over who would find the Fairy ring first. 

Hermione knelt down next the Sabrina, “I have to go to work now but I will return for you after lunch. I am proud of you.” 

Sabrina hugged her tightly, “Can’t you stay with me and find fairy rings?”

“I can’t today. You need to stay here and learn everything about fairy rings. And when I pick you up, will you please tell me everything you learned? You will be the expert in Fairy rings.”

“YES!” She exclaimed. Smiling, Sabrina let her go and turned to her friends, “Bye Mummy!”

~~~~O-O~~~~

Hermione returned home to freshen up and change into her business dress robes. She gathered her research materials and flooed over to Seamus’ home office. 

The magically enlarged office had a long work table that stretched along the length of the room.The two other walls held cluttered shelves filled with electronic components. There was nothing along the glass wall that looked over pretty garden. 

Seated at round conference table in the middle of the room were Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch Fletchley and a pleasant looking woman. Hermione surmised that it was Vanessa Lewis. 

Hearing the floo behind her, Hermione stepped to the side as Theodore Nott arrived. Everyone stood for handshakes and introductions: Nice to meet you; Please call me Theo; All the way from America….

Starting the meeting, Seamus reviewed the business plan, expectations and budgets. They spent the morning drafting requirements, goals, and schedules. The group agreed to half day meetings for three days a week until the office building was completed. 

Justin and Vanessa were both meticulous with details as they explained electronics for Hermione and Theo. She felt a rush as they began outlining the media player and the mobile phone. 

“I will see you tomorrow.” Hermione called as she headed to the floo with her arms full of books. 

Her head was bursting with incomplete thoughts and half baked ideas. She wanted to sit and jot down notes before she lost her train of thought. A quick glance at the clock, she had just enough time to write a list before she had to pick up Sabrina. “It’s going to be hard to balance all these responsibilities.” She muttered under her breath.

~~~~O-O~~~~

The afternoon and early evening flew by. Hermione had collected a happy little girl from the Burrow, tackled nap time, revised her notes and played long and complicated game of fairies vs. gnomes. Thankful for house elves, Hermione ordered a simple meal to share at their indoor picnic. 

Severus arrived after dinner to find his living room filled twinkling lights and two girls dancing around toadstools. Stunned, he stood there silently until she noticed him. 

“Sir, we were…” Hermione stammered.

Sabrina ran to him and jumped up and down until he picked her up. “We’re fairies, Daddy!”

“I can see that!” Severus smirked at Hermione; her face getting redder by the second. 

After cleaning up and transfiguring the toadstools back into couch cushions, Hermione led Sabrina to the bathroom for a bath. 

Hermione wrestled her into pajamas and having her hair combed before leaning back against the bathroom wall. 

Severus had changed out of his teaching robes and joined them in Sabrina’s bedroom.

“How about we give Mummy a break and I read to you tonight?” 

“No, I want Mummy to do it!” Sabrina lashed out her father. 

Severus flinched at his daughters harsh tone; a flash of sadness came across his face. He blinked and his expression was neutral again.

“Sabrina, that was very rude. You need to apologize to Daddy.” Hermione scolded. 

Sabrina looked up at the adults and burst into tears. “I sorry, Daddy,” She cried and hugged his long legs. 

Sighing, Severus picked her up and held her tightly. “There are better methods of expressing yourself, Little One.”

He passed the girl to Hermione and headed out of the room. 

“I’ll be right out,” Hermione called after him. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Hermione stopped in her room to grab her planner before joining Severus in the living room. He was slumped in the arm chair, nursing a fire whiskey. 

“You look how I feel,” She muttered as she poured herself a glass, adding a splash of water.

Not bothering to respond, Severus took a long pull of his drink and closed his eyes. 

“Molly says that if we increase the amount of time Sabrina is away from me slowly, she will get over the separation anxiety. I picked her up after lunch today. I’ll do that for the rest of the week and then pick her up after her nap next week.” 

After another sip, Severus sat up straight, “Good. Shall we review the schedule?”

Opening her planner, she pointed out the days she needed to go into the “office.” They marked Hermione’s work and apprenticeship schedule. Severus’ summer schedule was simpler; he just needed some time to plan for the upcoming school year and lab time for his potions. With his flexible summer, he would spend much of summer with Sabrina. 

“What about travel? Do you normally take a summer holiday? Also, you haven’t been out socially; I hope you take advantage of me being here. You can go out anytime you like...” Hermione started to stammer, “Not that you need my permission; I just mean that I will be happy to stay with Sabrina if you would like to visit your girlfriend.” 

Smiling softly at Hermione’s red face, he said “I appreciate your offer. Perhaps I will take advantage of our arrangement.I don’t usually get an opportunity for social visits during the school year.” 

Closing her planner, Hermione pulled her legs up into the chair. “Will you tell me about your girlfriend? Do you visit with her often? Does she know Sabrina? Will you want to go on holiday with her?” 

“My relationship has recently ended. Sabrina never met her.” Severus answered neutrally, 

She glanced at his face to be sure he wasn’t upset, “I am sorry. I hadn’t realized. How are you doing?”

Quirking an eyebrow, he said, “Miss Granger, are you trying to discuss my breakup? Is this girl talk?” 

“Well, would you want to discuss it? Are you okay?” She asked determined not to blush.

“Do I appear unwell?” 

Holding his gaze steady, Hermione saw his eyes sparkling, his mouth tight as if he was holding back a smile. She didn’t look away until he spoke again.

“Alexandra and I enjoyed our time together. At this point, we are not pursuing a romantic relationship.” 

She smirked at him, mouthing the word “romantic.”

His mouth relaxed into a half smile, “Would you prefer ‘shagging like bunnies?” 

A startled laugh erupted from her. She laughed louder and louder as she clutched her arms around herself. “Severus Snape - shagging like bunnies.” 

He joined in the laughter for a moment, before excusing himself, “Good evening, Hermione.”


	18. Dancing

“It’s like he is a completely different person. He looks different and I got use to that. But now he jokes with me. He even shared personal information with me.” Hermione told Harry and Ginny. 

They sat on the floor of the living room of Grimmauld Place. In the middle of the adults, Baby James lay on the baby blanket as Sabrina patted his back gently. 

“I think he’s exorcised all of his demons. With his body healed, it must not have been too hard to get his head right. He didn’t seem as haunted even before Sabrina was born.” Harry reached over and covered Sabrina’s ears with his large hands, “But Snape’s still a bloody git!” 

Sabrina pulled away from Harry, and gave him a steely look reminiscent of her father.

He caught Hermione’s eye and said “See, it’s rubbing off on her already.”

James gurgled and made contented baby noises. Sabrina tried to roll him over and show him the loud rattle. 

“Jamie has a few more minutes of Tummy Time, sweetie.” Ginny informed her.

Hermione had never heard of Tummy Time before; Harry and Ginny filled her in on the importance of infant development. 

“Did Sabrina do this?” She asked. 

“Yes, Snape thought it was ridiculous but your mother pulled out the baby books and he relented.” 

“Perhaps I should have read the baby books in full; I skipped ahead to toddlers to learn about Sabrina.” Hermione told them. 

The conversation turned to Hermione’s job “busy but so AWESOME,” and love life “going okay, we have owled a few times. We are going dancing with Ron tonight.”

Ginny laughed, “Ron is getting worse than Dad. Muggle dance clubs and music. Now he even wants a Vespa.” 

 

Hermione pulled Sabrina into her lap and snuggled her before letting her return to James. “Ron has a bunch of people joining us so it will be less pressure for Oliver and I.” 

“It’s a good group. You already know Dean and Seamus. Usually Pavarti comes along.” Harry filled her in.

Ginny helped Sabrina roll James over. They entertained the baby until a foul smell caused Sabrina to plug her nose. 

“Uncle Harry, Jamie is stinky!”

Hermione stood up, “And that is our cue to leave.” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

The dance club was packed at nine pm; it was usually not busy this early in the night. Hermione could barely navigate her way through the crowd to meet Ron. Shouting over the loud music, she greeted Ron and Seamus, and congratulated Dean and Pavarti on their marriage. The Gryffindor boys dragged both Pavarti and Hermione out to the dance floor several times before Oliver arrived. 

Hermione didn’t attempt to talk to Oliver over the music; instead she smiled at him before kissing his cheek. At the table, Ron handed them beers before heading back out to the dance floor. Hermione fiddled with the label on her beer bottle and snuck glances at Oliver. He looked good in his tight white tshirt; the black lights making him glow. 

“Dance?” He mouthed at her. Not waiting for a reply, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. 

There was a benefit to the loud music; without having to talking, she didn’t need to keep thinking of conversation topics, her answers and his answers. She could just dance. 

They danced, drank and yelled Hellos as more friends arrived. Hermione felt the exhilaration and confidence from the bottle and dancing.

The crowd pushed in tighter as a popular song played. Pushed up against his chest, she could feel the warmth of his body through his shirt. She tilted her head up to look at his face; he leaned down and kissed her mouth softly once before deepening the kiss until they were both breathless.

This was going to be a good night.


	19. Summer Holidays

With school out for the summer, the Snapes went into full relaxation mode. Sabrina and Severus, not having to adhere to a schedule, lounged. They hung around house in pajamas and dressing gowns. Sabrina’s unbraided hair was wild and Severus had stopped shaving. 

Hermione’s summer schedule was anything but relaxing. She was putting in more hours at the tech firm and reviewing theory with Filius. She hadn’t gone out with her friends in weeks, spending her limited free time with Sabrina. 

One evening in the middle of June, Hermione found herself with nothing to do. Sabrina was spending the night at the Burrow with the Weasley cousins. She had completed her work for the current phase of the media player project; she couldn’t move forward without the technical specifications from Justin. 

Her charms theory essay on warming charms had been completed (she had asked one too many questions about the warming charms and Filius thought she should be able to answer them herself). Her newly created spell had been tested to her satisfaction. She knew that her Charms Master would be impressed with her self renewing warming charm. Filius went into the dungeons quarterly and reset the warming charms on the rugs, wall coverings and furniture in Snape’s home as he had originally done when Sabrina was born. Hermione’s charm had a monitoring spell that renewed the warming charm once it weakened to less than 70%. 

Hermione tried to get him to review her spell but he had not been available to meet this evening.

“Going to smarten up a bit and then off to Madam Rosmerta’s for drinks with my wife. It’s Saturday night, you should be out on the town.” He said as he ushered her out of his office.

Hermione wished she had made plans with Oliver. They had only been out a handful of times since they had started dating. They went out, had fun, sometimes had extra “fun” fun but there wasn’t a standing date night or expectations of starting a serious relationship. 

Grumbling to herself, she returned to home. 

Moodily, she put on the kettle and slumped into a chair. Severus padded into the kitchen with an empty tea cup. He was wearing his dragon hide boots and pajamas with his black robes open and trailing behind him like a cape. His dark scraggly beard covering most of his face.

“That’s quite a getup you have on there, Severus.” Hermione told him cheekily, “Are you a super hero? Batman? Perhaps, Pajama Man...”

He joined her at the table, “Once I button up the robes, no one will be the wiser.” 

“You are planning on going out in public?”

The tea kettle whistled; Severus headed to the stove. He busied himself with the tea and refilling his cup and handing one to Hermione. “Only to my private lab. The castle is deserted and as I mentioned mere moments ago; once the robes are buttoned...”

Hermione felt a bit more settled; no longer alone with idle hands. “What are you working on?” 

“I am attempting to create a non addictive Sleeping Draught.” Snape finished his tea in two long sips and began buttoning up his robes. 

“May I observe?” Hermione asked her former professor. 

He seemed surprised at her request; his eyebrows arching. “I suppose. Do you not have plans for this evening?”

She followed him out of the living quarters and down to his office. He opened the potions closet and headed in. 

“Coming?” He called over his shoulder.

Hermione was puzzled. She stepped forward watched as his dismantled wards along the back of the small closet. A doorway opened into another room.

She was mesmerized by the private potions lab before her. The lab was small but well organized. The fire was lit in the stone hearth and the reflections of the flames danced over the dungeon walls. Most of the space was used up by long counters covered in different types of cauldrons. 

On one counter, several cauldrons were in use with a stasis spell over them. This is where Severus had stopped. He motioned to the small gold cauldron over low flames. 

“This is my 17th attempt at this. The valerian root seems to be the ingredient that causes the person to become addicted.”

Hermione leaned over and looked at the simmering liquid. “Do you have your notes?”

Severus handed her his leather bound journal. She opened it to the marked pages and started to read. 

Setting up in front of the counter, he gathered his utensils and ingredients. Watching Hermione read for a minute, he conjured up a small arm chair and pushed her into it.

Free falling for a moment before landing on a cushy seat brought Hermione back to the present. She muttered “git” and kept on reading. 

“I didn’t realize you were interested in potions.” He commented.

She glanced up and saw his back turned to her as he prepared ingredients. “I’m not, well, not interested in pursuing the art of potion making. But I am interested in your process and methodology.”

He made a low sound and continued to chop. 

“You are documenting your process and your outcomes by hand and cross referencing them. How do you review multiple findings using this journal?”

Severus was stirring the potion and didn’t answer for a moment, “Duplication charms and lots of parchment.”

She settled back into the chair read through his notes as he handled the delicate liquid. They remain quiet for some time. The silence was comfortable with each immersed in their individual tasks. 

“Severus, may I copy your notes on this draught? I have an idea.” 

He gave a noncommittal nod of his head before turning the heat down. Turning, he conjured another chair and sat beside her. “What do you have in mind?”

“I’m thinking about analyzing the data in a comprehensive manner using a computer program. You wouldn’t be able to use the computer here but we can always go to my parents’ house.”

Severus snorted, “A computer program is going to analyze which ingredient works well?” 

A cross look came over her face, one he had seen many times before. It was the look she got when she lectured Harry and Ron. 

“A computer program would compile the data you put in it. It just streamlines the analysis and with a few clicks you can see trends.” 

Hermione lectured Severus on the benefits of using technology; undeterred by the fact that she was previously his student . They traded barbs and argued over the use of technology in the wizarding world for hours. When Hermione tried to hide her third yawn; Severus stood and began cleaning up the lab. 

“Thank you for allowing me to see your private lab, Severus. It’s amazing.” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

 

The summer continued with Hermione working non stop during the week and visiting with her family and friends on the weekends. She was barely dating Oliver however and that bothered her. When they went out, they had a great time but those were few and far between. On the advice of Diana, she even asked him out several of those times. Unsure of their standing, Hermione opted to let the relationship falter. 

Sabrina thrived with the relaxing days with her father and frequent visits with her friends. She grew taller and her chubby cheeks seemed to diminish a bit. Her wizarding clothing altered with simple incantation, one that Hermione learned from Sabrina herself. “It’s what Daddy always says…” Her muggle clothing was donated to a women’s shelter near the Granger’s home. 

This led to a shopping trip with Hermione, Diana and Ginny to replace a few items (mostly princess themed clothes). Ginny had loved the muggle styles for babies and tried to buy James a whole wardrobe. Diana intervened often, reminding them that muggle clothes are not adjustable. 

The trip ended with three cranky kids; Sabrina and Helena fighting over who got to sit next to James (who was fussy about being strapped into a torture device also known as infant car seat). The moms’ decided to return to the Granger’s where they could put the “adults” in charge and then proceeded to drink themselves silly. 

 

~~~~O-O~~~~

That afternoon, Severus was enjoying a cup of tea while contemplating his current situation. From scared boy to defiant teen; Death Eater to spy. He had become a potion’s master as he desired. He had been forced into teaching but now he had come to enjoy it especially now that he was focusing on upper level students. Perhaps it was not serving two masters that allowed him the freedom to become himself. In the past five, no six years, his friendships had been allowed to grow. He had true friends for the first time since Lilly. His relationship with Minerva no longer had to be restrained by deception. He dated, had relationships and breakups like adults do. 

He had become a father; A Father! Not like his own but a father who loved unconditionally and did right by his child. And now, his child, his little precocious girl had a mother. 

He hadn’t anticipated having Hermione living with him to be a positive experience. She had finally gotten over her stumbling shyness around him. She treated him as she treated all of her friends. Friends, he had not expected that either. He found himself looking forward to their quiet evenings; drinking tea and chatting. He hoped for another long drawn out argument with her like the one they had about incorporating asinine computers in his potions. 

The summer holidays were going well. Sabrina was flourishing and he had more free time than ever with Hermione sharing the parent duties. He had time to experiment more often. He had time to visit with friends. He had even made it to a potions workshop held in Budapest last month.

He missed the intimacy of his relationship with Alexandra, perhaps more than he missed her. Perhaps he would date again. But for now, he was content with his life, maybe even happy. 

His musings were interrupted by Hermione and Sabrina returning through the floo in the early evening. Hermione was struggling with the heavy sleeping child. Severus reached her side and swiftly pulled Sabrina into his arms. 

He put Sabrina to bed and returned to find Hermione still a little off kilter in the living room. She was pulling miniature bags out of her purse and muttering to herself.

“Hermione?” he asked; his voice softening, “Are you well?” 

Her face was flush as she turned to look at him, “I’m fine, why?”

“You seem a bit unsteady on your feet.” 

Hermione chuckled, “Ah, that would be hours of shopping with small children followed by several bottles of red.”

She reached for her wand and enlarged the shopping bags. They filled the coffee table and tumbled on to the floor. 

Severus was shocked at the volume of clothing that was bursting out of each bag. “Yes, that would necessitate the need to consume large amounts of alcohol.”

Leaning down, Hermione picked up a sparkly purple sweater off the floor and then sat down heavily on the couch. “I’m tired and drunk.” 

“Why did you buy winter clothes?” He asked, settling down across from her. 

“Stocking up while the prices are low.” Hermione filled him in on the antics of the girls and the look of horror on Ginny’s face when she had to use an infant car seat. 

The conversation reached a lull and Hermione felt emboldened by the alcohol. She leaned forward and stared at the man in front of her. 

“Severus, I’ve been wanting to ask. I don’t want to overstep our friendship but I would like to know you more. How did you get here? You are still Severus Snape but you are so different, lighter, more approachable. Not just here in private, but around the school, around the students. Did Sabrina soften you up? I’d like to think you changed after the war rather than because of Sabrina.” Hermione’s voice trailed off as Severus was laughing openly at her. His deep voice rumbled with laughter.

“Are you asking me or talking to yourself out loud?” He asked her. 

She blushed and apologized, “Sorry,”

Severus remained in his seat, with his shoulders relaxed. He took a breath before he began speaking. “I didn’t expect to survive the war. I was resigned to die.” 

He didn’t grimace or frown but his eyes glazed over as he stated darkly, “A painful death would have been an appropriate recompense for all that I had done and all that I wasn’t able to prevent.”

Hermione watched him as he disappeared before her eyes. He was physically still sitting in the chair, leaning back but his mind was elsewhere. She waited for him to snap out of it but after a few minutes, she decided to leave him to his memories. He hadn’t dismissed her questions, giving her hope that perhaps he would explain someday. 

~~~~O-O~~~~


	20. Flashback

~~~~O-O~~~~

 

Appropriate recompense, Severus thought. That seemed to be a theme to his life. A life filled with regrets and guilt. He recalled the moment he awoke in the infirmary after believing Nagini and his dark master had finally ended his miserable life. 

> _Severus slowly became aware of his body. He felt numb as if his consciousness was not attached in the physical realm. Numbness and confusion. “Is there really an after life?” He thought._
> 
> __Numb but aware of the blackness that surrounded him. Blackness with lightness slowly edging in then the darkness descended again he was gone._ _
> 
> __Darkness blended into grayness. He became aware of his breathing, a feeling of air moving over his skin. Noises, soft quiet rustling noises. He was not just mindlessly floating but a body and a mind. The dark grayness were his eyelids closed tightly._ _
> 
> _Straining, he opened his eyes a sliver and found himself in the infirmary of Hogwarts. Closing his eyes, he resigned himself to be in hell. His afterlife was to be imprisoned in the hospital wing of his school._
> 
> _Over the course of several weeks, Severus regained consciousness for a few minutes before sucubming to sleep. He was aware of the bustling around him, never realizing he wasn’t in hell. He was not dead._
> 
> _24 days after being bitten by Nagini, Severus awoke. He was surprised by Madam Pomona Sprout tending to him. He sputtered but he was not quite coherent._
> 
> _“Tut, tut, now, dear. You are fine. Your wounds have been closed and you should make a full recovery dear.”_
> 
> _She patted his shoulder and explained his injuries and treatments. They had used multiple methods to cleanse his system of the poisons. His preventative antidote and bezoar had limited his exposure. The massive blood loss had been a blessing as they had transfused clean blood into him after the attack._
> 
> _“You are a right hero, you are,” Pomona was holding his hand as she spoke._
> 
> _He felt too weak to pull his hand away, instead using his strength to mutter, “Hero?”_
> 
> _She gave his hand a squeeze, “Yes, HERO! Dumbledore sent a notice to the ministry, Wizengamot, the media, and all of professors here exonerating you upon the death of Tom Riddle.”_
> 
> _He snorted but didn’t pull his hand away._
> 
> _“Okay, so Filius still isn’t impressed. Minerva, Poppy, Horace, Hagrid, and I are pleased that it’s finally come out. We really couldn’t believe you capable of murder. Septima couldn’t care less other than it set her charts off and she had to start over after the battle. Rolanda is still in recovery from a bad fall during the battle so she doesn’t know yet. Who knows what that new Astronomy teacher thinks; he’s a night owl.“_
> 
> _Standing over him, Pomona raised him into a sitting position. She helped him sip water and smoothed his blankets._
> 
> _“I’m off now; Minerva has the next shift sitting with you.” His former Herbology teacher and current colleague kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room._
> 
> _Minerva sat with Severus, tears glistening but never falling. She resoundly refused to tell him any news other than Riddle was dead and he was free and clear. He slept and awoke to more shift changes, colleagues and Molly Weasley - all ignoring his pleas for news._
> 
> _As another day without information; it irritated him enough to lash out at Pomona. “I will not be held against my will and treated like an invalid. I demand to be released.”_
> 
> _The plump little witch laughed and laughed until tears were rolling down her face. “Get up, you silly man, get up. There is no magic holding you here to this bed. You are simply too weak to get up. Your body is healing after twenty years of damage. Your liver is toxic and your kidneys are barely functioning.”_
> 
> _She continued to laugh as he struggled to right himself and swing his legs off the bed. Alarms sounded and Poppy burst into the room. Pomona stepped back and wiped at her face with her handkerchief like Poppy tucked him back into bed like the small child._
> 
> _Pomona hoisted herself next to him on the bed as Poppy left. “Severus, you have no one to answer to now. You are truly free. You must take this time to allow yourself to heal your body, mind and soul. You are no longer a pawn in a chess match.”_
> 
> _His facial expression darkened, eyes narrowing at the gall of this woman to hold him and speak to him in this manner._
> 
> _“I know you are upset with me right now but I would like you to listen to what I have to say. It’s important for you to hear this.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “Your life hasn’t been easy. Your childhood was unhappy; your parents didn’t do right by you and neither did we as a school. Your involvement with Death Eaters came as no surprise to any of us. You have redeemed yourself in more ways than I can count. I believe that your role in this war against evil was just as valuable, if not more than Harry Potter’s.”_
> 
> _Sputtering at her idiotic ramblings, Severus tried to wrench his hand from her firm calloused grasp. “Pomona, you are ridiculous.”_
> 
> _She released his hand and grabbed his shoulders; pulling him into a bone crushing hug. “You silly boy, you were crucial in saving the Wizarding World. You have been exonerated by the Wizengamot and the general public. You are a HERO.”_
> 
> _She let him go and tucked the blankets around him, “And now, Severus, you are done. You are done trying to make please your father, your mother’s happiness is not your responsibility. You don’t have to impress your classmates or colleagues. You don’t have be a Death Eater or a spy. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. THIS is the moment when you can start anew. You can live for you; follow your passions and live your life for you.”_
> 
> _Pomona Sprout kissed him on the forehead and walked away. Severus wasn’t sure if it was her words or that simple motherly kiss that made him feel lighter. The constriction in his chest felt looser. He didn’t feel free but he felt as if he could breathe easier._
> 
> _When he awoke the next morning with Minerva at his side; he felt as if maybe, just maybe, he had paid enough._

Severus pulled himself out of his memory and found he was alone in the sitting room. Casting a Tempus, he realized Hermione had left hours ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t do songs rec. often but this song that made me think of Severus:
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh my broken battered body,  
> In the days when I was younger,  
> Used to fix itself quick sharp  
> After every slip and stumble.  
> But these days I'm collecting scars that don't seem to fade,  
> Cuts and bruises that won't go away.
> 
>  
> 
> And I used to think that I  
> Would never live past twenty five,  
> And when you think like that, each day  
> Is a gift if you survive.  
> But I've survived too long for my side of the deal,  
> And as I reach that shore I'm not sure how to feel.
> 
>  
> 
> I keep losing days  
> That used to take a lifetime  
> In the blinking of an eye.  
> And all these small ideas  
> Are suddenly commitments,  
> As greatness slips on by.
> 
>  
> 
> I remember well the day that I got my first tattoo:  
> I was so scared before and after I was so proud when it was new.  
> But these days I've gone and got me many more,  
> And sometimes I get more when I get bored.  
> One for every year I've lost.
> 
>  
> 
> Frank Turner, Losing Days


	21. Kick It

Hermione woke up with a small child sitting on her; pressing down on her bladder. She rolled to her side, dragging the little girl down and tickling her. “Good Morning, Sabrina.” 

Giggles were definitely better than any alarm clock. Sabrina pulled on her arms until she got out of bed. Hermione and Sabrina sang their way through brushing their teeth, getting dressed and preparing breakfast. 

Severus walked into the kitchen to find his daughter standing on top of the kitchen table. Sabrina waved a pink wand over water cups and shouted “Bibbity Boppity Boo” as the clear liquid turned pink. 

Hermione bit her lip so she wouldn’t laugh at the emotions that flashed across his face (shock, irritation, resignation) before he finally broke into a smile.

Severus kissed his daughter before lifting her off the table. “Thank you for preparing breakfast, Sabrina.” He sipped the pink water and exaggerated his response, “Ahhh! Delicious!”

“I used magic, Daddy, but it’s okay because Mummy said I can use magic and Uncle Fred and Uncle George gave me this wand for little people but I am not little like Rosie.” Sabrina paused her triade to take a breath, “I am almost four so I can use more magic than Rosie and Mummy needs my help to get breakfast ready.” 

Hermione stifled a giggle. Sabrina was most definitely her flesh and blood and talkativeness.

“Hermione, I apologize for getting lost in thought yesterday evening.” 

She handed him a breakfast plate and sat down, “We can continue another time. I really didn’t want to pry.”

“Can we go swimming today, Daddy? I got a new swimsuit. It is sparkly and pink and it has a shirt that you can swim in.”

And with that interruption, the adults gave up on their attempt to have a conversation, turning their focus to Sabrina until Hermione departed for work. 

 

~~~~O-O~~~~

 

Hermione headed into a tall office building; the new Techno-Wiz offices were officially open ahead of schedule. Seamus had used as many connections as he could to have the ministry permits completed and magic shielding reinforced. 

She unpacked her files, resizing the colored folders with a swish of her wand. She smiled at the crashing sounds emanating from the office across the hall. It seemed that not everyone was having an easy time of moving into their office.

She walked into Justin’s office to find him helping someone off the floor. Covered in electrical components, cables and wires, Lee Jordan was laughing as Justin yanked him to his feet. 

Justin tried to apologize, “I didn’t realize you were here and I just flicked my wand to move everything. I am sorry, Lee.” 

Lee shook Justin’s hand and turned and enveloped Hermione into a bone crushing hug, “Hermione!” 

When he finally let Hermione out of the hug, she looked up at him. Lee Jordan was a sight to behold. He was tall with broad shoulders, his caramel skin was the exact color of his hair. His boyish face was gone; his big smile and bright eyes remained. Chiseled jaw and strong cheekbones ………. Mmmm, mmm, mmm, she thought.

Seamus entered Justin’s now crowded office. “Are you ready to talk podcasts?”

Lee ignored Seamus and pushed Hermione out the door. “Grab your purse, we are going out to lunch!” 

“But it’s 9:30 in the morning,” Hermione pointed out. 

“And we have a meeting scheduled!” Seamus reminded him but Lee was undeterred. 

He kept pushing Hermione until she was back at her desk. Lee picked up her purse and handed it to her, “Then we are going to breakfast. I’ll catch you later, Seamus.” 

Hermione found herself strolling the streets of London, holding hands with a former classmate, and completely mortified at her behavior at work. She had been swept up in a whirlwind that was Lee Jordan. 

Lee had talked non stop at her for several blocks. Her responses had consisted of “mm and um.” He continued to man handle her until she was seated across a table from him in a small cafe. It was only when server asked for their drink order, did Hermione come out of her stupor. After ordering an espresso, Hermione felt she just may be able to manage Lee. 

The conversation was scattered but nonstop. They covered her living with Snape, being a mother, working for Seamus, and their friends in common. Lee filled her in on his wizarding wireless show, National Wizarding Radio, as Potterwatch had ended a year or so after the war. He had a passion for broadcasting as well as fun. Lee had no intention of taking life seriously, wanting to squeeze every ounce of happiness out of life. 

“We went through a shitty time and now I want to enjoy myself.” He said smiling.

After agreeing to go out for dinner the next time, Lee escorted Hermione back to the office, “I have to meet with Seamus, after all.”

As he stepped out of her office door, he turned and smirked at her, “I really would like to kick it with you, Hermione.”

“Kick it? Lee, really kick it?” 

For the rest of the day, Hermione found herself with a big smile on her face. Her efforts to mold her face back to normal failed. She was suffering from perma-grin and Lee Jordan was the cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a Vandals song, “You’re Not the Boss of Me” with the chorus being: 
> 
> Do you wanna kick it, wit me?  
> I wanna kick it with you  
> Do you wanna kick it, wit me?  
> I wanna kick it with you
> 
> My husband said that under no circumstances I should use that line in my story cause it is so darn cheesy. So I changed it to “I really would like to kick it with you.” 
> 
> Cheesy? Yup!


	22. Game Night

“Severus, my parents mentioned game night. Is this something you have done before?” 

He didn’t glance up from his reading as he answered, “Yes, a few times a year.”

Hermione watched his face as he turned the pages of the research paper. “I’ve never been. I can’t imagine you playing poker despite your ability to keep emotions off your face. Are you a gambler?”

“Hmm, gambling, no.” Severus continued reading as he absentmindedly answered her. 

She gave up on trying to start a conversation with him; pulling out her own folders and marking items with Post it note flags. They worked in relative silence until he groaned; rubbing his eyes. 

He leaned back in his chair and watched her work - mesmerized by the numerous flags dotting her papers. “You were asking me about game night.”

“Yes, my parents said it’s coming up next weekend.” She tidied her work papers and stacked them neatly. “What is involved? It’s not poker?”

“A friend of your parents, a history professor, started bringing games from different periods of time from across the world. It’s become a theme and I am responsible for the game for next week. I found a version of Parcheesi from the Ottoman Empire.” 

“Wow! I should have known not to expect something more than a lively game of cards when it involves you and my dad. I am sorry to miss it. Will you show me the game?” 

Severus headed for the study while Hermione started the tea. They sat around the dining table as he taught her the simple game of strategy. The game board was a square piece of hand embroidered fabric and the dice were sea shells. Unable to remember the rules and the Turkish numbers, Hermione jotted down notes as she played. 

She couldn’t control her giggles when she knocked out his pieces, stating “Sorry!” in an obnoxious voice. After the third time, Severus asked why she was being so annoying.

“Oh, this game has a children’s Muggle version called ‘Sorry’ and the player is supposed to apologize insincerely when they eliminate another player’s piece.”

She was quite surprised a bit later when Severus said “Sorry” as he smirked and won the game. 

 

~~~~O-O~~~~

A few days later, Filius was ushering Hermione out of his office as Minerva patiently waited for her to pack up her paperwork. 

“Filius, have you considered having Hermione review the safety records with her muggle computers? Severus said the computations on his potion were quickly analyzed.”

The tiny man bobbed his head up and down, “Hermione - would you join us for the first part of the administration meeting?” 

Not waiting for an answer, he pushed her back into her chair as Minerva settled in another chair. 

Hermione found herself immersed in the Ministry and Hogwarts policies. In order to renew the insurance for the school, the ministry needed accurate calculations of accidents and/or injuries by school year. 

“This is why our potions budget is much higher than other schools” Filius announced, “The Ministry is impressed with our safety record.”

“Unlike Care of Magical Creatures budget.” Minerva murmured quietly in an aside to Hermione.

Filius continued “In fact, Beaubaxtons is only offering Potions as an elective.”

“Has the safety record continued since we have two potion instructors now?” Hermione asked them.

Blaise Zabini had taught Year 1 - 4 Potions for the past year so Snape could focus on preparing Owl and Newt students with a speciality course for advanced students. 

Minerva replied, “There haven’t been any more incidents than when only Severus taught. Blaise insisted that students be taught to throw a shield charm before they try any explosive potions. Of course that doesn’t always work.” 

Hermione offered to calculate the accidents with her computer and present the results to them by the end of the week. She stepped out of the meeting as they moved on to discuss expected enrollment numbers for the new school year. 

 

~~~~O-O~~~~

 

The weekend had arrived. The family of three flooed to the Grangers; finding Anna and Mark slow dancing in the living room to Open Arms by Journey. Mark placed Sabrina on his hip as he continued dancing with his wife. Hermione smiled at the sight before her. She glanced at Severus wondering if this show of intimacy would make him uncomfortable. 

He sidestepped dancers and headed into the dining room, calling over his shoulder, “I hope this is not the soundtrack for the evening ahead.” 

He busied himself with setting up the game. Hermione followed him, “There is a soundtrack to game night?” 

“It seems your Baby Daddy prefers alternative rock, Hermione.” 

“Dad, that is just awful! Baby Daddy! What are you? 15?”

Laughing, Mark kissed his daughter's forehead. Using the doorbell as an escape, he headed to answer the front door. 

After hugging family acquaintances and being introduced to two new friends; the group separated with the women (and Sabrina) flooing to the Weasley’s for dinner and the men staying behind for game night. 

 

~~~~O-O~~~~ 

 

The Burrow hosted large family dinners on Sunday so this gathering was much smaller. Other than Arthur and Molly, the only other Weasley in attendance was Ron. Despite the smaller crowd, the volume of the gathering was quite loud.

“Lee Jordan, you cannot be serious! Mione!”

Anna laughed, “What’s wrong with Lee? He’s only made Hermione giggle like a schoolgirl and sneak out of work!” 

Hermione, blushing, covered Sabrina’s ears as she sternly asked the family to stop teasing. “This is not up for discussion!”

Ron reached out and grabbed Sabrina away from her mother, “Come on, squirt! We are not welcome here! Let’s go play in the garden.” 

Arthur quickly cleared the table before heading to the garden. He knew the Lee Jordan discussion wasn’t over. 

Molly shared a few stories about this young man, 'who is like a son' with Anna. 

“I haven’t even gone out with him yet. There is nothing to talk about!” Hermione seethed. 

Placing a kiss on the top her Hermione’s head. Anna wrapped up the conversation, “We’ll chat after you go out on a date.” 

Hermione thought there would be more upcoming chats with everyone and their mother, literally. She giggled at her own pun. Literally.


	23. Junior Kindergarten

~~~~O-O~~~~

Another summer night had ended on a good note for Sabrina. A picnic by the lake followed by chasing Fairies through the grounds had worn her out. With the late setting sun, she had stayed up well past her bedtime. Severus carried her into the castle with Hermione walking ahead magically opening the doors. 

“So, you found my computer program to be effective in analyzing your ingredients.” 

Severus huffed at her, “I said no such thing.” 

Pulling a Snape-like smirk, Hermione replied, “Hmmm, I wonder why Filius and Minerva have requested that I review the safety records using a very Muggle computer.” 

He placed Sabrina on her bed as Hermione moved around him to dress her into a nightgown. She kissed her forehead as she finished tucking her in. Severus sidestepped her and smoothed Sabrina’s hair back before kissing her. 

They settled into their evening routine; drinking tea, reviewing paperwork, reading and scheduling their days. 

Hermione hadn’t minded asking Severus to watch Sabrina when she was going out with friends or dating Oliver. She was quite taken aback by his reaction to dating Lee Jordan.

“Are you daft? You might as well as date the Weasley twins.”

“Eww! They are like my brothers. Seriously, Severus!” She had reached out to smack him on the arm but resisted as she saw his face. He looked like he was holding back his comments. She hadn’t expected that he would be keen on her dating Lee but this was different.

In the past few months, she had not seen him refrain from sharing his thoughts whether the topic was their child, her work, the newest member of the Potter clan or Oliver Wood. Before she could analyze this any further, he asked about their schedule. 

“Yes, we are meeting the Junior Kindergarten teachers and touring the school tomorrow morning. Will you be able to join us?” She inquired. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

The Granger / Snape family began the walk to Hogsmeade with Sabrina swinging from both her parent’s hands. After a few minutes, she flitted away from them. 

Hermione watched as Severus increased his stride and kept a close eye on Sabrina as she chased bunny and picked yet another flower (her little bag was filled to the brim with rocks, crumbled leaves and smushed flowers). 

“I don’t understand the purpose of Junior Kindergarten for a child like Sabrina. She is an advanced child.” 

Hermione smiled at him, “School is more than just education. She will be in new situations, learn different social skills and make friends.”

Severus scowled, “She has social skills and friends. The Weasley brood…” His voice trailed off as Sabrina tripped over her own feet. 

“You’re all right, Sabrina!” Hermione called out as she watched Sabrina’s lip quiver. 

Severus picked her up, his wand banishing the dirt and gravel from Sabrina’s tights and hands. 

“But it’s ripped!” She cried with fat tears streaming down her face. 

Another wave of his wand and her tights were mended; Sabrina wiggled out of his arms and ran ahead. Her tears forgotten. 

“Half the Weasley kids will be going to school; Molly will only have the babies in the fall. Sabrina needs more experiences outside the family and the school will help her channel her magic in age appropriate ways.” 

“I am pleased with Isobel McDougal teaching but that Stacy Davis was a typical Gryffindor; Sabrina does not need that kind of influence.”

Hermione smacked his arm and reminded him that she was a Gryffindor. 

Severus smirked, “You should have been a Ravenclaw.”

The rest of the walk into town involved Severus lecturing Sabrina on being a respectful model student.

“Daddy, do you think I am a dunderhead?” The little girl looked up at her father with large brown eyes. 

Severus crouched down to her height and apologized to her. She forgave him with a squishy kiss on the cheek and pulled him behind her into the school.

 

~~~~O-O~~~~

 

The Hogsmeade School for Magical Children administrators introduced themselves and gave an overview of the program before releasing the families to the teachers. Looking decidedly uncomfortable, the other parents and children gave Severus a wide berth as they toured the school. They watched as a few Weasleys shook hands with Severus and their offspring circled around him; chattering to Uncle Severus. 

Sabrina was thrilled with her classroom and her two new teachers, Miss Isobel and Miss Stacy. The teachers shared the daily schedule and showed them the play areas. They guided the families to the art room, music room, gymnasium, then finishing the tour in the lunchroom. 

“And Colin, Julianna and Rosie are in my class. Colin had Miss Isobel last year. Victoria and Teddy are in Miss Becca’s class and Stephan is all alone. But I will play with him during recess so he’s not lonely. We get to have specials. Did you know that specials are music class and art class and gymnastics. Do you know what that is? It’s tumbling but I won’t get hurt.”

Severus picked up Sabrina, glancing at Hermione with mock horror on his face. “Little one, how many cupcakes did you have today?”

“The cupcakes were yummy. The cookies had raisins but they looked like chocolate chips so I didn’t eat that.” 

Hermione laughed along, “She only had one cupcake. This is all Sabrina. I think school will be good for her, don’t you?” 

The family apparated home, Severus carrying Sabrina and Hermione following along behind them by seconds. The remaining hours of the day were filled with information that Sabrina had gathered about the school. 

“Teddy says we can play in the tree house even if it rains. Victoria says we can have a lunch box or eat at school. Can I have a lunch box? I want one with a kitty on it. Miss Stacy says we can paint with our hands in special art. We can use magic in art class. Miss Stacy said so.” 

“Mummy says Daddy may have been right about not sending you to school.” Hermione muttered under her breath. 

Severus laughed, “I heard that!”


	24. Dating Lee

Lee Jordan leaned against the doorway of Hermione’s office. He watched her work and soon realized she was too focused on her work to notice him. He cleared his throat but there was no response. He resorted to knocking on the door frame, startling Hermione. 

“Oh, Lee! I didn’t see you there. Come on in.” 

Lee stepped in and smiled, “How are you, Hermione?”

She was pleased that she was able to make small talk without butterflies in her stomach or her tell tale blush. Hermione confirmed their dinner plans for the next night. 

“Great, now would you like to head to Happy Hour?” 

Hermione smiled, “First, it’s 11:00 am. Second, I am working.” 

Moving in closer, Lee whispered, “Okay, how about at 4 O’clock?” 

Tilting her head up, Hermione gazed at him, “No, I have to get home to Sabrina.” 

Lee reached out and caressed her cheek, “But I can’t wait until tomorrow night.”

Hermione stood up and placed her hands on Lee’s shoulders. Turning him around, she marched him out of her office. “Stop trying to distract me! I have work to do. Out with you!” 

Laughing, Lee called over his shoulder, “Adieu, my lady.” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

“Who is the cutest boy in the world? Jamie is! Yes, he is!” 

Harry pulled baby James out of Hermione’s hands. “I will not allow you to baby talk to my child!” 

Sabrina giggled and parroted her mother’s words back to James and Harry. “Cutest boy, Jamie is!” 

Hermione helped situate Sabrina on the couch so she could hold the baby. “Don’t wiggle when you are carrying Jamie, okay? You have to be very gentle.” 

Harry placed the boy in blue footie pajamas into Sabrina’s lap and her little arms wrapped around him.

“Look Aunt Ginny! I’m holding Jamie!” 

Ginny smiled behind the camera; snapping away, “Good Job!”

The ladies exchanged pointed looks and Harry sighed, “You dress yourself every day, why do you need help for a date?”

Ginny and Hermione headed back to Hermione’s room leaving Harry with the two children. They decided on the perfect “drool inducing” outfit and styled Hermione’s hair. 

When they returned to the living room, Severus and Harry (with Jamie napping in Harry’s arms) were arguing over an article in the Daily Prophet as Sabrina zoomed around the room bouncing Kanga from object to object. 

“Shall we head out?” Ginny asked Harry. 

Turning towards them, Severus startled as he looked at Hermione. His eyes dropping slowly from her face down to her feet before settling on her face once again. 

Harry broke the awkward silence, “You look really nice, Hermione. I’m sure you will have plenty of laughs tonight.” 

“Sabrina, can you help find all of Jamie’s stuff?” 

“Hold Kanga, Mummy.” Sabrina passed her stuffed animal to Hermione before gathering up the blankets and toys littered around the living room. 

After the Potters left, Severus tried to discuss dinner with Sabrina. 

“Do you want to help Daddy cook or do you want to order from the kitchens? No, Mummy won’t be home. No, ice cream is not dinner. Mummy will eat dinner with her friend. Oranges are not enough, would you like pasta? ”

Giggling, Hermione watched as Severus tried to rein Sabrina in. “Remind me to only go out when she has a sleepover. Sabrina, come give me kisses. I will see you in the morning.” 

She crouched down and spoke with Sabrina and teetered as she tried to stand. Severus grasped her arm and helped right her. “Thank you, Severus.” 

Hermione left as Sabrina tried to convince her father that pasta was really worms and shouldn’t be served for dinner. She didn’t notice his eyes on her as she walked away. 

 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Hermione went to lunch with Ginny the next day, “Oh, I have never smiled so much. My cheeks hurt. We didn’t stop the whole night. First, we went to a tapas place and tried so many things. Then we walked through the botanic gardens before he was hungry again. We had to get pizza. Then we went to see this wizarding band. It was awful and I couldn’t stop giggling. Every song had the word Magic in it. So he said he was entitled to a kiss each time they said it.” 

“So you kissed, mmmm mmm mmm!”

Taking a sip of her water, Hermione smiled, “Oh yes, we kissed and a little more than that.” 

When the hooting and hollering attracted attention from the other diners; they quieted down. 

“We are going out again this weekend. I have to say I am beyond thrilled that my parents are hosting another sleepover. I may have to have a sleepover of my own.” 

Ginny laughed, “I’m sure there you won’t be watching the Little Mermaid at your sleepover.” 

“He is just so, I don’t know... So fun. Anyway, I have to get back to work. I have a meeting with Vanessa.” 

The women hugged their goodbyes and Hermione returned to the office.


	25. Party Planning

"Why the Burrow?” Severus rubbed his hand back and forth over his short dark hair as he paced the living room. In his other hand, a long piece of parchment shook with his agitated movements. 

Hermione exuded serenity as she sat very still in her armchair. She spoke his name softly as if trying not to upset the crazy person in front of her.

“There are 45 people on this list! Why so many people? Why can't we just have a small dinner with cake? What are goodie bags? A theme, Merlin! It’s a birthday party, what kind of theme overrides the birthday theme? This is ridiculous!” 

“Severus, she wants a party. She has attended both muggle and wizarding parties. She wants one of her own. We have a large family.” 

“We are both ONLY children, Hermione!” He sat down heavily and sighed. 

After pouring him a generous amount of firewhiskey, Hermione returned to her seat. “Severus, it’s extended family and friends. Most of the adults won’t attend but it would be rude not to invite them. Fleur and Bill will probably stay home with the twins. The Burrow has a nice large outdoor area; there aren’t as many wards as Hogwarts so my family will not have such a difficult time traveling. Plus their Quidditch field is perfect for the lawn games.” 

Over the next few days, Severus grumbled under his breath as Hermione and Sabrina planned the most bestest pirate birthday party ever. 

“Bestest isn’t a word.” 

“But Daddy, we are going to have talking parrots and eye patches so it will be the bestest.”

Hermione shuffled Sabrina to the fireplace quickly and they spun away as Severus yelled ”Talking Parrots!”

~~~~O-O~~~~

Arriving at the Burrow, Hermione visited with with the family’s newest members, Charlotte and Elizabeth. 

“They are beautiful!” 

The Weasley’s gathered most of the family (adults and children alike) in the backyard to help transfigure a pirate ship for Sabrina’s party. Hermione remained in the family room with Fleur and Ginny each holding a baby. Sabrina kept running in with progress updates and dashing back out so she didn’t miss anything. 

“Oh, how I wish I had been there to see Sabrina as a baby, I missed so much.” Lamented Hermione. 

Ginny giggled and she traded Jamie out for Elizabeth, “Maybe you and Lee will have babies.” 

“I seriously doubt that!” 

Fleur smiled, “He is quite fun but he does not seem to be the family man type. How are things going, Hermione?” 

Angelina waddled into the room, “I had to get out of the sun. What’s this now, we are talking about Lee?”

Reflecting back on the last several dates, Hermione shared with the women, “He is fun and sexy! Definitely not serious; I don’t think he’s settling down anytime soon.” 

“I doubt he will ever settle down. He has never had a girlfriend longer than three months.” Angelina filled them.

“Are you okay with that, Mione? I don’t want you getting hurt.” Ginny asked her friend. 

The women passed the babies around again as Pam and Molly joined them. 

“Since our men are walking the plank to test the cushioning charms; we thought we would join you.”

“Don’t worry, Molly put Arthur in charge of first aid.” Pam added.

Hermione caught up them up to the discussion, before adding, “I am having fun but I think I am really looking for a serious relationship. It seems that there hasn’t been any substance to my previous relationships. I don’t know, I just feel like I need something more.” 

 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Sabrina was happy to fill in every single detail of upcoming party to her father over dinner. Hermione’s blush was firmly in place as she placed the blame on the Weasley men and Harry. 

“But, Mummy, it was your idea to walk the plank.”

Severus smirked, “A pirate ship with a plank and talking parrots. Are you going to blind the children in one eye to ensure authenticity?”

“I canceled the goodie bags! And the parrots are just stuffed animals charmed to say a few phrases. And I was just reviewing everything that pirates did, I didn’t intend to create an actual ship with a plank.” 

The family continued bantering and laughing through dinner, bathtime and bedtime. 

Despite bedtime, the argument had not been put to bed. Hermione and Severus retired to the living room still bickering. 

“Shall I order rum in sippy cups for the children? It would go well with the theme.” 

“I could use a rum right about now.” 

“Do you have the guest list?” 

Hermione summons the parchment and passed it over to Severus. He reviewed it while muttering about being an only child.

“Are you not inviting your boyfriend?”

She shook her head.

“Do we need to have ‘girl talk’?” 

Laughing, Hermione leaned back in her chair. “No, Severus, no need for ‘girl talk.’ Lee and I are just having fun. It’s not serious and I don’t want to introduce him to Sabrina.” 

Looking uncomfortable, Severus cleared his throat, “I see, well then.”

“To be honest, I need to rethink my dating life. It’s not going as I thought it would.”

He watched her face as it was reflecting far more than her words, “I don’t think relationships are ever what we expect.”

She looked down at her hands, and then back up into his glittering dark eyes. “Well, I think that is enough girl talk for one evening.” 

Severus walked past Hermione’s chair heading for the hallway before turning back around. He placed his hand on her shoulder, “You deserve the life you want without exception. The person you are with should cherish every moment with you.” 

Hermione reached her hand up and covered his, “Thank you, Severus. You are very sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Guide to the Weasley’s as more babies have been born.
> 
> Molly & Arthur - raising Teddy, Age 8  
> Charlie - Single  
> Bill & Fleur - 5 kids: Victoria age 7, Stephan age 5, Rose age 3, Newborn Twins Charlotte & Elizabeth  
> Percy - Estranged from the Family  
> Fred & Angelina - 1 kid & pregnant, Colin age 4  
> George & Pam- 2 kids, Julianna age 3, Robert age 2   
> Ron - Single  
> Ginny & Harry - 1 kid - James Arthur


	26. Chapter 26

In the midst of chaos, Severus stood still. He tried to take in the scene but there was so much activity swirling around that he could barely get his bearings. It was like a battlefield with troops, cannons, fighting, and screeching. It was messy and bloody and loud. It was Sabrina’s 4th birthday party. 

Mark was patching up Stephan’s skinned knee while Molly was re-attaching a parrot to Rosie’s shoulder. Pam and Anna were wiping frosting off of faces and hands with wet wipes as Diana and Ron led the children into song. 

What do you do with a scurvy pirate?  
Load the cannon up and fire it.  
What do you do with a scurvy pirate?  
Make them walk the plank!!!  
Arr! Arr! Arr! Arr! 

Pomona came up to Severus and stood by his side watching, “ You know, this is a party that Sabrina will never forget.”

Severus placed his arm around her shoulders, “A cannon, Pomona! They are firing a cannon.” 

“I am happy for you, Severus. It took awhile, didn’t it? Your happiness.” 

A quiet sigh was his only answer. 

The party winded down, the children heading home with their eye patches, soft swords and parrots. Ron escorted Hermione’s muggle family through the wards as Filius and Minerva restored the Burrow’s yard back to it’s original state. They did miss transfiguring the cannon back into a shoe as it had mysteriously disappeared when Fred and George helped with the clean up. The remaining Weasley’s led their brood inside for baths.

Severus looked at Sabrina and Hermione in their costumes. Their hair covered by skull bandanas, large ‘clip on’ hoop earrings dangling from their ears (he snorted to himself, Muggle Inventions), and frilly white shirts tucked into black pants. His gaze intensified as he took in the slim pants on the mother of his child. Shaking his head, he watched Hermione pick up Sabrina and give her a big smooch on the cheek. He couldn’t keep himself from smiling. 

“Yar, Matey’s! Are you ready to go home?” Severus asked his girls. His girls, he thought, my girls. 

 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Summer was coming to an end. Sabrina was attending her last day of nursery school with Nanna Molly. Severus had a meeting with the Ministry regarding new regulations for the upcoming school year. Hermione was busier than ever as the Techno-Wiz projects were approaching testing phase. 

“Severus, would you like to go to lunch after your meeting?” Hermione asked.

Surprised by the invitation, Severus nodded. 

“Let’s meet at the cafe on Carnaby Street at noon. They have a roast beef sandwich that I think you will enjoy.”

A few hours later, they were sitting in a small cafe. Severus ordered Hermione’s recommendation and was pleased with his meal.

“The committee approved two of my recommendations and they are reviewing the classification of two of the Owl test potions.” 

Hermione wiped her mouth, “That’s great. Will they share these recommendations with the international ministries?”

Their conversation continued until their lunch was cleared and Severus covered the check. 

“It was my pleasure.” He stated simply. 

He escorted Hermione back to her office building, declining her offer of a tour. 

“I’ll see you this evening, Severus.” Waving over her shoulder, she entered the revolving door and disappeared from sight. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Severus returned to Hogwarts and quickly reported the outcome of his meeting with Filius and Minerva. He settled down in his office to alter the lesson plans and write a letter to Blaise regarding the Ministry changes. After jotting down a few disjointed notes, he set his quill down. 

Restless, Severus stretched his legs and ordered tea from the elves. He paced around his office trying to gather his thoughts. Distracted by said thoughts, he sat down heavily in his utilitarian chair.

His lunch with Hermione; it seemed like a date. He knew she asked him to lunch because he was in going to be London but did she ask him as a coparent or as a friend or something more? They often had outings as a family and they enjoyed evenings together as coparents. This was a lunch with a friend, not a date. Why, why was he feeling like it was more? 

Oh no, he thought. He was projecting his feelings on to their luncheon. He had feelings for Hermione. She crossed his mind often and it wasn’t just as the mother of his child. Companionship, partnership, friendship… Yes, he accepted these feelings as they had grown in the past six months. 

But feelings of the romantic sort, NO! Attraction and desire were not part of this. This, whatever it was, this was not happening. He was not attracted to his former student. He does not and will not desire this young lady,18 years his junior. 

Bent over in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands, Severus gulped down mouthful of air. He tramped down his feelings, and spoke out loud. “Pull yourself together, Severus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you can’t teach children to “shave the belly with a rusty razor” of the drunken pirate song so they learned the more kid appropriate Backyardigans version. I don’t think this show is on tv anymore. If you haven’t seen the show - it’s super cute. And the songs stick with you long after your kids outgrow the show.


	27. How to Train Your Media Player

The final sleepover of the summer was currently taking place in the Snape / Granger quarters. It was also the pilot test of the media player. Severus had vanished most of the furniture from the living room. He converted the large couch into a row of seats along the back wall as Harry suspended a large white cloth on the opposite stone wall. 

The staff of Techno-Wiz were huddled in the study making last minute adjustments to a small electronic device. 

Charlie Weasley ended up in charge of the children as they raced from bedroom to bedroom. He kept trying to corral them into one place but they either pushed past him or crawled in between his legs to escape. Terrified of Professor Snape, Charlie pulled a jumping Colin off of Severus’ bed and locked the door. 

“Dragon keeping is an easier job than this. I only have to watch their mouths, tails and claws.” 

Teddy caught up to him, “Is it time yet, Charlie? Nana Andi took me to see this movie in a muggle theater. It has lots of dragons! Do you work with a dragon like Toothless coz he is so cool?” 

Grabbing Rosie in one arm, Charlie jostled Colin over his shoulder and tried to put them in Sabrina’s room. Both kids flung their arms out and grabbed the door frame. 

“Unca Charlie, we wanna jump.” Rosie whined. 

“Ted, go ask Hermiome when the movie is starting, will ya?” Charlie begged his adopted brother. 

Teddy ran down the hall, knocking into Harry. “Excuse me,” he yelled as he continued barreling toward the kitchen.

“I’ll grab two and you grab two?” Harry asked.

Charlie sighed, “but that leaves four monsters.”

“We are NOT monsters, Uncle Charlie. We are dragons and you are the dragon keeper.” Sabrina informed him, snottily. 

 

~~~~O-O~~~~

An hour later, nine children and Charlie were sitting or laying on the floor watching “How to Train Your Dragon.” 

Severus was pouring champagne for adults gathered in the back of the room.

Harry raised his glass, “A toast to Seamus, Vanessa, Theo, Justin, and Hermione. The Techno-Wiz team!”

The group cheered the team as they had pulled off quite a feat. The media player was working perfectly; they had perfected merging muggle and wizarding technology. 

Severus watched Hermione as she interacted with her coworkers. It was different than her relationship with the Weasley’s or him. She didn’t joke around and she kept her hands to herself. He had been subject to her smacks, pats and squeezes. She was very affectionate with her touch and he was a bit pleased that her coworkers didn’t warrant that type of relationship. 

Not waiting for the movie to end, Bill flooed away. He needed to be home to help Fleur with the twins. Pam and George were next to leave as they had an evening planned without their kids. 

Hermione paused the movie and divided the children into boys and girls. “Ladies, please head to Sabrina’s room and change into your pajamas. I would like you to put your clothing into your own bags. Tonight, not in the morning.”

“I’ll help the little ones, Aunt Mione.” Victoria volunteered.

Sabrina led the gaggle of screaming girls to her room. 

“Gentlemen, you will be brushing your teeth and wait, wait, Robbie!” Hermione ran after Robert, “I wasn’t done yet, young man.” 

He giggled as she tickled him. 

“As I was saying, please brush your teeth and use the restroom.” Hermione dismissed the older boys. She took the toddler into her own room to get him into wizarding training pants (remarkably similar to muggle Pull Ups) and pjs. 

Harry and Fred volunteered to check on the boys and Angelina headed to the girl’s room. 

Sitting together in the dining room, Vanessa and Severus were chatting quietly; leaving Theo and Justin in their movie theater seats. 

“I cannot believe we are in Professor Snape’s quarters.” Justin whispered. 

Theo laughed, “He was always someone the Slytherin’s could depend on but he was never warm and cuddly. Did you see him with the kids wrapped around his legs?”

“They must be too young to know fear!” 

On the other side of the quarters, screams and scuffles broke out as the children switched from bedroom to the bathroom. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Hermione and Robbie rejoined the children in the living room. The adults were transfiguring throw pillows and couch cushions into sleeping bags. A fight broke out between Stephan and Colin over a blue sleeping bag. Harry quickly switched another bag to blue. 

“You are spoiling them!” Angelina told him. 

Sabrina ran across the room and clambered into Severus’ lap as he continued talking to Vanessa. Hermione watched as he kissed their daughter on the top of the head before turning her loose. Vanessa smiled at the display of affection from the stoic man.

Hermione took a step back, alarmed as she felt her air leave her lungs. 

Justin stepped up and tapped her on the shoulder, “Shall we re-start the movie? The kids are settled.” 

“Yes, yes, let’s get it going.”

Resuming the movie, Hermione sat down next to Theo and Justin. Confused and overwhelmed, she missed the rest of the movie. She was startled when Seamus and Vanessa appeared in front of her. 

“This is a great success. I am so pleased with all four of you. I’ll see you on Monday.” Seamus shook his employees hands before departing with the American witch. 

Clapping each other on the shoulders and shaking hands, Justin and Theo were next to leave. 

Angelina checked the sleeping children and shushed Teddy and Colin. She shook Charlie awake and helped him off the floor. The adults chuckled at the sight of a heavily pregnant woman pulling up the stocky man up off the floor. 

Harry and Severus pulled their wands and began directing the mess to the kitchen. Hermione saw the rest of the guests to the floo. She was glad that Vanessa was out of her home; that thought made her question her feelings. Chalking it off to silliness; Hermione joined Harry and Severus in picking up snack bowls from around the room. 

“Are you sure you can handle nine children overnight?” Harry asked Severus and Hermione. 

Raising an eyebrow, Severus didn’t bother replying.

“Nine children including a metamorphmagus and a toddler in the process of being potty trained.” Harry teased them. 

Smiling, Hermione put her arm around Severus’ waist, “We can handle anything you can throw at us.” 

Shifting uncomfortably, Severus didn’t know where to put his hands or if he should half turn and embrace her. Determining that standing still would be the best course of action, he told Harry, “I don’t know, I think even Riddle would be scared of Sabrina, Rose, and Julianna when they start screaming.”

~~~~O-O~~~~

It was quiet in the living room. Severus had retired to his bedroom and all the children were asleep. Hermione had enlarged the couch a bit and was trying to fall asleep. 

She kept thinking over how well the evening had gone. The media player worked well, the children were thrilled with the movie choice, the adults got along well and yet she felt uneasy  
.   
Recalling how close Severus and Vanessa had sat, thinking about their quiet murmurs made Hermione sit up and huff. So what if they were single and close to the same age. Was Severus interested in her? He hadn’t dated anyone since that Greek lady. 

Smiling, she recalled his sincere congratulations on the media player after Harry had left. Severus had said he was “quite impressed with her ingenuity.” But then he was quite uncomfortable when she embraced him in the kitchen. 

Why did she even care? She shouldn’t care who he dates. He might be interested in the pretty witch. They could be well suited. Huffing again, Hermione got up from the couch and went to the study for a book. She would lose herself in a book and try not think why she cared so much about Severus and his love life. 

Eventually, the even breathing of the children, exhaustion of the day and monotony of the book lulled Hermione to sleep. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The children and current ages  
> Sabrina - 4  
> Helena - 4 (Diana’s)  
> Victoria - 8 (Bill & Fleur)  
> Stephan - 5 (Bill & Fleur)  
> Rosie - 3 (Bill & Fleur)  
> Colin - 5 (Fred & Angelina)  
> Julianna - 4 (George & Pam)  
> Robert - 2 (George & Pam)  
> Teddy - 8 (Arthur & Molly)


	28. Recovery

Hushed whispers led to whisper shouting which led to shouting. The shouting gave way to shushing then whispers until the cycle continued. It was like that stupid book Anna had given Sabrina, If You Give A Mouse a Cookie, Severus thought. He was surprised that some of the children slept through the noise. 

Hermione was sitting on the couch with Robbie and Colin as she took breakfast orders. Victoria and Teddy were arguing over who would call the Hogwarts kitchens with their requests and Sabrina, Stephan, and Rose were doing the “pee pee” dance. Now he knew for sure that he spent too much time with Anna Granger. 

“Sabrina, you may use my restroom. Stephan, please use the restroom in hallway.” Severus called out. 

Hermione stood, “Rosie, why don’t you come with Robbie and I?” 

Severus had Teddy give the order to the elves in the kitchen in exchange for allowing Victoria to use his wand to enlarge and lower the dining room table. The rest of the children had woken and were gathered around as Victoria and Severus changed the shape from the oval to rectangular and the wood grain into a red and white picnic blanket pattern. 

“Toadstools, Daddy! Make us toadstools.” Sabrina shouted as she bounced in place. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Two hours later, nine children were fed and dressed (in their own clean clothes despite numerous mix ups and trying to wear dirty clothes simply because it was their FAVORITE shirt).

George and Pam arrived to deliver all the Weasley kids to the Burrow. Four trips via the floo left Severus and Hermione with Helena and Sabrina. 

Too tired to restore the dining room or living room to their original states, the adults sat on the couch together as the girls rearranged the toad stools. After the third round of “Ring Around the Rosie” Severus suggested the girls put on costumes in Sabrina’s room. 

Hermione leaned her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. The sounds of giggling girls could be heard however the distance allowed for a much lower volume. Severus prodded her arm, and handed her a headache potion when she sat up.

“Never again, Hermione, never again!”

“You are right. I was over ambitious. Her party was such a success and I thought since this was a much smaller gathering.” She sighed and leaned back into the couch again. 

 

~~~~O-O~~~~

“Shhh, they are sleeping!” 

“But we have to tell them or we will get in trouble.”

“Just take their wands and we can fix it”

“Not ‘posed to do magic without Mummy or Daddy.” 

Severus and Hermione opened their eyes at the same time and they became aware of two things. One, they were sleeping together on the couch. Not sleeping on the same couch together but sleeping together on the same couch. As in, Hermione was tucked into Severus’ chest as his arm was wrapped around her tightly. And two, there were two frightened girls staring at them. 

Hermione lifted her head as he loosened his grip. She looked up at his face and he didn’t seem distressed by the situation. She pushed away from him gently and he let go completely. 

Standing up, Hermione asked the girls, “What is going on? Do you need help?”

Helena and Sabrina burst into tears and launched into a hiccupping story about a mess. 

Severus stood up from the couch, only to crouch down in front of the girls. “Helena, Sabrina was right. Children must never do magic without an adult. It is very dangerous.” 

“Let’s see this mess then, come along.” Hermione led the girls down the hallway and turned back around, “Where is it?” 

Sabrina pointed to the bathroom before fleeing to the safety of her bedroom, Helena following behind. 

Hermione opened the door to find the room completely flooded with water as colored and scented bubbles were stacked from the floor to the ceiling. The taps were still on and the bubbles were now floating out into the hallway. Skidding across the floor, she managed to turn everything off. 

Severus was waving his wand around trying to banish the bubbles as others popped around him. He was covered in pink, purple and yellow splotches and with each pop, fruit scents enveloped him. 

Hermione began to giggle as she tried to siphon water from the floor. There was too much water and she couldn’t summon enough magic as her body shook with laughter. She slipped and fell down into the ankle deep water as tears ran down her face. 

Now, Severus was unable to control his laughter, guffawing at her predicament. Within moments, they were both on the floor; wet, covered in numerous colorful splotches and smelling like a sugary fruit sweet. Laughing, they clung to each other as they tried to regain their composure. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

“But Mummy, I said sorry. I did!” 

Diana raised her eyebrows and looked to Severus for confirmation. 

“Helena gave a sincere apology as did Sabrina. They will not play in the bathroom or attempt to do magic again without adult supervision.” 

Diana hugged her daughter, “All right then, let’s have dinner. We have a big day tomorrow.” 

Severus escorted the Granger cousins to the dining room, “Does muggle school start tomorrow as well?” 

They were having a Sunday dinner with the Grangers. Anna had insisted as it was the night before the girls entered junior kindergarten and she had a gift for each of them. A glittery lunchbox with a matching water bottle and ice pack.

Hermione spent quite a bit of time explaining the ice pack to Severus. “It’s not water, it’s a special non toxic gel that you can freeze. Unlike ice, it retains flexibility and maintains its temperature.” 

Mark finally intervened when the argument over non-toxic gel got out of hand and dinner continued nicely. However, he distinctly heard his daughter muttering about chemicals and food safety as Severus and Sabrina joined her in the fireplace. He had a feeling their argument would be reinstated as soon as Sabrina went to bed.


	29. First Day of School

Sabrina flitted about their quarters with tights flying behind her like a cape. She yelled at Severus about her school bag, at Hermione about her hair and ran back into her bedroom for her missing shoes. 

“Sabrina Jean Snape! You stop running and shouting this instant!” 

Severus lifted his Daily Prophet higher, covering his smile.

“This is not funny, Severus! I cannot get her to calm down.” Hermione lamented. 

He placed his newspaper on the dining table and took a sip of his tea. His soft but firm voice called “Sabrina.” 

The four year old stopped in her tracks, dropping her shoes and tights. She turned and apologized to her father. 

He admonished the girl, “Please ask for assistance politely and do not run in the house.”

Hermione was still grumbling under her breath as they stood at the door. Sabrina was fed, washed up, and ready for school. She was in her favorite dress with her hair in a princess braid (that only Mummy can do). Her knapsack was on and her lunchbox in hand. She was ready to face her first day of school. 

“I still don’t understand why she doesn’t listen to me. I even shouted at her, Severus, I shouted and she ignored me.” 

Shrugging his shoulders, Severus whispered into Hermione’s ear, his warm breath caressing the side of her face and neck, “I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper little girls from running about and screaming.”

Laughing, Hermione shoved him out of the door and their little family headed on the long walk to Hogsmeade. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

It was September and life was officially busy. Sabrina was at her first day of school, Severus was preparing the final lesson plans with Blaise (students arriving by train that evening) and Hermione was back at Techno-Wiz for a production meeting. 

Seamus had bold plans for production and distribution of the media player. The team was more cautious, offering a small first run with a handful of distributors. They decided to do a medium run through two distributors; ensuring exclusivity. If this was a success, they would increase distribution but still limit the amount of media players. 

They were hopeful the success of the player would improve the investors confidence. The mobile phone project had stalled before testing as cell towers were never installed in wizarding areas of the U.K. Unlike America, the wizarding communities were pretty isolated outside of London. Investors could not see the value of building cell towers so their mobile devices would work. 

With Theo’s hands shaking from the numerous cups of coffee he had consumed and Justin’s head banging repeatedly on the meeting table, Seamus ended the three hour meeting. 

Hermione was gathering her materials as Vanessa approached. “Hermione, I truly enjoyed movie night in your home on Saturday. Your Severus is such a gentleman. You have such a delightful family.” 

She patted Hermione’s arm and returned to her office. 

“My Severus, my Severus,” Hermione thought. “Vanessa wasn’t interested in pursuing him; she thought that we were are couple, a real family.” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Hermione met Severus at the front step of The Hogsmeade School for Magical Children. He would be able to visit with them for about an hour before beginning his duties to Hogwarts and Slytherin House. 

“I have a feeling it’s going to be a long walk home.” He intones. 

The school doors open and older students rush out. Eventually, the younger students are escorted out with their teachers. Sabrina jumps up and down while standing in line with her class. 

When she was finally dismissed, she flew into Severus’ arms. “I wasn’t a dunderhead, Daddy. Miss Stacy said I was a model student.” 

Sabrina pushed herself out of his arms and wrapped herself around Hermione. “And I know all the letters and numbers so they let me read. Rosie had a different lunchbox. And Teddy didn’t even say Hi to me. He only talked to his friends. And Victoria patted my head like I was a puppy. And Miss Isobel singed a new song.“ 

The walk home was filled with Sabrina singing or jabbering on. 

Hermione stepped closer to Severus and whispered, “Perhaps Junior Kindergarten was a bad idea.” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

“Well, how did it go? How are the ickle firsties?” Hermione asked as she passed Severus a double serving of firewhiskey. 

Severus took a long pull of his drink before handing the glass back, “Can you top me off again?”

Hermione snorted and poured him another measure of firewhiskey. They sat down together and he filled her in on the Sorting Ceremony, homesick children and lost pets. 

“Then two of the sixth year boys, Pucey and Thomas, got into a fist fight over a Hufflepuff and the prefects couldn’t pull them apart. I had Blaise change their room assignments while I fire called their parents.”

As they talked and laughed, Hermione wished they were sitting together rather than in chairs facing each other. She longed to sit on the couch with cuddled up with him, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath. Hermione closed her eyes and banished her thoughts.

“It’s been a long day. I’m turning in.” 

“Good night, Hermione.” 

She got up and headed to the hallway, pausing for a moment, she turned to look back at him. He sat still, his hands steepled together, lost in thought. Sighing, she continued to her room. 

Severus remained awake another two hours after Hermione went to bed. He enjoyed time with her. He loved when she laughed and how she scrunched up her face when she was frustrated. He found her hilarious when she yelled and shouted. He loved watching her interactions with Sabrina. He loved how much she embraced being a mother, a mother to his child. He loved their arguments and discussions. He especially loved it when she turned to him for sympathy or advice. He loved her. 

No matter how logically he approached this, he was not able to stamp down his feelings. 

Sighing, he got up and went to bed feeling conflicted and hopeless.


	30. Girl Talk

Hermione joined the Potters and the entire Weasley clan in the waiting room at St Mungo’s. A few members of Angelina’s family were squished in with them but the other hospital guests had given up and moved to the hallways. The healers, aides and attendants had tried their best to shush the group. Finally, the newest Weasley had entered the world, Connor Fabian Weasley. 

In small groups, they were allowed to greet Fred and Angelina and kiss baby Connor, before being ushered out. 

“Come back to the house with us. We are just going to hang out with Ron.” Ginny invited her. 

“Sounds fun, I’ll be right behind you.” 

The rest of the evening was filled with toasts and laughter. Harry was trying to explain the muggle method of celebrating a new life to Ron.

“Why a cigar? You don’t inhale it like a cigarette? Is it like a pipe?”

Hermione had Jamie in her lap and her laughter set the baby into tiny giggles. “You just wait, Jamie. Your Uncle Ron will be smoking cigars by tomorrow afternoon.”

She slapped her hands over her mouth, “Oh no, Harry! Come here.”

Harry crossed the room and bend over Hermione and his son. He caressed the boy’s fine hair, as Hermione whispered to him.

“What if Ron discovers lighters? Do you remember camping in Forest of Dean? He almost started several forest fires when he discovered muggle matches.” 

Harry began guffawing as Hermione kept smacking him. Jamie, Ginny and Ron stared at them in fascination. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

“We haven’t talked since you decided not to date Lee.” 

“Is there a question in there, Ginny?” Hermione asked.

Ginny finished snapping up Jaime’s pajamas and huffed. “Fine! So Hermione, what EXACTLY happened with Lee?”

Hermione sat on the small ottoman in the nursery as Ginny settled into the rocking chair with the baby. 

“It was fun but crazy with Lee. Plans were constantly changing, he’s like a whirlwind. He didn’t understand my commitments, not just to Sabrina but to my work. I am very serious about family, friends and career. He flits through life with no responsibility. Did you know he doesn’t have a flat? He moves from friend to friend. If no one is around, he’ll get a hotel room. He went to Cairo for eight days and didn’t tell anyone. He’s not completely irresponsible with work. He records his radio show from anywhere and sends it in when he feels like it.” 

Ginny nodded, “You like schedules and routines. You like to plan.” 

“I know I haven’t dated much. Ron was the last long term relationship and you know how that turned out. I dated a little before the coma but it was just one or two dates. I enjoyed Oliver but there wasn’t much there other than lust. And Lee, he is so fun. I feel young and sexy with him but I want more.”

Ginny watched Hermione’s face as she talked. She was animated and then immediately she closed off her emotions. 

“You want to feel young and sexy but you want a commitment. You want to be important to the person in your life. You want a serious relationship that will lead to a family. Basically, you want it all.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Hermione muttered.

Ginny wisely said nothing. She continued to rock Jamie to sleep and then placed him in the crib. 

They headed downstairs and rejoined Ron and Harry. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

A few days later, Hermione joined her mother and cousin for tea. Helena and Sabrina had disappeared upstairs to play in Hermione’s old room leaving the adults to chat.

Anna guided the conversation away from the girls, school and work. Within minutes, Diana and Hermione were talking about their recent dating experiences. Smiling to herself, Anna left to check on dinner. 

“Promise you won’t say a word to anyone. Not your mother or to Ginny.” Diana begged.

“I promise. I promise.”

“I like someone. I kind of really like him. He’s a great guy but he doesn’t have kids. Who wants a ready made family?”

“I know what you mean. At this point, I think it would be easier to date a single dad.” 

“Hermione, you already have that. You can date Severus.” Diana told her cousin.

Blushing, Hermione ducked her head, “Yeah, well, he doesn’t think of me that way.”

Surprised, Diana jumped out of her chair and rushed to Hermione’s side. “Are you saying you think of him that way?” 

Hermione nodded once and then shook her head, “Nevermind.”

“I think you should rethink this. I saw how he looked at you at Sabrina’s party.” 

Standing up, she removed herself from Diana’s gaze. “I was dressed like a pirate, of course, he was looking. What about you, Diana? Does this man know you like him?” 

“I think so, and I think he likes me. We are just friends. But I wouldn’t mind just grabbing him and pulling him in for a kiss.” 

Laughing, the girls ended the conversation as they set the table for a family dinner. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

A knock on the door surprised Hermione and Diana but Anna was quick to invite Ron in for dinner. 

“Sorry, I didn’t call ahead.”

Mark shook his hand, “Ron, so glad you came by. Save me from all these women.” 

Diana spoke up and grabbed Ron by the arm, “No, no, no! I need your help with the music for Hermione’s media player.” 

They disappeared into the study with Mark and Hermione headed into the kitchen to help her mother with dinner. 

About an hour later, Hermione moved to the stairs, “Sabrina and Helena. Dinner is almost ready. Please start cleaning up.” 

The simple dinner was fun, filled with laughter and conversation.


	31. Are you gonna be my girl?

Severus returned to their quarters after dinner in the Great Hall. He found Hermione and Sabrina dancing to a loud rock song. Hermione spun their daughter around in her arms, singing “Are you gonna be my girl?” 

His smile broke through, his long day forgotten. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Dance with me? Can I be your girl?” 

Hermione released Sabrina, who flew across the room, jumping into his arms. 

“Are you gonna be my girl, Sabrina?” He asked as he swayed her in his arms.

“Yes! Now ask Mommy!” the four year ordered her father. 

Feeling emboldened, Severus stepped close to Hermione. She flushed; her cheeks turning pink.

With Sabrina between them, he leaned even closer and asked in a low rough voice, “What do you say, Hermione? Do you want to be my girl?” 

Her eyes widened, her breath caught in her chest, and her stomach twisted. This is what she wanted. Was he really asking? His eyes were sharp, taking her in, assessing the probability that she would laugh this off. His face was intense, his lips almost disappearing into a thin line. 

The song came to an end and Sabrina wiggled down from his arms. 

Her body felt feverish and she wanted to sink down into the floor. Or flee into the other room and hide under her blanket and yet she wanted to embrace him, kiss him, hold him. 

Gathering her courage, breathing deeply, her hand shaking as she raised it to grasp his upper arm. Her voice cracked as she tried to speak. Locking eyes with him, she tried again, “I would love to be your girl.” 

There was a sharp intake of breath and his face changed. His eyes bright, his mouth opened and then snapped shut. He blinked. 

He brushed the end of his nose against her face before pulling back and kissing her cheek lightly. His eyes searched her face before responding to Sabrina’s shout for attention. 

Severus turned to Sabrina as she chattered on and demanding he dance with her. His eyes following Hermione around the room; checking and gauging. She was embarrassed and nervous, not regretful. It seemed her feelings matched his: unsure, unsteady, but hopeful. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Sabrina chose to continue the dance party and skip reading before bed. She had figured out the media player, skipping through the songs she didn’t care for.

“Mummy, that song used the S word!” 

Hermione was sitting on the couch with taking notes and watching the little girl make up dances and attempt outrageous leaps and cartwheels. Severus was seated next to her, grading assignments, stealing glances and smiling indulgently at Sabrina. While their bodies didn’t touch, she swore she could feel his body heat. 

“I didn’t hear the S word. What song, Little One?”

Sabrina stood in front of her, giving her a look of disdain. “I can’t tell you, Mummy. It’s a BAD word.” 

“Severus, why is your daughter rolling her eyes at me? Wait, why are you rolling your eyes at me? I got that playlist from Diana and she said it was child appropriate.” 

Sabrina glanced at her father and then turned to Hermione, speaking slowly as if she was talking to one of Daddy’s dunderheads, “Mummy, the song title and the song lyrics have a bad word. I CANNOT say it.” 

Hermione got up and walked over to the media player, scrolling through the songs. Sabrina helpfully pointed out the song, “Shut Up and Dance” 

“Mummy, see, it’s the S word!” 

Stifling a giggle, Hermione removed the song from the playlist. “You are right, Sabrina, the S word is bad and we shouldn’t say it or even listen to it.” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

After Sabrina’s bedtime, Hermione confronted Severus. “How was I to know that the S word isn’t Shit?” 

“Where would she learn the word Shit? Anyway, shut up is rude and disrespectful so it’s a bad word. I didn’t realize she was calling it the S word. I thought that was Stupid.” 

“Wait! Now, Stupid is a bad word?” 

“You can thank your mother for that one. Did you visit your family today? Is that where the musical selection came from?” He inquired as she returned to the couch. 

He hoped she would sit a little closer to him but instead she turned on the couch and sat cross legged, looking at him.

“Yeah, we had dinner with my parents, Diana, Helena, and Ron was there too. My dad sent an odd selection of music for you; Clash, Counting Crows and Bad Religion. He said you needed musical diversity. And Ron and Diana put together some playlists for all of us.” 

Smirking, he said, “I’m sure they put in quite a bit of time on the playlists.”

Hermione got up and changed the playlist for Severus, The music was heavy with guitars and drums but she kept the volume low as Sabrina was asleep. 

“Wait, why are you smirking? Am I missing something?”

“Have you noticed that Weasley seems to hang around quite a bit?”

“Yes, he is my best friend.”

“And he’s interested in more muggle things than his father?”

Hermione knew Severus was going somewhere with this conversation, but she wasn’t following. “Yes, he loves muggle nightclubs, clothes, and cars. We are concerned he might start smoking cigars. So?”

“Perhaps, you should consider his source for all things Muggle. Especially since you spent four years in a coma.”

Hermione’s hand flew up and she covered her mouth, “That’s why he’s done dating witches. That’s why he’s always offering to help with Helena. Oh my, he’s sweet on Diana.” 

“Sweet,” snorted Severus. 

“I think it’s sweet. And I am sweet on you.” 

He froze for a moment before reaching out to hold her hands. “I am fond of you and I would like to be more. Are you interested in pursuing a relationship with me? I am considerably older than you.”

Smiling, Hermione leaned forward and touched her lips lightly to his. “Yes, Severus. I want more.” 

Letting her hands go, he reached up and brushed his fingers along her cheekbones. Caressing her face, then pushing his long fingers into her hair, he pulled her forward into a deep kiss. 

 

~~~~O-O~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs from this chapter:  
> Jet - Are you gonna be my girl  
> Walk the Moon - Shut Up and Dance


	32. The Aftermath

Hermione woke up smiling. On a typical day, Hermione would be reviewing her schedule and constructing her to do lists before she opened her eyes. But not today, she woke up with a goofy smile on her face. She wasn’t thinking about to do lists, her meetings, her apprenticeship, Sabrina’s lunch, what she should wear, what Sabrina should wear. Nope, she wasn’t thinking about any of those normal everyday things. 

She thought about those dark eyes and demanding mouth. Their kisses had started out chaste and by the time they retired to their own rooms, those kisses were heated. Memory of his long calloused fingers in her hair, caressing her face, trailing down her arms to hold her hands. 

Her heart fluttered as she thought about walking out of her rooms and into the main areas. Would he kiss her good morning? 

Jolted by that thought, she scurried into the bathroom to get ready. 

Dressed and nervous, she headed out of her rooms. It was quiet in their quarters, it appeared Severus had left. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Hermione headed into the kitchen to make tea. Being British, tea was the cure-all. 

A rolled parchment was tied with simple twine ribbon was propped up against the tea kettle. Hermione opened it to find his spiky handwriting.

“ Hermione, 

I had rounds this morning otherwise I would have enjoyed breakfast with you. 

Would you like to join me for dinner this evening? I can arrange for Poppy or Pomona to stay with Sabrina tonight. 

Severus”

Feeling a girlish giggle bubbling up, Hermione covered her mouth. He signed it ‘Severus’. He signed everything “Professor S. Snape”. For Sabrina, he signed “Your father.” 

The note was simple, to the point. But oh my, it was intimate. Severus. 

Hermione was still looking at note when Sabrina padded into the kitchen in her slippers. The soft shuffling of her feet on the stone floors didn’t alert Hermione to her presence. 

Sabrina’s question, “Mummy, what’s for breakfast?” led to a yelp out of Hermione.

“Sorry Little One, I didn’t hear you come in. Waffles or porridge?” 

“Can I put blueberries in the porridge?” 

Hermione prepared breakfast and made tea. She kept looking at the parchment, sitting on the counter, rolled up. 

She slipped the note into the pocket of her dress robes as she led Sabrina back to her room. There was a fight over outfit choice (despite Sabrina’s assurances, Hermione somehow managed to conclude that fuzzy slippers and a swimsuit are not school appropriate). There were tears over snarls in her hair. Basically, this morning, Sabrina was not happy little girl. 

Hermione crouched down to her level and softly asked, “Do you want to have a good day or a bad day?” 

“Good day,” she sniffled. 

“Let’s make that happen. What color ribbon do you want for your hair?”

They headed back to the kitchen and packed the “yummiest” lunch before flooing to school. 

Hermione barely kissed Sabrina goodbye before the four year old ran off to her classroom. 

Patting her pocket, she said, “It’s going to be a good day,” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Severus finished his morning rounds and joined his colleagues for breakfast in the Great Hall. Over tea and toast, he chatted with Pomona and Septima. He needed to ask Pomona if she could sit with Sabrina and put her to bed but Hermione hadn’t responded yet. He should have asked for a later date but he knew they needed time alone together in a neutral setting to talk about their relationship.

Relationship. He was entering into a relationship with his former student, the mother of his child, his baby mama (as her father crudely referred to it). He snorted into his tea.

“All right there, Severus?” Pomona asked.

“Errant thought, excuse me.” 

“Nice try! You are looking slightly less grim and you just did a Snape version of a giggle. Out with it!”

Severus pushed his plate away and turned towards her, “How is your schedule for this evening? Would you be able to watch Sabrina for a few hours?” 

The older woman smiled indulgently, “I don’t have rounds so I can come by anytime after classes. May I ask why both you and Hermione are not available this evening?” 

Imagine her surprise when Potions Master and Slytherin Head of House, Severus Snape, looked bashful. Deciding not to torture her friend, she stood up, “I’ll be by around six this evening, dear boy.” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Severus finished up with his second class of the day and entered his office. His owl, Khalid, was waiting for him on the desk. 

Using his pointer finger, he pet the owl’s feathered head. “Hello Khalid, do you have something for me?”

With his heart beating a little faster, Severus untied the parchment from the owl’s foot. 

“Hello Severus,

I would love to join you for dinner tonight. 

Hermione” 

 

He got the girl, now he just needed to keep her. A new set of concerns evaporated the fleeting moment of happiness. 

Mentally berating himself, he thought, “She accepted the dinner invitation, she said she would loooove to join you. Why are you such a fecking git? Pull yourself together man!”

As he moved about his day, Severus considered restaurants, flowers, and what to wear. This led to internal argument on where the date should be held; muggle or wizarding world. 

The students enjoyed his internal musings as their work wasn’t being scrutinized as heavily.

As lunch was dismissed, Filius caught up to him. “Severus, a word. You have an open slot now, don’t you?” 

“Yes, of course. Your office?”

“No, no, this isn’t formal. Let’s head to the grounds for a bit. I wanted to observe Hagrid’s class. You can walk me down.”

The two distinctly different men (both in size and personality) strolled slowly out of the castle. 

“Is there something on your mind, Severus? You seem distracted today.”

Severus scowled, “Did Pomona put you up to this?”

“No, I simply noticed the house points did not fluctuate at all today. Didn’t you have Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors this morning?” 

A booming laugh escaped, “You are right; I was distracted.” 

“Well?” Asked the Charms Master.

Throwing caution to the wind, Severus decided to confide in the man. “I have asked Hermione out on a date this evening. Now that she has accepted, I am not sure where to take her.”

Filius stopped walking and looked up at him. Severus waited for Filius’ judgement, his disapproval. Hermione was his prize student, his apprentice. 

“Is this a first date?” 

He nodded hesitantly, “This is new.”

“This is complicated as you already live together so you cannot formally court her. Plus, she is Muggleborn and would probably find courting rituals antiquated. Hmmm.”

They stood on the path next to the lake. Lost in thought, neither noticed the giant squid splashing around. 

Severus was pleased there was no judgement coming from Filius. Now, his concern was a first date and courting rituals. He had never courted before; his Prince ancestry would require formal courting. He had never intended to marry, but now, hmmm, now, marriage wasn’t out of the question. He might like being married to Hermione, giving Sabrina a little brother or sister. 

“Perhaps we are overthinking this. Take her to dinner at a new place, probably in Muggle London so you can have some privacy. You are both still in the spotlight.”

Severus found himself nodding along like a puppet, “I hadn’t considered the reporters and crazed fans. We have been pretty isolated here or at her parent’s home; away from the public.” 

The men resumed walking, “And flowers, you always have to get flowers.”

Feeling a little lighter, he clapped Filus on the shoulder, “Yes, flowers, nothing ostentatious. And I’ll take her to a nice restaurant in London. Thank you, Filius. I really appreciate your advice.” 

They went their separate ways; Filius towards the Care of Magical Creatures outdoor class and Severus towards the greenhouses.


	33. Getting Ready

Severus picked up Sabrina after school and returned home. The little girl ran off to gather all her stuffed animals and returned to set up an elaborate game in the living room. Hermione returned home to find Severus making galloping noises.

“That is NOT how a unicorn runs, Daddy! Unicorns run quietly.”

“And how many unicorns have you heard running, Sabrina?” 

“None, cause they run quietly, Daddy. You can’t hear them. You can only see them with your eyes!”

Hermione stepped forward, “Am I interrupting?”

Sabrina and Severus looked up at her from the floor, simultaneously rolling their eyes at her in regards to the other. Hermione was struck by their identical expressions. Sabrina may look like her but she was all Severus when it came to personality. 

“Mummy, can you tell Daddy that unicorns are not horses and they don’t gallop. He knows NOTHING about unicorns.” 

Severus gracefully lifted his body from the floor and stood. “You have arrived just in time. Would you please inform our daughter that I do indeed have a comprehensive knowledge of unicorns?” 

A shiver ran up Hermione’s spine, she loved that he referred to Sabrina as our daughter. 

Before she could reply, he kissed her cheek lightly. He walked away, calling over his shoulder,   
“Pomona will be here at six. We are going to Muggle London for dinner.” 

“Does he, Mummy, does he know about unicorns?” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Hermione was trying on different outfits as Sabrina walked around in her high heeled shoes. Hermione decided against her dress pants and nicer shirts. She was trying to find the right look, dressy but not too dressy.

“Mummy, wear this necklace.”

She turned around to find Sabrina had dumped out all of her jewelry onto her bed. Sabrina was wearing several necklaces and had bracelets going from her wrists to her elbows on both arms. 

“Thanks, Little One.” 

Hermione took the simple necklace with a single black tear drop bead. She remembered buying it to match a simple casual dress. Rummaging through her clothes, she found the dress stuffed in between two coats. A quick anti wrinkle charm and Hermione was dressed. 

She ran her fingers through her curls, loosening them a bit, and touched up her lipstick. 

“Sabrina, which shoes should I wear?” 

Ever helpful, Sabrina ducked into the wardrobe and pulled out the most ridiculous (but comfy) shoes ever made: pink furry slippers. 

Hermione reached around the little girl to grab simple black heels. These would put her at chin level with Severus. She quickly added a cushioning charm in case they had to walk a bit. 

“Time to clean up the jewelry.” Hermione spent the next ten minutes trying remove the necklaces caught in Sabrina’s hair and her bouncing on the bed did not help. 

“Where are you going?”

“Daddy and I are going to dinner.” 

Pout alert! Hermione spotted the pout before it presented itself on Sabrina’s face. 

“It’s a grown up dinner so it won’t be very fun. And you get to visit with Miss Pomona.”

Sabrina’s bottom lip stopped quivering, “Does she know about unicorns?” 

Grabbing a light coat, Hermione was ready. “Let’s ask her.”

~~~~O-O~~~~

Hermione and Sabrina entered the living room to find Severus standing in Muggle suit holding a two bouquets of daisies, a blue stationary bunch and a purple dancing bunch. 

“Severus in a suit, oh my!” Hermione thought. 

Severus bowed, “My ladies!” 

Sabrina raced to him and he handed the purple flowers to her. He move fluidly across the room, stopped in front of Hermione and offered her the bouquet. His fingers brushed against the backs of her hands as she took the flowers. 

“You look lovely.”

Tingling and breathless, she simply stood in front of him, looking up into his intense gaze. 

This was not like any other first date she had been on. 

A knock at the door spurned them into action. Severus cross to the door with Sabrina leading the way. Hermione ducked into the kitchen to put her flowers in a vase. She returned with two vases, one empty and one full.

Placing her vase on the dining room table, she greeted their guest. “Madam Sprout, thank you for minding Sabrina tonight.” 

“Call me Pomona, dear,” The little plump witch took the flowers from Sabrina and pointed to the coffee table, “Shall we set up your vase over there?”

Severus kissed Sabrina on the top her head. “Good night, Little One.” 

Hermione hugged and kissed her daughter and joined Severus at the door. He thanked Pomona and offered his arm to Hermione as they exited the door.


	34. A Date

They walked quietly. His pace matched hers, her hand in his. Warm, comfortable. Severus led Hermione to the grounds just outside the Hogwarts wards, and turned to wrap her in his arms. Her eyes met his and his grip tightened. They apparated away. 

In the span of two seconds, they traveled out of the country. The tight, and squeezing sensation was lighter in his arms. She pulled closer to him instinctively and felt him sighing quietly. 

Arriving on a quiet street, Severus loosened his hold on her. His hand dropped down and took hers again. A short walk led them to cobblestone street with storefronts and restaurants. 

He opened the door to restaurant and ushered her inside. “Reservation under Snape.”

The hostess escorted them to a private table and left menus and a wine list. 

Hermione pulled the menu into her hands, slowing down her breathing and willing herself to be calm. 

“Would you prefer a cabernet or a pinot noir?” His voice was low and husky.

She glanced up from her menu and locked eyes with him, Severus. She was on a date with Severus.

“A cab sounds wonderful, Severus.” 

The lines around his mouth relaxed as he allowed himself a small smile. He named the wine he would like to the server standing a little off to the side. Hermione hadn’t even noticed he was standing there.

“This is a little awkward. I know first dates are about getting to know the other person but I feel like I know you already.” 

Severus laughed, “While we live together and spend time together often, I am sure there is more to learn about each other.” 

The server interrupted them to pour the wine and review the specials for the evening. As he stepped away, they looked at their menus. Hermione was leaning towards one of the specials as Severus decided on a simple porterhouse steak. 

“You seem happy with Seamus’ company. Once this project is over, what do you want to concentrate on?” He asked her as he dropped the menu on the table and folded his hands on top of it. 

Hermione looked at his hands, wanting to reach out and caress them. She met his eyes and smiled, “The media player project will be ongoing as the technology constantly changes. I may step back a little in order to concentrate on my apprenticeship.”

He sipped at his wine, “You have quite a few obligations. I can't imagine it has been easy on you.”

Their server return to the table and placed a bread basket in the middle of the table. He added a little more wine to Severus’ glass before taking their orders. Severus dropped his hands to his lap as the server took the menus and left. 

“I have stepped back on the spell and charms work to finalize the media player. I thought I would have more time after Sabrina went to school. I found that is not the case.” 

He held out the bread basket to Hermione and then took a piece for himself. Dipping the bread into balsamic vinegar and olive oil, he placed a bite into his mouth. 

A warm feeling spread through her body as her eyes rested on his mouth, his lips. 

“Will you be attending the magical educators conference next month?” She asked him as she fiddled with a piece of bread. 

“No, none of my counterparts will be in attendance. I am considering a visit to Beauxbatons to review their potions curriculum. Minerva is in discussions with their headmistress.” 

Hermione smiled at the memory of the giantess, “Is it still Madame Maxime?” 

“Oh no, she retired a few years back.”

They chatted throughout their dinner. Hermione had several glasses of wine and blamed the alcohol on the feelings she was experiencing. Alcohol led to feeling warm and tingly. It wasn’t because he had offered her a bite from his dinner. It wasn’t because he had lifted his fork and placed it lightly in her mouth, slowly pulling it out gently. 

Flushed and flustered, Hermione declined dessert. Severus settled the bill and escorted her away from the table; her hand in his large warm one. 

She stumbled as they stepped out of the restaurant. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his fingers felt hot on the bare skin of her upper arm. 

Severus stopped and let her go. “You are shivering.” 

He pulled her miniaturized coat from his pocket and cast a charm to return it to it’s original size. As he wrapped the coat around her, Hermione grasped lapels of his coat, pushed up onto the tips of her toes, and kissed him hard on the mouth. 

Severus dropped his hands from her shoulders to her waist. He grasped her body tightly, lifting her up a few inches. His tongue swept across her lips carefully and she opened her mouth a bit to allow him entrance. 

They were lost in each other, not noticing their surroundings on a busy street. 

Hermione pulled away and stepped back. She took in a deep breathe and locked eyes with Severus, “Oh wow!” 

Stepping forward, he brushed his lips lightly on her forehead, “Wow, indeed!” and he apparated them away.


	35. The Talk

They returned home and thanked Pomona for watching Sabrina. A shy smile on Hermione’s face and the lines around Severus’ eyes and mouth told her everything she needed to know. Pomona hugged Hermione and patted Severus on the shoulder as she let herself out. 

Through an unspoken agreement, they settled in their perspective arm chairs rather than the couch. 

“I know we have been on one date but I feel like we are in a committed relationship already. Is that odd?” Hermione asked him.

“I do not think is is odd as I concur.” 

Hermione unfurled a big smile at him, “Well, the chemistry is there, the friendship is there. We can only grow from here.” 

He rewarded her with a small smile.

“I guess we need talk with Sabrina.”

Frowning, Severus asked, “Is that necessary?”

“Do we not need to tell her? Maybe not unless we share a bedroom?”

Severus stood and took one step forward to reach Hermione. He dropped to his knees in front of her and took her hands into his. 

“We can answer Sabrina’s questions at that point,” he paused to kiss her softly, “I would love to share a room with you but it would be in our best interest to take it slow. I care deeply for you, Hermione.” 

She sighed contently and dropped a kisses all over his face, “You are right.” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Not much changed after their first date with the exception of a few chaste kisses, soft caresses and looks of intense longing. Sabrina didn’t notice a difference in her parents. 

Hermione kept the new relationship to herself, not wanting to burst the magical bubble they were in with questions and comments from their friends and family. 

Ron stopped by one afternoon to hangout. Hermione struggled to keep her thoughts to herself as they chatted. Sabrina was using him as jungle gym, climbing up his back and leaping off onto the couch, ignoring her mother’s pleas to stop. 

“Sabrina, if I have to ask you to not jump on the couch one more time, you will be placed in time out.” 

Ron plucked Sabrina from the couch and dangled her upside down, “Are you planning on visiting your family soon?” 

“Not this weekend. I was thinking of going to Sunday dinner at the Burrow. I wanted to visit with baby Connor and the twins. It’s been too long.” Hermione answered him.

She wondered how long it would take Ron to finally break down and ask about Diana, perhaps she should ask him directly. 

“Hey Sabrina, can you give your mom and I a minute?” He asked the little girl. 

“Yup, I can count to 60. There are 60 seconds in a minute. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,”

Crouching down to Sabrina’s level, Hermione smoothed her hair back, “Hold on, sweetie. Uncle Ron wasn’t being literal. He wanted to have a grown up talk. Can you play in your room until I call you?” 

Nodding her understanding, Sabrina raced down the hall leaving a red faced Ron alone with Hermione. 

“Um, Mione, I um wanted to ask.” Ron stammered. 

Hermione sat down and pulled on Ron’s arm until he sat beside her. 

“You see, Hermione, I have been spending, um.” 

She watched as he sucked in another breath and decided to end his misery, “You like Diana, right?”

Ron threw himself backwards on the couch and sighed dramatically, covering his face with his hands. “Does everyone know?”

She tugged him back to an upright position, “I didn’t know. Severus told me. I hadn’t noticed.”

“Merlin, Snape knows. This sucks.”

“What’s the problem, Ron? You like her and I am pretty sure she likes you.” 

Surprised, Ron sat up a little straighter, “Do you think so? Even if I am a wizard?”

“Ron, really? After all this time you have known each other, do you think she’s prejudiced?”

He stood up and paced around the room, muttering to himself before addressing his childhood friend, “I guess I am just nervous.” 

“Start simple. I suggest you ask her out on a date and I’ll be more than happy to babysit Helena.”

After hugging Hermione, Ron called down the hall to Sabrina. She barreled into the room and wrapped her arms around his legs. 

“You can’t leave! We haven’t finished playing.” 

“We can play Sunday night at Nana Molly’s and Papa Arthur’s okay?” Ron tried to peel the little girl from his legs. 

Hearing Severus at the door, Hermione called out, “Sabrina, Daddy is home.” 

“Bye Uncle Ron!” She yelled as she scampered over the couch and jumped off the top. 

Ron nodded to Severus and ducked into the fireplace.

Hermione walked around the couch to join her family, leaning in to give her boyfriend a kiss. 

“Boyfriend sounds so wrong,” she said under her breath. 

Severus must have heard her; giving her a questioning glance. 

“Sabrina, do you remember what I told you earlier. If you jump on the couch, you will be in time out.”

The pout and puppy dog eyes were leveled at Hermione, “But Mum, I didn’t jump on the couch. I jumped over it.” 

At the sound her of her father’s clearing throat, Sabrina stomped over to the far wall and sat down on the floor, crossing her arms and huffing. 

“Boyfriend?”

Hermione blushed, “You heard that, huh? I was thinking of who you are to me and boyfriend doesn’t seem like the proper term.”

Severus embraced her and kissed along her jaw and moving down to her neck. He rubbed his stubbled chin along her collarbone as he whispered, “and I can assure you, there is nothing boyish about me.” 

~~~~O-O~~~~


	36. Love and Affection

Hermione was finding it harder to come up with excuses to her mother and Ginny. She only asked them to babysit once each. Nothing atypical about that but somehow they knew she wasn’t telling them everything. She decided to ask Diana to babysit next. Perhaps since Diana had be tight lipped about the Ron situation, she wouldn’t pry.

The past two dates with Severus had been fun and light hearted. They had stuck to Muggle London, enjoying anonymity. They kissed constantly; Sabrina had taken notice. Hermione expected her to be upset or have questions. But Sabrina surprised her; she just wanted to be sure she got an equal share of kisses and snuggles. 

“Our home is filled with love, affection, and laughter,” Hermione thought. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

In the study, Severus was finishing his correspondence. Sabrina was in bed and Hermione was reading in the living room while listening to music. He relaxed into his chair and smiled at his providence. 

His path had been difficult to say the least, and now, he had more than he could have ever imagined. Feeling an ache in his chest, he choked back an unexpected sob. 

He stood up and marched into the living room startling Hermione. He hoisted her up by her arms and crushed her into kiss. He put everything he was then and is now into the kiss. 

Her hands went to his face and then over his head scratching at his scalp as her legs wrapped around him. Their kisses were wet and hungry. 

Hermione pulled back after a few minutes to see his face. His glittering eyes showed more than lust. There was desperation there. 

“Severus, talk to me.” 

He turned them around and sat on the couch with Hermione straddling him. His hands were caressing her face, shoulders and back as he watched her face. 

“I was thinking about you and Sabrina. I was,” he paused, his voice husky, “I was overcome with emotion. I never expected this, Hermione.” 

“I was just out here thinking the same thing.” 

Placing her hands on each side of his face, she pulled him in for a kiss, she mumbled into his lips, “I love you, Severus.”

He shuddered and deepened the kiss, “As I love you. Truly.” 

 

~~~~O-O~~~~

The Burrow was overflowing with people despite more than half the family milling around outside. There were Weasleys, Potters, Grangers, and Snapes in attendance for a simple Sunday dinner. 

Ron was holding Diana’s hand and ignoring catcalls from his brothers. Helena had disappeared into the orchard with the other children. Hermione’s parents were mixed in the group, chatting with Charlie and Molly.

“Amazing, isn’t it? Muggles, Muggleborns, Wizards,” Harry gestured over the crowd, “We are all just people, eh.”

“It is truly a wonderful world, Harry,” Hermione kissed him before snagging baby James out of his arms. 

She joined Severus and Bill at the edge of the orchard. Bill was carrying his twins, one per arm, as he explained the charmed trees. 

“Each time a child is nearby, the leaves emit soft glow. Mum use to charm a different color for each child. Hullo Hermione!” 

She leaned in and kissed the tops of the girls heads and then Bill’s cheek. 

With Jamie babbling in her arms, she leaned against Severus.

“Hermione, I am not sure if you heard my conversation with Severus. You may caught the tail end of it.” 

“What did I miss?”

Severus cleared his throat, “The charm on orchard is for magical children.”

Nodding, Hermione looked from Severus to Bill who pointed out her cousin leaning against a glowing tree. 

“It looks like Helena may be magical.”

Squealing, Hermione smooched Jamie, “Can you say recessive gene? Can you? Huh Jaime?”

“We don’t know for sure,” Severus intoned, “She hasn’t exhibited any accidental magic.”

Hermione smiled, “It would be nice if she had magic; is there a way to check?”

“I believe the ministry keeps a registry but it’s part of the hall of records. No one but Unspeakables has access,” Bill informed them.

“I suggest we do not make mention unless we know for certain.” said Severus.

“Agreed! Let’s get these babies back to their Mama’s.” 

Bill led the way back. Severus put his arm around Hermione’s shoulders, and smoothed Jamie’s hair down as they walked.

“Are you sure, Severus?” 

He dropped his arm but stayed close as they walked towards their family. “I wanted to speak to your parents first. Why don’t you return Potter Junior here and ask them to join us for a walk in the orchard?”

 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Walking briskly, Mark Granger and Severus cut through the orchard as Hermione and her mother hung back several yards. The men’s voices were low and didn’t carry on the wind whereas Anna Granger’s voice was amplified. 

“Oh, oh, oh!” 

The men turned around to watch Anna embrace her daughter and emit high pitched sounds. 

“I believe my wife approves.” 

Severus chuckled, “And so it would seem. How about you?”

Mark held out his hand and shook Severus’ hand firmly, “You are a good man, Severus. I know you will do right by Hermione as you have done by Sabrina.” 

“Appreciated ”

The women caught up and rejoined them along the path. 

Mark dropped a kiss on top of Hermione’s head, and stage whispered, “But until you are married, I reserve the right to refer to him as your baby daddy.” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

It was dark when the children were collected and cleaned up for dinner. Teddy and Victoria were put in charge of the little ones as the adults moved to the tables nearby. 

Hermione decided that their hand holding was too subtle; announcing their relationship would need to be more direct. She glanced at Severus; his signature smirk was on display. Turning to her right side, she took a deep breath, “Ginny, I am dating Severus.” 

Ginny’s grin kept growing, “I knew it! I knew it!” 

“Oh, I didn’t realize you knew.” She stammered.

The news traveled up and down the tables, and glasses were raised in their honor. After a few toasts, the glasses were raised for Ron and Diana. 

A very tipsy Molly kept dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief as she sang a love song. Fred was confident it was Celestina Warbeck. As the betting pool reached 24 galleons, Severus and Hermione snuck out with Sabrina.

Arriving home, Severus kissed both his girls, “I am glad we are home.” 

~~~~O-O~~~~


	37. A courtin' we will go

Minerva called a meeting with Severus after lunch. They finalized his travels to Beauxbatons and outlined plans to visit three other wizarding schools across Europe and Asia. It seems that many of the secondary schools were not pursuing a potions curriculum. 

With school and ministry business put to rest, Minerva called for tea service. Never one for small talk, she asked, “Severus, you wanted to ask me about courting, didn't you?”

He sighed into his tea cup, “Filius.”

“No, Filius didn’t say anything. I know you, Severus. You have been seeing Hermione for several weeks now. You didn’t want to say anything because you didn’t want me to feel guilty since I cast the spell to create Sabrina. I jeopardized the courting process.” 

Severus sighed again, “Minerva, I do not fault you.”

“I know that as well. You are so proper, you want to honor the Prince line and formally make Sabrina your heir. I also know you want to move forward with Hermione and you are terrified that she will be so vexed by wizarding courting practices that she will end the relationship.”

Minerva leaned forward in her chair and took the tipping cup out of his hand, “I know you, Severus. You are an honorable man.”

“Yes, I want to properly court Hermione without offending her. I want the Prince line to pass through to Sabrina.”

Minerva leaned back and raised an eyebrow at her former student.

“Madame McGonagall, would you be so kind as to assist me in courting Miss Hermione Jean Granger and establishing Sabrina Jean Snape and any future children as heirs to the Prince line.” Severus stood and bowed to her. 

“Such cheek!” she continues, “I have already started with Goblins and the Wizengamot regarding the Prince line. They said the Unspeakables will need to scan Sabrina, however they are confident that the soul binding already made her a Prince.” 

Severus felt his knees weaken and he sat back down, “I have to say I am relieved.”

Minerva returned his tea cup with a warming charm, “I think you will need to speak to Hermione about courting and letting her know about the Prince line.”

“I am not sure if I will end up getting smacked or hexed.”  
Laughing, Minerva told him, “She’s a Gryffindor through and through. You will end up seeing both her muggle and witch sides when she loses her temper.” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

“France, Russia, Turkey, and Nepal.”

“Again, that would be yes.” 

“Really?”

“Yes, dear, I will be going to France, Russia, Turkey, and Nepal. Yes, I will be going over to these locations over the next six months. Yes, there are wizarding schools in each of those locations. And to confirm for the 100th time, they are France, Russia, Turkey, and Nepal.” 

“Wow, Severus, you are so verbose. I cannot believe it.”

He looked up from his grading and gave her a stern look. When she didn’t shrink in fear, he turned to Sabrina. “Your mummy called me verbose.”

Sabrina jumped on her mother and tickled, “Mummy, mummy, mummy! You can’t call Daddy bad names. It’s not nice. You say sorry.” 

Hermione tickled her back, “Verbose isn’t a bad word, silly goose. It just means talks a lot.” 

Severus turned back to the essays, and began marking them again. “Do you want to travel with me? We can turn each of those trip into a long weekend perhaps even a holiday.”

“That would be fun, especially Turkey. If we can figure it out, I would enjoy that. Let’s talk after Sabrina’s in bed.”

An hour later, Hermione was straddling him on the couch. She was suckling at his neck and his hands caressed her back. Leaning back, she tried to pull her shirt off but he tugged it back down. 

“What’s wrong?”

“We need to talk.”

Hermione climbed off of Severus and moved to the couch beside him; her eyes big.

“No, love, it’s not bad.” He pulled her back into his lap, “Well, not all bad.” 

Sighing, he began, “What do you know about wizarding customs when it comes to courting?”

“Not much. Wait, courting?”

His hand slid down her face and he grasped her chin pulling her in for a light kiss. “I love you and I see a future with you. I want to be married and have more children with you if you are ameable. I am not trying to rush you or force your hand. I would like to be committed to you formally.”

With a soft laugh, Hermione kissed him back, “I already told you that I am fully committed.”

“In Wizarding culture, a man courts his future bride. The courtship is completed in a binding ceremony that brings their family lines together. I believe you saw this at Bill and Fleur’s wedding.” He paused as she nodded, “In our case, Sabrina was born before we bound our families.”

“Does this mean that Sabrina cannot be a Prince?” 

“I was going to ask Minerva about this however she anticipated my inquiry and has already looked into this. That bloody woman thinks she knows me so well.” 

Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around him, “That bloody woman does know you. How long ago did she look into this?” 

Severus laid back on the couch, pulling her down on top of him. He held her close, weaving his fingers through her hair. “I think she started after our first date. The Unspeakables believe that since Sabrina was from a soul binding spell, she is already a Prince. They will need to scan her to confirm.” 

“They creep me out but a scanning spell shouldn’t be too difficult.”

His hands crept under her shirt, softly grazing the skin of her back, “Hmmm, now we need to discuss courting.” 

“Mmmm” She murmured, “Stop trying to distract me. Courting is old fashioned and misogynistic.”

“I’ll show you misogynistic.” Severus demonstrated his feelings by trailing kisses from her breastbone up to her mouth, and pulling off her shirt. 

They were still on the couch when Sabrina found them the next morning.


	38. House Points

Despite moving forward in their relationship, Hermione rebuffed all of Severus’ attempts to discuss courting. On the fourth day of significant drops in Gryffindor house points, Minerva finally asked Hermione to tea. 

“How are Sabrina and Severus, dear?” she asked.

Hermione smiled, “Sabrina is thriving. She adores school though most of the work is below her levels.” She paused in thought on the second portion of the question, “Severus is brooding a bit, though.”

Minerva made a soft sound as she poured the tea. 

“Ah, I see what he means.” Hermione muttered under her breath, thinking of Severus’ “bloody woman” comment. 

“So Minerva, what can you tell me about courting?”

They spent the afternoon discussing the wizard world and the old ways. Intrigued, Hermione was itching to go to the Hogwarts library for more research but she had to pick up Sabrina from school. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

That night, Hermione was able to get Diana and Ron to watch Sabrina. She met Severus at the door with a kiss. He glanced around and didn’t see Sabrina. Hermione met his questioning look. “I wanted to speak with you so I asked Diana to take Sabrina overnight.” 

Feeling a little guilty, Hermione took a breath and exhaled slowly, “I spoke with Minerva today, and did a little research in your study after I picked up Sabrina. Although I do not care of the methods of courting, your intentions and your commitment means the world to me.” 

Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him again before stammering, “I think, I mean, um, I feel that we.” 

Severus stopped her with a finger to her lips, “You are agreeable to being courted but you object to the concept?”

“Um, well, yes.”

He bent his knees and scooped her off her feet, “Then I shall endeavour to make this terribly antiquated and sexist process as painless as possible.”

Severus carried her bridal style off to his bedroom. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Hermione and Severus took several days off of work to meet with the Gringotts Goblins and Ministry Unspeakables. Finally, it was determined a drop of Sabrina’s blood and two scans would be enough to determine and ensure the Prince family line. 

It was time to take Sabrina out of school and into London for the tests. The little girl was quite cross with her parents. 

“I am going to miss gymnastics AND a chapter from Magic Tree House,” she informed them while stamping her foot. 

Severus picked her up into his arms, “This is an important appointment, Little One. We would not ask you to miss school for trivial matters.”

Hermione rolled her eyes behind them, “And you have already read Magic Tree House three times.” 

He let Sabrina down and admonished Hermione with a look. 

“Sabrina, I apologize that you will be missing school today. I will be more than happy to read you the chapter you will miss. How about pigtails today? You can wear your new hair ties,” said Hermione, trying to placate their daughter. 

The little girl ran off to find the hair ties and her parents sighed in relief. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

They started the day by strolling along Diagon Alley, window shopping and chatting. The early crowds were hurrying along, not taking much notice of the family. One or two people pointed and whispered but no one approached them. 

They had negotiated with the goblins to allow the Unspeakables to meet and perform their scans at Gringotts so they wouldn’t have to drag Sabrina to the bowels of the ministry.

Hermione and Severus exchanged a glance before entering the golden doors of Gringotts; they each remembered their first trip into the bank, their first encounters with goblins. Sabrina’s eyes were big as she took in the sights. She curtsied to the first goblin she saw drawing a startled gasp from several of them. 

Severus stepped ahead and nodded to their representative, Zebulon. They were directed to a room nearby. 

The small goblin stood only a centimeter or so taller than Sabrina, “Welcome, I am Zebulon.”

The little girl curtsied again, “May your gold always find it’s rightful home, Zebulon. I am Sabrina Jean Snape.”

“Such a well mannered child.”

“Did you teach her about goblin customs?” Hermione whispered to Severus.

A quick shake of his head, Severus indicated he hadn’t.

Sabrina bounced on her feet, “Uncle Bill has a book on goblins.”

“The Unspeakables will be invited in after we are through with the inheritance documents.” Zebulon told them.

They were escorted to a gilded table with ornate chairs. Sabrina climbed into Severus’ lap and the goblin produced a rolled parchment out of thin air. A wave of his hand unfurled the document filled with minute writing.

“Sabrina Jean Snape, place your finger on the parchment below your father’s name.” 

Severus lifted her up and anchored her around the waist as she stretched over the tabletop. She placed her finger below Severus Tobias Prince Snape. 

Zebulon chanted in Gobbledegook and swirls of gold dust danced around the parchment and Sabrina’s hand. A drop of blood seeped into the parchment and the gold dust concentrated into a strand before dissipating into the parchment. 

Sabrina sat back in her father’s lap and clapped her hands. 

The goblin made a sweeping motion with his long fingered hands and the parchment rolled up before disappearing. “I shall summon the Unspeakables now. You may remain here.”

Hermione reached out and grasped Severus’ hand. “Well, that was something else.”

 

~~~~O-O~~~~

“I did not like those dunderheads.” Sabrina told her parents as they strolled down to Florean Fortescue’s ice cream shop.

After the third person asked for an autograph, Severus cast a Notice Me Not spell on his family. He couldn’t wait to be away from Diagon Alley and the general public.

“Who would have thought that Sabrina would prefer goblins to unspeakables?” Hermione laughed, “Come on, Little One. I want to see if they have bubble gum ice cream.”

“That is inane and illogical. Putting bubble gum in ice cream.” He muttered.

He sat down at a tiny bistro table with three spindly little chairs. The Unspeakables had been annoying and he didn’t blame Sabrina for disliking them. They huddled together whispering, they didn’t address anyone in the room and started scanning his daughter without so much as a courtesy. Hermione had steadied his arm as he moved to hex the one scanning Sabrina. 

Huffing, he watched as Hermione carried Sabrina on her hip as they taste tested the crazy flavors like Firecrab Fistfight and Ash and Smoke. He supposed he should feel grateful, Sabrina was the child of a strong spirit bond and a Prince to boot. 

He felt his frustrations float away as his girls joined him at the table with their sugary concoctions and a bowl of chocolate birthday cake with sprinkles ice cream for him.


	39. Let It Go

Hermione returned home from her evening appointment with Filius. She smiled at the scene before her, Severus was in the living room grading essays as the sounds of Adele’s Rolling in the Deep filled the room. 

“Honey, I’m home.” she called out.

“You are dead to me.” 

Hermione pulled the quill and parchment out his hands, dropping on them on the table behind her. She straddled him on the couch, her hands cupping his face. 

“Don’t try using those big brown eyes on me. It won’t work.” 

She batted her eyelashes but he remained stern and unyielding. “I. Love. You.” She stated with a kiss to emphasize each word.

“Still upset.”

Hermione kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around him, “Please forgive me, Severus.”

His face softened for a moment before he realized she was still batting her eyelashes at him. “I am not a forgiving man, Hermione.” 

She laughed at him, and he shoved her off his lap onto the couch. 

He stood up, his tall frame hovering over her, “This was bad. This was really really bad.”

“Severus, please,” she pleaded.

The potions master turned and strode across the room. Hermione held in her giggle as she imagined his black robes swooping around him like he was Batman. Unfortunately, he had shed his teaching robes when he arrived home. He paced the room; his usual grace forgotten. 

Dejectedly, he returned to the couch. She pulled him into her arms, rubbing his back, murmuring, “I know, I know.”

“This was so much worse than the Tangled phase. I have experienced true horror in my life and this,” he sighed, “this was almost as bad.” 

Hermione guided his face up from her chest, and softly spoke to him, “Severus, you have to let it go, let it go.” 

The man jumped up and erupted, “This! This right here is why you are dead to me.” 

He stomped out of the room as she sang behind him, “Let it go, let it go. Can’t hold back anymore.” 

 

~~~~O-O~~~~

 

Severus returned from the kitchen with tea, Hermione had finally stopped giggling. They sat together listening to music and working. 

“Did you pick this playlist, Severus?” 

He dipped his quill in the red ink pot and resumed writing scathing remarks on an essay, “No, Sabrina picked it out. She said my face was to ‘frowny’ and this playlist helps you calm down. “

“Yes, I often listen to this mix after enduring Sabrina’s choices.”

Sighing heavily, Severus answered, “The movie is okay but listening to that song on repeat is making me insane.” 

They worked side by side for a little before setting aside their work to cuddle and talk. 

“Filius believes I can test for my spells mastery next month. I will have accumulated the hours and enough new spells.” 

He carded his hand through her curls, and pulled her close, “You are more formidable than you were in school. No one has achieved a spells mastery in less than a year. And you did this while working another job and being a parent to a small child.” 

“The spell work was done while working for Techno-Wiz too.” 

“Still impressive,” he muttered as her hands roamed over his firm chest. 

The song changed on the media player, Hermione sang along as she kissed his neck. Between sultry music and their close proximity, the mood in the room shifted from playful to intense. 

 

~~~~O-O~~~~

As days passed into weeks, Hermione and Severus grew closer. Their dates were fun, he took her to a wizarding production of Hamlet and she took him to a rock show in muggle London. He refused to go to muggle dance clubs but he danced with her in the privacy of their quarters. 

Many evenings at home led to intense conversations about their experiences; good and bad. She shed some tears as he described the first time he held Sabrina. He stopped breathing as she described her encounter at the Malfoy Mansion. 

“My heart is yours, Hermione. It’s overwhelming to think that if not for Sabrina, we may have never gotten to this point. We would have never entered into a friendship, a relationship.”

With her eyes glistening with unshed tears, she traced his face lightly with the tips of her finger. “I am yours, Severus. I want to have it all with you, marriage and babies and a lifetime of happiness.” 

Severus wrapped his arms around her and tucked her in tight. Her curls tickled his neck as they whispered endearments to each other. That evening, he found himself laying in bed, with his mind and body relaxed. He fell into a restful sleep with a small smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Severus had to endure "Let It Go" on the Frozen soundtrack on repeat....


	40. Loopholes and Tricks

“Mummy, Look! Jamie is trying to crawl.” Sabrina shouted as she prodded Jaime’s tush to propel him forward. 

Hermione and Ginny watched, smiling at children on the floor. Sabrina threw a toy across the room and baby Potter tried to scoot forward on his tummy to reach it. 

“Go get it, Jaime. You can can do it.” Sabrina told the six month old. 

“She treats him like a dog. Fetch your toy!” Hermione snickered. 

Ginny laughed, “Anyway, you were saying things were going well.”

“Yes, well, they are. Remember I wanted to feel young and in love and important? It’s like that Ginny. He’s an older man, yet acts like a young man. He’s fun and energetic. He makes me feel like I am cherished. It’s very different than anything I have ever experienced. He’s the one I want to spend my life with,” She sighed, “I feel like I am being idealistic but it’s real.”

The women hugged and Ginny rubbed Hermione’s back. “Tell me more about him.” 

“Severus is complicated and set in his ways. He can be a serious grump.”

“Daddy gets frowny sometimes.” Sabrina interrupted. 

“He sure is but frowny is not a word. He is sweet and tender. His dry wit cracks me up.”

“And Daddy is silly and fun.”

“Yes, Sabrina is quite right. He is very fun,” Hermione winked at Ginny.

Ginny swallowed her laugh as Harry entered the room and announced lunch was ready.

“Miss Sabrina, can you ask Jamie if he wants smushed carrots or smushed peas.” Harry asked the four year old as they settled the boy into his high chair. 

Sabrina chattered about to the baby as the adults served lunch. 

Harry handed Jamie a teething biscuit and asked, “How is courting going?” 

“Severus thinks he is quite clever by sneaking in the rituals. He believes I didn’t know about the lineage papers as he said they were for Sabrina’s inheritance. And he had dinner with my parents so we broke bread together.”

The group laughed and passed food around the table. They enjoyed their relaxed lunch. 

“I am going to talk to my parents about the lace. I think we have some of my great grandmother’s stuff in the attic.”

Harry wiped Jaime’s sticky hands and helped Sabrina feed him with the baby spoon. “Good job. He likes the carrots, doesn’t he?”

“Open up, Jamie. Here is another bite.” Sabrina wielded a spoonful of orange goo towards the boy. Harry’s hand covered hers, slowing her down. 

Ginny turned to Hermione, “The lace? You are ready for a proposal? It’s not even been three months?”

“I am ready. I know him, I live with him, I am raising a child with him and I love him. What more do I need to know?”

Harry and Ginny had both turned in their seats, staring at her. Finally, Harry broke the silence, uttering “Wow.”

Ginny gave Hermione a fierce hug. 

“Uncle Harry, why are Mummy and Aunt Ginny crying?”

~~~~O-O~~~~ 

Hermione decided to leave Sabrina with Harry and Ginny as she headed to her parent’s home. 

She took a deep breath and flooed into her parents’ living room. They were on the couch, drinking tea. 

“Hermione, good morning dear. What brings you by?” Anna asked her daughter, “Here, I’ll pour you a cuppa.” 

“Mum, Dad, I am ready to present lace to Severus and move forward in the courting process.” 

Mark stood up and crossed the room, pulling Hermione into a hug, “My baby girl is getting married.” 

Anna joined them in a Granger family hug. There were tears mixed in the hugging and kissing before Mark stepped back.

“You ladies will cry at anything. We knew this was going to happen when Severus approached us at the Weasley’s. Remember how the whole ‘I want to court your daughter’ talk went? This is going to be even better.”

Hermione looked up at her father’s face; he was smiling with his eyes glistening. She exchanged a look with her mother. 

“Alright, let’s head up to the attic and looking through Nana Granger’s things.” Anna led the way to the upstairs. 

~~~~O-O~~~~ 

A few days later, Severus entered the kitchen and announced, “Hermione, I think it’s time you moved into my bedroom.”

She looked up from stirring the porridge for their breakfast, “Sorry, the courting rituals do not allow cohabitation prior to the binding.” 

He huffed at her, “We have broken all the other courting rules!”

“And yet you insist on formal courting,” she retorted.

The conversation ended when Sabrina burst into the room, chattering about France. 

“Do you think we will see Madeline’s house? Can we have pain au chocolat? Can I climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower?” 

Severus was pleased to turn his business trip to Beauxbatons into a family vacation. Now he just had to get everything else in order. He was still in disbelief over what had transpired the past few months. He had courted Hermione despite her objections to the “being treated like chattel.” 

When he approached her father about courting, the man actually choked back his laughter before tears leaked from his eyes. He could barely catch his breath as he wished Severus luck with Anna and Hermione. 

Using loopholes, he had met the courting rituals from presenting her with a love card (invitation to dinner - which she accepted unknowingly participating in the ritual by returning her answer via written note) to presenting her with flowers and his intentions to her father. They had broken bread several times. And his shining moment, he had presented her with his lineage papers under the guise of Sabrina’s inheritance test. 

Severus was ready to ask for Hermione’s hand in marriage. He knew that Hermione would need to present him with a piece of fabric (traditionally lace) from her family in order for him to ask her to marry him. He wondered if he could convince Mark and Anna Granger to prod Hermione along. He wanted to include Sabrina in his proposal and a romantic dinner in Paris seemed to be the perfect setting

Severus wondered what type of reaction would he get out of Mark this time around. Probably more laughter; he would happily accept that if it meant Anna wouldn’t smack him again. 

Huffing again, he pushed away those thoughts and concentrated on getting Sabrina fed and dressed for school. 

 

~~~~O-O~~~~


	41. Blessings and Lace

Several times during the work day, Hermione would get lost in thought. She shuffled the papers on her desk, trying to find the best way to present the Granger family lace to Severus. She smiled recalling Severus’ frustration with her that morning. 

Hermione finished out her day, stopping by Seamus’ office to say her goodbyes. Their mini holiday would be starting tomorrow. Hermione has agreed to test the mobile phone within the muggle and wizarding communities in Paris. 

“Enjoy Paris!” Seamus told her as he handed her a mobile, “And owl me with results.”

Sabrina was a handful after school. She made Hermione come back into the classroom to pick up her schoolwork from Miss Isobel and Miss Stacy. They provided Sabrina with a packet of worksheets, and duplicated several chapters from their reading book. Hermione could barely hold back her laughter as Sabrina lectured the teachers to stay on schedule. 

Miss Isobel walked them out, “So we will see you in about two weeks?”

“Um, no, she will be back on Tuesday. She will just miss Friday and Monday but as you can tell, she is committed to her education.” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Hermione and Sabrina were packed for their long weekend in France. They cooked dinner together and Sabrina prepared dessert all by herself. Hermione placed the special lace handkerchief in place of the napkin at Severus’ spot and finished setting the table. She was giddy in anticipation.

“Daddy, you’re here!” 

Severus caught Sabrina as she flew across the room to greet him. 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” She called impatiently as he leaned in to give Hermione a peck on the cheek, “Daddy, I made dessert. All by myself. No elves or mummy helped. Just me.“

He placed her into her seat at the table, “We’d better eat our dinner pretty quick so we can get to dessert.” 

Hermione charmed the dinner dishes to the table as Sabrina told her father about her day at school. With everything set, they all sat down.

Severus started to pull his white napkin into his lap but stopped when he noticed the open weave against the pads of his fingers. He held up the folded napkin and unfurled it. Confused, he looked around the table to see the other napkins before turning his gaze back to his. 

“And I have to practice my song once a day and I have to finish my maths and spelling worksheets every day.” 

“Hermione, what is this?” He interrupted Sabrina and turned his eyes to her mother. 

Unable to control her smile, Hermione decided to let herself break into a big smile, “Why that’s my great grandmother Granger’s lace handkerchief.” 

Dumbfounded, he sat there for the longest time. Sabrina jabbered on and Hermione simply watched as all the information came together in his head. He stood up suddenly, his chair falling backwards. 

He strode around the dining table, his robes billowing out, stopping in front of Hermione. He held out the piece of lace, “Are you sure?”

She gently pushed back her chair and stood. She met his eyes, “Yes, I am sure.” 

Severus picked her up and swung her around as if she was as light as Sabrina. He soundly kissed her before placing her back down on her feet. 

Sabrina squealed, “My turn, Daddy! My Turn!” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Severus packed his suitcase and placed it by the fireplace, next to Hermione and Sabrina’s bags. He had wanted to be more discreet in asking the Granger’s for their blessing but they were leaving for France in the morning and he was clinging to the idea of proposing in the City of Lights. 

He paced in living room as Hermione put Sabrina to bed. Perhaps he should wait and ask her here in their quarters when they returned. No, he wanted to stick to his plan. Perhaps, he could lie to Hermione, telling her that he had rounds or needed to speak with Minerva before the Beauxbatons meeting. No, he would simply not say anything. 

“Love, I have to run a quick errand,” He told her when she returned to the room.

She smiled as he ducked into the fireplace, whispering his destination. 

The Grangers were sitting side by side facing the fireplace when he arrived. He waved his wand over his clothing and stepped forward. 

Shoulders back, he look directly at them, “Mark, Anna. I love Hermione and I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her. I am here, asking for your blessing.”

Covering her mouth, Anna stifled a sob. Mark’s arm came around her shoulder and held her to him as he spoke softly into her ear. 

Mark crossed the floor and put his hand out to Severus. With a firm grip, they shook hands. 

“Severus, you are a good man. I have seen the love and care you have for Sabrina and now for my, our, daughter. We would be honored to call you son.” 

Anna threw her arms around Severus, “You have our blessing.” 

Releasing a breath, he didn’t realize he was holding, Severus’ shoulder slumped forward. Mark clapped him on the back, “Welcome to the family!”

“We’ve been waiting for you for about an hour. I half expected you to be here before dinner was served.” Anna informed him cheekily. 

Chuckling, Severus told them, “I had wanted to be more covert about this but I want to propose in Paris.” 

When this statement set his future mother in law into gushing about romance; Severus announced he had to return home, early morning travels and all. 

Returning home, he found Hermione asleep in her armchair with a Paris wizarding guidebook in her hands. He shook his head; she couldn’t possibly go on vacation without reading everything there is to know. 

He crouched down and slipped an arm behind her back and pulled her forward. Placing his other arm under her knees, he scooped her up. 

“Mmmm, Severus.” She mumbled.

“I have you, love, I have you.” He told her as he carried her off to his bedroom.


	42. Pink Poodles

Excited at the prospect of a holiday, Sabrina was up early. She stopped by her mother’s room and found it empty. She checked the kitchen and that too was empty. Sabrina headed down the hall to her father’s room. She found her parents sleeping, her father’s arms holding her mother to his chest. 

“Wake up! Wake Up! It’s time to go to France. I am going to speak French all day. Bonjour! Oh La La, Papa. Excusez-moi, Mere? Do you want croissants? Wake up!“

Hermione’s face turned red as she realized Sabrina had caught them in bed together. Except that one time they had fallen asleep on the couch, they had been so good about going back to their own rooms. She glanced at Severus; he had two bright pink spots on the tops of his cheeks. 

“Oui, ma petite. Croissants for breakfast sounds tres jolie.” Hermione answered as Sabrina climbed on top of the bed and pushed her way in between her parents. 

“Tres means a lot. What is jolie?” 

“Nice. I was saying very nice. Why don’t you call in our order for croissants and I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” Hermione slipped her hands under the covers and rooted around for her pants.

Sabrina crossed her arms and huffed, “And I won’t get in trouble this time?”

“You will not get in trouble because you have permission. Mummy and I will meet you after we brush our teeth.” Severus told her as he held the covers over his body, lifting her from the middle of the bed to the floor. 

Hermione wiggled under the covers trying to get her pants back on as Sabrina raced from the room. Severus climbed out of bed nude with Hermione’s eyes firmly locked on his backside. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

The Granger / Snape family spent the two days of their holiday in the French countryside. Severus attended meetings at the magical school while Sabrina and Hermione explored the small town. Sabrina was not impressed with much as she declared that it looks just like Hogsmeade but the people spoke French. She was quite upset that the country wasn’t filled with poodles and Eiffel Towers. 

“Daddy, can we go to Paris now?” 

In the late afternoon, Severus returned to the inn and joined them in the bedroom. He sat down heavily and Sabrina clambered into his lap. 

“Please, Daddy! I hafta see a poodle.” She begged her father.

Hermione handed Severus a glass of wine, “I am guessing their potions professor is not up to par.” 

“I think my fifth years would do a better job teaching potions. I made my recommendations and provided them curriculums for beginner, intermediate and advanced courses.” Severus sipped at his wine; the lines on his face relaxing. “I’ve done all I can here!”

“Shall we head to Paris in the morning?”

Sabrina bounced excitedly, “Ooooh la la, Papa! Poodles! We can see poodles.” 

Severus lifted Sabrina off of his lap and set her on the ground, “What is this obsession with poodles?” 

“It’s in a children’s book. Apparently, in France the poodles are pink and every other phrase is Oooh La La.”

“Well, that’s going to be a problem, eh?” He stood and helped Hermione pack, “Well, what do you ladies say to going to Paris tonight? We can have dinner and see the city lights.” 

Sabrina cheered as Hermione set her gaze on Severus. Standing tall, his shoulders squared as he held Sabrina’s hands as she danced around him. She closed her eyes trying to memorize this moment, commit it to her memory. “Merlin, I love him,” she thought. 

Hermione moved around the room using her wand to gathering items and fold them neatly into their luggage.

Within minutes, they were packed and in the lobby of the small inn. Severus and Sabrina stood next to the fireplace waiting for Hermione to finish her conversation with the owner. 

“Now, now? Do we get to see the Eiffel Tower and poodles and Madeline’s house and the…” Sabrina was interrupted as Hermione picked her up. 

Hermione whispered in hushed tones in the little girl’s ear about fiction and nonfiction. With a small sniffle, Sabrina announced that it would be okay if there weren’t pink poodles in Paris. 

Severus decided that a shopping trip was in order. He would need to find a toy store and purchase a poodle toy and apply a simple color change charm. 

The family climbed into the fireplace and Severus announced the name of their hotel as he dropped the floo powder. Within moments they were in Paris. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr: <http://goodgodhenry.tumblr.com/>


	43. Couldn’t Get Any Better

~~~~O-O~~~~

Sabrina was thrilled with the Parisian hotel room, bouncing on one bed before crossing to the other bed to test it’s bounce factor. 

“Daddy, look, it has a tiny fridge.” Sabrina screeched loudly, “And it’s filled with candy and snacks, and fizzy drinks.” 

Hermione and Severus exchanged a quick glance before grabbing for coats and shoes. 

“Let’s walk along the streets of Paris and find a place for dinner, yes?” 

Severus used his wand to charm Sabrina’s shoes onto her feet as Hermione pulled bags of candy and crisps from her hands. Stuffing her tiny arms into her coat, her parents ushered her out of the hotel room before she could complain. 

The family walked along the Muggle cobblestone streets before heading to the wizarding area for dinner. They found a small cafe that was family friendly. Hermione couldn’t hold back her giggles as Sabrina tried to order her meal in French. 

Hermione tested the Techno Wiz mobile phone as they strolled back in the direction of their hotel; it worked well both in the wizarding and muggle areas of Paris unlike the countryside. Pleased with everything from the holiday, the delicious dinner and success of the phone, Hermione scooped up Sabrina, smooching a kiss on her cheek. She stepped closer to Severus and he wrapped his long arms around the both of his girls. 

“It couldn’t get any better,” she murmured. 

Severus looked around, they were standing on a street corner under a dimly lit street light. All three of them wearing silly smiles. He could think of one more way it could get better. He reached out and picked up Sabrina from her mother’s arms.

“Do you remember what we talked about?” He whispered and the four year old nodded, “Let’s do it now.”

He placed Sabrina back on her feet and reached into his pocket. Severus turned and dropped to one knee in front of Hermione. His daughter stood beside him, her tiny hand on his shoulder, almost like a show of solidarity. 

Looking up at Hermione, he held out a braided band of rose gold around a butterscotch colored moonstone, “Hermione, I am asking for your hand in marriage. I pledge to love and care for you for all of my remaining days.” He paused and gave a strangled little laugh, “I intended to ask you over a candlelit dinner looking over the Seine but when you said it couldn’t get any better, I had to disagree. I think our lives can get better. Hermione, love, will you marry me?”

Hermione looked down at Severus; his face serious, his eyes dark. She felt a sob welling up in her chest and a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. 

“Mummy, let’s get married. We can be Snapes and love each other forever and ever.” 

Hermione reached out and took both of Severus’ hands in hers, careful not to jostle the ring. She dropped to her knees, not caring about the state of her robes on the city sidewalk.

“Yes, I will marry you. I love you, Severus. I love our life together and I want to be with you and Sabrina for the rest of our lives.” 

Severus watched her face as accepted his proposal, her smile overtaking her face despite the tears that were falling freely. Kissing her lightly on the lips, he leaned back and pulled his hands away. 

Sabrina captured her mother’s right hand and pushed it towards Severus, “Put the ring on her finger, Daddy!” 

Hermione debated switching hands so the ring would go on her left hand but the small smile pulling on Severus’ lips told her to go with it. He slipped the ring with the shimmering stone onto her finger. They kissed again as Sabrina clapped her hands. 

Severus stood, bringing Hermione up with him. His long fingers wiped tears from her cheeks, “You have made me a happy man, love.”

Together, they both reach out their hands to Sabrina and they resumed walking down the cobblestone streets of Paris. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr: <http://goodgodhenry.tumblr.com/>


	44. Shower a Girl with Jewels

~~~~O-O~~~~

The remaining two days were spent exploring Paris. Sabrina finally saw a white poodle during one of their outings; clapping her hands excitedly. 

“You would think she hadn’t just seen the Eiffel Tower,” Hermione whispered to Severus.

“She liked the street performers outside the Louvre better than the art inside. She’s four.” He replied. 

It was their final evening in Paris. They were walking hand in hand, Severus caressing the ring on her left hand. It was dusk and the city was lit up before them, iconic monuments could be seen from almost every direction. 

Severus tugged at her hand a little, and called out for Sabrina, “Come on, little one. Let’s have dinner.”

Hermione hadn’t noticed the restaurant but they were standing right in front of the door. Severus escorted them in, and they were seated along the back wall made entirely of glass. They were overlooking the Seine and the table was set with a small arrangement of purple daisies, and candles. 

“This place is a little fancy for a child, isn’t it?” She asked.

He smiled indulgently at Sabrina, “It’s a good thing our child has impeccable table manners.”

Sabrina already had her napkin in her lap, and was perusing the menu. “Mummy, I can’t read in French.” 

A discreet charm later, Sabrina’s menu had changed to English. She figured out what she wanted and practiced with Hermione until she could pronounce it properly in French. 

Severus ordered wine and sparkling juice for Sabrina when their server arrived at the table. 

A violinist was playing across the room, and the swell of music grew, capturing their attention. 

The family enjoyed the sumptuous meal. Hermione smiled as she watched Severus close his eyes after the first bite, the delicate sauces caressing his palette. A moment later, she groaned and Severus winced as Sabrina covered her meal in ketchup. 

“Severus, this place is amazing.” 

“I’m glad you like it. To be honest, this is where I planned to propose.” 

Even in the dim lighting, Hermione could see he was blushing a little, “Oh Severus, I love that you proposed in the moment. It was perfect.” 

Their server returned with dessert. Sabrina received her own plate, Severus and Hermione sharing theirs. 

“This does bring us to a open spot in the programme for this evening.” Severus told them, “I cannot pass up the opportunity to shower a beautiful girl with jewels over a candlelit dinner in Paris.” 

He pulled out a small black jewelry box, “Miss Sabrina, I wanted to present you with a special memento to commemorate this holiday.” 

Squealing, Sabrina grabbed at the box, popping it open after several tries, “Ooooh la la, Papa!”

Inside, on silky white fabric, laid a small silver bracelet adorned with six bright pink poodle charms. 

Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth and tried to smother her giggles. Her body shook with the effort and she failed; the giggles escaped. “Oh Severus, and people think you don’t have a sense of humor.”

~~~~O-O~~~~

On Monday, the family attended a puppet theater, enjoying the show before stopping at a cafe for lunch. Sabrina declared this the best holiday ever as they prepared to floo home. 

“High expectations set for next holiday then?”

Hermione leaned in and whispered in her fiance’s ear, “We may have to go to Disney World to top this one.”

Upon their return to Scotland, Hermione urged them to unpack quickly so they could visit with her parents. They flooed over to the Grangers and Sabrina burst from the fireplace yelling, “Mummy and Daddy are getting married.”

Laughing, Anna picked up her granddaughter and hugged her tight. “I don’t think you’ll need to print invitations, Sabrina will notify everyone.” 

Mark and Anna congratulated the couple with hugs and kisses leaving Severus’ cheeks a bit red.

“What are you thinking dear?” Anna asked her daughter, “Long or short engagement, big or small wedding?”

The family settled in the living room, Sabrina playing on the floor. Mark pulled Hermione’s hand into his own so he could look at the ring.

Anna reached over and took ahold of her daughter’s hand, “Oh Hermione, it’s so you.” Anna exclaimed, “Good job Severus!” 

“We are thinking a small wedding, perhaps when school lets out for summer.” Hermione told her family. 

Mark headed into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of wine and a small bottle of 7-Up. He filled the wine glasses and handed them out. 

Sabrina made the first toast, “Cheers to Mummy and Daddy.”

“Here, here”

The group drank and Sabrina dissolved into giggles.

“Daddy, bubbles went up my nose.” 

Severus picked her up and wiped at her face with his handkerchief, “Silly girl.”

Anna pulled out her planner, “Are you thinking of having it at Hogwarts? The Burrow? Do you want a church wedding ceremony and then a reception in the wizarding world?”

Mark and Severus rolled their eyes as Hermione pulled out her planner and enlarged it. The women reviewed the calendar, and began taking notes. 

Sabrina entertained her father and grandfather as the women were lost to their to do lists.. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no idea if the restaurant exists but it’s what I imagined… 
> 
> Come chat with me on Tumblr: <http://goodgodhenry.tumblr.com/>


	45. Muggle / Wizarding relations

~~~~O-O~~~~

Hermione, Diana, Ginny, Molly and Anna were in planning mode. From dresses to food to locations, the planning never seemed to stop. It seemed a simple wedding a few months away equaled non stop negotiations and arguments. 

“But that writing is awful.”

“It’s traditional!”

“Maybe in the muggle world.”

“It’s called calligraphy and people practice for years before becoming proficient.” 

“Perhaps they should practice more!” 

Returning home from rounds, Severus escaped into his study to find Harry and baby James reading the Daily Prophet.

“Are they still arguing about train lengths?” Harry asked as he turned the page.

Shaking his head, Severus replied, “Why do we need a train? Won’t most apparate or arrive in cars? They are discussing the invitations now.”

The baby crumpled the newspaper and tried to rip it from Harry’s hands. Severus stepped around the desk and handed Jamie a book of Sabrina’s that was charmed to be indestructible. 

“Trains are part of the wedding dress. You know, the long piece that drags on the ground behind the dress.” 

“Ridiculous!” 

Harry folded up the paper and set it on Severus’ desk, “Luckily, you had rounds or you would have been here for the veil discussion.”

Severus blew out a long slow breath, “Where are the girls? Sabrina’s room?”

Nodding, Harry helped Jamie turn the pages of his book and began to read out loud, “In the great green room.”*

Arriving in Sabrina’s doorway, Severus took in the sight and groaned. Sabrina and Helena are making the stuff animals get married. Kanga was wearing a bowtie and Corny was wearing a white dress. Helena was humming the Wedding March as Sabrina was showering them with flower petals. 

Dejected, Severus cut through the living room, poured two glasses of firewhiskey before joining Harry in the study. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

A few days later, Hermione tried to engage Severus in conversation over lunch and dinner but he was lost in his thoughts. She went ahead and bathed Sabrina and put her to bed after reading several chapters of The Magic Tree House book. It seemed there was an endless supply of this book series and Sabrina couldn’t get enough. 

She retired to the living room where Severus was absently marking papers. 

“Severus?” She raised her voice a bit, “Severus, are you okay?”

“Hmmm.” 

“I’ve decided Sabrina can get two poodles,” Hermione said as he nodded, “And Hungarian Horntail.” 

“Good, good!” 

“And I am marrying Hagrid and we are moving to China,” Hermione continued as he kept marking with his quill. 

Giving up on trying to get his attention verbally, Hermione stood in front of him and slid her hand to his face. Titling it up with her pointer finger on his chin, “Severus!”

He blinked, surprised by her proximity, “Love?”

“Hi! I’ve been trying to get your attention for awhile now.” She kissed him lightly, “You are distracted and grumpy. What’s going on?”

Placing his papers and quill on the table, he embraced Hermione, pulling her down next to him. “I’ve missed you. I hadn’t realize how much planning a wedding would limit our time together.”

Sighing, Hermione nodded, “I know, Severus. It’s become a beast. We wanted a simple wedding so we can celebrate our love with our families.” 

“Let’s slay the beast, Hermione.” 

She ran the tips of her fingers lightly over his arm, moving upward to his neck, “Will you go through the lists with me and see what we can cut? I really don’t think we need a harp at the ceremony.”

Severus tucked his face into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent, “No harp and no band at the reception. Molly’s musical taste is quite atrocious.”

“Hmm, this may be the perfect excuse for business development. How about we add a playlist to the media player and let it run all night?”

He agreed, and she summoned her wedding planning notebook from the study. Together they went through and simplified as much as they could. 

An hour later, Severus closed the notebook, “There, now we are done. Can we practice for the wedding night? I want to be sure to get perfect marks.”

A girlish giggle escaped from her, “So, I get to grade you? I’ll need a quill and a new pot of red ink.”

~~~~O-O~~~~

Over the next week, everything was simplified and assigned. The flowers would be transported by Pomona from the church service to the reception in the Great Hall. Molly and Minerva would handle the reception and Diana and Ron would take care of the muggle / wizarding relations. 

Severus had been dreading one thing, meeting with the muggle priest. Despite Hermione’s assurances that he would love (or to quote her directly “loooooove”) Father Paul, he still had reservations. 

After leaving Sabrina with the Grangers, Severus and Hermione walked the three blocks to the local church. The small stone church was simple with a small courtyard and an even smaller cottage. Hermione led him to the cottage, knocking on the dark wooden door. 

Father Paul opened the door and ushered them in, “Welcome, welcome.”

Once inside, they were led into the comfortable living room that was lined with bookcases from the floor to the ceiling. Along one wall, the window had a book case beneath it and shelf above it. From every seat in the room, there was a nearby table stacked with books. 

“Hermione, dear, introduce me to your fiance.” Father Paul said as he hugged her tightly.

“Father Paul, I would like to introduce you to Professor Severus Snape.” Severus shook the man’s hand, pleased with the nice firm handshake. 

“I should have know, Hermione, I should have known.” The priest shook his head at her, smiling indulgently.

Hermione sat on the couch, tugging at Severus’ arm so he would join her. Father Paul excused himself and returned a moment later with tea service. 

“So our little professor is marrying a professor,” He smirked as he poured the tea, “What do you teach Professor Snape?

“Please call me Severus. I teach chemistry.” 

Hermione patted him on the knee, “Father Paul, Severus actually teaches potions.”

A sharp look was met with an innocent expression, then Hermione laughed, “Father Paul knows about magic. It’s okay.”

Sipping at his tea, Severus raised an eyebrow at Hermione but didn’t speak. He was not pleased at being blindsided. 

“Yes, I have quite a few witches and wizards in the family.” Father Paul told him, “So, the wedding ceremony; what did you two have in mind?”

~~~~O-O~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know what story has this first line? “In the great green room”  
> ~   
> Come chat with me on Tumblr: <http://goodgodhenry.tumblr.com/>


	46. So Beautiful

~~~~O-O~~~~

Deep in thought, Hermione took off her pink silk robe. She stood in her bra and panties in a small room, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Sabrina was twirling in the corner, trying to make her dress fly up as she spun. 

“It’s time. You have to put it on!” Anna pleaded only to be interrupted by Sabrina, “Did you see that one, Mummy?” 

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped towards her mother then back to shrugged on her robe, “One more time, just in case.”

Anna rolled her eyes as her daughter dashed into the bathroom again. Hermione had decided she would not be using the restroom in her wedding dress; so she had opted to wait until the last possible moment to get dressed. A few minutes later, Hermione emerged, “I’m ready.”

Holding out the white dress, Anna guided Hermione to step in. Slowly, she brought the dress up, over Hermione’s hips then chest and finally to her shoulders. Hermione clutched at the bodice as Anna tightened the ties in the back. 

After a few minutes of pulling, tightening, and buttoning, Hermione was in her wedding dress. Anna turned her slowly until she was directly in front of the large mirror.

“Oh my,” Hermione whispered.

“Mummy, you look beautiful. Like a princess!” Sabrina bounced on the balls of her feet, “Nana, doesn’t she look like a princess?”

Tearing up, Anna dabbed at her eyes, “Hermione, you are so beautiful.”

A knock at the door had Sabrina bouncing across the room and throwing the door open. Mark Granger stood with his camera snapping away, “Look at my girls.” 

Hermione turned to face her father and he froze with the camera in hand, “Oh Hermione, you are so beautiful.”

“That’s what Nana said too! Doesn’t Mummy look like a princess?”

Mark stepped into the room and reached out his hands to grab at Hermione’s hands. He looked at her before slowly spinning her around. “So beautiful,” he stated

Anna handed him a handkerchief and tucked in another in his jacket pocket as he wiped as his eyes. 

Overcome with emotion, the adults hugged as Sabrina pulled and pushed her way into the middle of the hug. 

“Come on!” She demanded, “Let’s get married!”

~~~~O-O~~~~

Anna was escorted to her seat by Harry and a moment later Sabrina skipped down the aisle throwing flower petals at the guests sitting to the right and to the left. She arrived at the altar where her father and the priest stood. 

Severus smiled indulgently at her, “You look very pretty Sabrina.” 

She nodded at him, “I know!” 

Turning around, Sabrina noticed there were few flower petals on the runner as they mostly landed in the pews or the edges of the aisle. She tugged on Severus’s pants and he bent down to hear her. 

She whisper shouted, “Daddy! I am out of flowers and I didn’t get the middle yet.” 

A discreet charm refilled her basket and she went back to the runner, dropping petals from the front of the church to the back. She skipped back down the aisle, hollering over her shoulder, “Okay Mummy, you can get married now!”

The guests chuckled at her antics but hushed as the Father Paul raised his arms, indicating they should stand. 

Mark Granger walked his only child, his daughter, his Hermione, down the aisle and placed her hand into the hands of her future husband. 

Severus’ eyes widened as he watched Hermione come down the aisle; he was breathless. A vision of white fabric and creamy skin. She wasn’t wearing a veil, so nothing obscured her face. Her eyes bright, shining. Her mouth closed with the edge turned up; she was hiding her smile as she walked with her father towards him. 

Hermione Granger was coming towards him with the intention of marrying him. To share her life with him, to commit to him and their daughter. His breath hitched and he felt a hand steadying him.

Father Paul spoke quietly at his side, “Take a breath, Severus.”

A moment later, they joined hands. Almost mechanically, Severus went through the motions and repeated words as requested. His eyes locked on hers, his breathing increased and matched hers, his hands held hers. 

Hands were laid upon his and Hermione’s, bringing Severus out of his stupor. He realized Father Paul had placed his own hands over theirs as he spoke, “There is nothing more magical than love; and your love for each other should be cherished.” 

Father Paul winked at them before having them exchange the rings. Severus smiled openly as Hermione slid a solid band of gold onto his finger feeling the magic imbued within. She had charmed his ring and he couldn’t wait to see what the future spells and charms mistress had come up with.

“Our Hermione and Severus are also binding their love today. I ask that Madam Minerva McGonagall join us at the altar.” Father Paul told the guests.

Professor McGonagall stood in the pews and walked regally to the alter. Standing next to Father Paul, she addressed everyone, explaining the binding of their souls. 

“Severus, you may begin,” She told him. 

The stoic man presented a blue ribbon to Minerva and Hermione. His voice cracked with emotion as he spoke, “Blue is for devotion as I will devote my life to you.” 

Minerva bound their hands together with the blue ribbon, and Hermione handed her another blue ribbon. “Severus, I have also chosen Blue as a symbol of my devotion to you and our family.”

Severus presented a green ribbon, “Hermione, your generous spirit has enriched my life and I hope to bring that same spirit of generosity into our marriage.”

Hermione produced a gold ribbon next, “Gold is for wisdom, I wish to continue seeking with you.” 

Red was the next color presented, and a small sound escaped from Hermione. Minerva bound the ribbon as Severus spoke of passion and Hermione quickly gave her another red ribbon. The crowd laughed as Minerva declared this union would be blessed with much passion. 

Speaking to the couple, “You have both chosen to enter into this marriage with devotion and passion. With the addition of generosity and wisdom, your lives will be full of love and learning.” Minerva wrapped the final red ribbon to their hands and a shimmering glow appeared around their bound wrists. 

A shiver went through the audience in the pews and Father Paul’s smile grew even bigger at the show of magic at his altar. 

“You may kiss the bride,” said Father Paul.

Severus swooped in and pulled Hermione in close, holding their bound wrists in between their chests and kissed her soundly on the lips. With his arm across her lower back, she dipped backwards slightly as she kissed him back, once, twice and a third time with her hand weaving through the hair on the back of his head. 

Cheers and claps rang through the church with Sabrina’s voice carrying over the rest, “We’re married!” 

~~~~O-O~~~~


	47. The Binding

~~~~O-O~~~~

After shaking hands and kissing a few cheeks, Severus whisked Hermione away from the church and into the small courtyard outside.

“Love?” he asked as he brushed his thumb across her soft cheek.

“Oh Severus, it was perfect. Truly perfect.” Hermione gushed, and raised their joined hands.

“I didn’t expect us to pick the same two out of three ribbons. I supposed this further illustrated that we are a good match.”

“What happens now? We don’t unwrap them, do we, husband?” She asked.

“Wife! I do like the sound of that,” he bent down and brushed his lips lightly across her forehead, “Minerva will be out in a moment to complete the binding and the ribbons will turn into a bracelet.”

Sure enough, the Transfiguration professor stepped out of the church with Father Paul. 

“I’ll be quiet as a church mouse. You won’t know I am here,” He promised the couple and the stern woman staring him down over her half moon glasses.

Satisfied with Father Paul’s assertion, Minerva addressed the newly married couple, “The initial bond took when I wrapped the final ribbon; now we just need to cast the charm and complete the binding.”

Severus and Hermione stood side by side with their bound wrists raised. Minerva chanted an ancient spell as a warmth flowed through their hands and arms, slowing traveling from the tips of their toes to the tops of their heads. 

Hermione gasped as a shiver ran up her spine and her knees grew weak; Severus’ body shook as if he was suffering from tremors. They were bathed in a glowing light that seems to emanate from their skin. The glow dissipated. Hermione held herself up, her hands shaking as she tried to hold on to his arms above the elbows. 

“Did you see that? Did they really glow?” Father Paul asked in an unusually high voice.

Minerva smirked at him, “Yes, it happens when souls are bound together.”

“Holy Spirit, indeed.”   
Hermione let go of Severus and they stared at their wrists. The ribbons were gone and left in their place was a shimmering band on their individual wrists. Laughing, Hermione threw her arms around Severus; he held on to her, lifting her up and he swung her around.

“Time to celebrate!” 

~~~~O-O~~~~

Hermione and her parents shook hands with their muggle relatives and friends on the steps of the church, exchanging best wishes. Finally, the only the few muggles attending reception remained behind. 

Father Paul was practically in hysterics as he touched the kettle portkey, while Diana, Anna and Mark knew what to expect. Ron went ahead and apparated with Helena and Sabrina as the girls preferred that method over portkeys travel. 

Severus glanced around, ensuring everyone was gone before kissing Hermione deeply. His hands grazed the soft skin on her neck and trailed down her back. Her arms tightened around his waist, her tongue softly sweeping across his lips before slipping inside his warm mouth. 

He sighed, resting his forehead on hers, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She grinned, “Are you ready?”

“The faster we get through the reception, the faster we get to the honeymoon.” He told her as he apparated them away.

As soon as they walked through the doors of the Great Hall, Harry used the sonorus charm to amplify his announcement, “Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Snape.” 

The guests clapped and cheered, Hermione gave a small wave as Severus tilted his head in acknowledgement. 

The ceiling was charmed to reflect a clear evening filled with stars and candles floated above their heads, creating a beautiful twilight setting despite the sun shining outside. A light tune played throughout the hall. One wall was covered in flowering vines. There were small round tables covered in beautiful ivory cloths with dancing flower centerpieces. 

Sabrina raced across the Great Hall to her parents before taking a flying leap. Severus caught her easily and lifted her up. 

“We are all Snapes now!”

Hermione squished Sabrina into Severus as she hugged them both, “Yes, we are all Snapes now.” 

Releasing them, she brushed the back of her hand against Sabrina’s cheek, “We wouldn’t be here today, if it wasn’t for you little one.”

The little girl flashed them a smile, “Yay! Now can we have cake?”

They laughed and Severus put Sabrina down on the floor.

“We have to eat dinner, dance, and then cake.” Hermione informed the little girl. 

There was an influx of guests and chatting before dinner was announced. They enjoyed a sumptuous dinner at a table with Father Paul, Minerva, Anna and Mark. Sabrina sat with Helena and the Weasley grandchildren; with Ron keeping a close eye on them. 

Seamus had offered to DJ on the media player for the evening, and he set up the first dance, calling the new husband and wife to the dance floor. 

The sounds of Etta James singing At Last matched the dancing couple’s moved. Slow and loving, they danced; lost in their own bubble. 

Soon, the music changed and people poured on to the dance floor. The atmosphere changed from romance to a dance party. The kids ran around and made up their own dances.   
Hermione danced with her friends and her father. 

Severus tried to leave Hermione and Sabrina to enjoy themselves but his dance card was full.   
Severus found himself dancing with Pomona, Minerva, Anna and Molly. He was quite relieved when it was finally time to cut the cake. 

The candles dimmed as the guests turned their attention to the couple as the cut the cake; Severus hand holding Hermione’s as they make the first cut together. They had chosen a multiple tiered cake with a different flavor for each tier; dark chocolate for Severus, Lemon Raspberry for Hermione and Strawberry Cream for Sabrina. 

“This is why magic is amazing!” Anna Granger told Father Paul, “Just like that,” she snapped her fingers to illustrate her point, “and poof, the cake is sliced evenly and on plates. No waiting, no mess!”

After another two hours of dancing, the reception came to a close, and guests returned home. Severus and Hermione returned to their quarters with Sabrina and the Grangers. Picking up Sabrina’s suitcase and a handful of toys, the little girl was ready to spend a week with her grandparents. Severus and Hermione were heading to Italy for a week long honeymoon the next day. Severus promised to send Sabrina an owl each day, and Hermione promised to send her sweets. Many kisses, hugs, and tears later, Sabrina flooed away with Mark and Anna. 

“This is the beginning of the rest of our lives together, love.” Severus held his wife in his arms as she melted into his embrace. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr: <http://goodgodhenry.tumblr.com/>


	48. Epilogue

~~~~O-O~~~~

Hermione gently removed the tiny fingers away from her binding bracelet, as the baby had twisted it, pinching her skin. She held her daughter’s hand, bending her head down to kiss the soft skin. 

Swaying and singing, Hermione rocked her infant daughter, Serena, as sounds of children playing filtered into the nursery. Sabrina was nine now, and Sebastian coming up on his fourth birthday. They were getting along today; a blessing truly, as the baby hadn’t slept the night before. 

Serena finally fell asleep, and Hermione didn’t want to set her down in the crib. She sat in the rocking chair, and closed her eyes. Recalling the last six years, she thought about waking up from a coma only to find out she had a baby, a toddler really. She had fell in love with her potions professor; married him, and had two more children with him. 

Their lives were happy; busy but happy. Hermione had worked hard after their wedding to finish up her masteries in Spells and Charms. She had taught a few advanced workshops and tutored struggling students but her true passion was merging the muggle and wizarding worlds. 

Severus still taught; not just Owl and Newt students, but he accepted two apprentices each year. He still grumbled and pretended to be frustrated with the numerous Weasley and Potter children but Hermione could see through him. His big heart, his kindness, his passion. She sighed and ran a finger down Serena’s sleeping face. 

He had been so devoted during her pregnancy with Sebastian; helping her through the crazy emotions of the first pregnancy she actually remembered. This time, with Serena, had been easier. She knew what to expect but poor Severus was on edge, waiting for the crying jags to start again. 

“Love, is she asleep?” Severus asked from the doorway. 

“Finally! I couldn’t bear to put her down.” She told him. 

He stepped into the room, “The kids would like to say good night.”

Hermione nodded and he waved to the two heads sticking in the doorway. 

“Mummy, may I kiss Serena?” Sabrina asked, her long curls bouncing around, loose and free. 

“Gently, please. We don’t wish to wake her.” 

Sabrina approached the rocking chair, and kissed Hermione on the cheek. She lightly caressed the soft dark hair on Serena’s head before bending down and kissing her forehead. 

Their eldest daughter backed away and stood near Severus. “Did you clean up?”

“Of course, Daddy.” Sabrina leaned against him, muttering under her breath about appreciating the art and not focusing on the process and mess. 

Hermione scolded her husband, “You always ask the questions in a way so she can skirt the truth. Sabrina, did you clean up the mess you made and put the art supplies back in their place?”

Sabrina’s smile faltered, “Of course, Mummy. Everything is back in place. It didn’t take long to clean up.” 

“That’s cause you used magic when you weren’t ‘posed to,” Sebastian tattled on his sister. 

She reached out to smack him but he scurried to Hermione. Severus tried to hide a smirk but his wife caught him.

Sebastian tried to climb into Hermione’s lap, so she adjusted the baby to make room. Hermione pulled him into a tight embrace, and rubbed his dark black curls. His black eyes focused on Serena, and he announced “She should have brown hair like you and Sabrina. Only us, Snape men, can have black hair.” 

Severus chuckled, “Say good night, Sebastian.”

The mama’s boy huffed, “But we’re cuddling, Daddy!” 

Hermione gazed at her family; Severus with his arm around Sabrina, Serena, and Sebastian in her lap; together. Family. 

~~~~O-O~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sharing the journey with Hermione and Severus. I truly appreciate your comments and kudos!


End file.
